Lumen Arcadia: Nightmare's War
by AmuletWin777
Summary: First arc (Dan juga remake dari cerita-cerita sebelumnya): Setelah pertempuran melawan Hades, kedamaian akhirnya meliputi Dunia. Tetapi ada yang mengatakan, "Perdamaian ada karena perang pasti ada". Sekarang para Saint menghadapi musuh baru, dipimpin oleh sang Gorgon. Tetapi kali ini, mereka mendapat bantuan dari seorang teman baru. (Warning: OC)
1. Prologue Overture

_Long time no see, I'm back~_

Setelah dipikir-pikir dan membaca ulang fic-fic saya sebelumnya, saya memutuskan untuk meng- _remake_ semua _fic_ SS saya. Kali ini, saya akan berusaha agar lebih fokus pada Saint tercinta kita. Dan ya, saya masih menggunakan OC. Dan mungkin dari waktu ke waktu ada _chapter_ yang fokus menjelaskan OC saya itu. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, dan saya minta maaf sebelumnya untuk segala _typo_ , _OOC_ yang tidak mengenakan, atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang tidak saya sadari.

 _Enjoy the Prologue, HAPPY READING~_

* * *

Prologue ~ Overture

.

.

.

 **Before The Galaxian**

Shun berjalan masuk ke tempat latihan lamanya dengan para Bronzies. Saat itulah dia menemukan sosok yang tidak asing. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan kulit terbakar matahari.

"Seiya?" panggilnya.

Seiya berbalik menghadap sang pemuda berambut hijau. "Oh, Shun," katanya. "Kamu juga datang?"

Shun tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekati Seiya. "Nostalgia, ya? Dulu kita berlatih bersama di sini," ucap Seiya.

Shun tersenyum. "Ya. Sudah lama sekali."

Seiya berjalan menjauh, melihat-lihat sekelilingnya sembari mengingat kenangan yang tersimpan di setiap sudut tempat itu.

"Itu _ring_ tempat kita _sparring_ ," gumamnya. Dia berjalan dan memungut sebuah tali. "Tali _skipping_ lama kita," Seiya terkekeh.

Shun ikut tertawa pelan. Dipandanginya _ring_ di sebelahnya. "Dulu aku akan menangis setiap kali kalah, dan Niisan akan memarahi siapapun yang membuatku menangis," Shun menutup matanya mengenang kenangan lama itu.

Seiya bangkit, "Tatsumi marah gara-gara hal kecil... Saori-san menyiksa kita,"

" _Mengajak bermain_ , Seiya..." koreksi Shun.

"Sungguh permainan yang tidak menyenangkan."

Keduanya tertawa.

Keduanya berjalan keluar. Tetapi tepat di muka pintu, Seiya berhenti. Shun ikut berhenti dan menatap sang Saint Pegasus. Lama sekali Seiya melamunkan sesuatu, dengan senyuman terulas di wajahnya.

"Seiya?" Akhirnya Shun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf. Hanya..." Dia kembali menatap dinding yang membatasi tempat latihan itu dengan bagian luar. "Dulu... Bukankah ada seorang gadis yang selalu mengunjungi tempat ini?"

"Hm?" Shun berpikir sebentar. "Seingatku, tidak."

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku bisa melihat bayangan seorang gadis, memerhatikan latihan kita. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding ini kalau ada yang menoleh ke arahnya."

Shun ikut memandang dinding itu. "Gadis yang pemalu, ya?" ucapnya, masih berusaha mengingat gadis yang disebut-sebut Seiya.

"Ya." Sebuah senyum kembali terulas di wajah Seiya. "Seorang gadis bermata safir."

* * *

.

.

.

 **After Elysium**

Kanon duduk di bayang-bayang sebuah pohon, sembari memutar-mutar setangkai bunga. Setangkai bunga yang bercahaya keperakkan. Sebuah senyum yang jarang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ternyata kamu di sini."

Seorang pemuda berjalan menghampiri Kanon, pemuda yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Saint Leo, Aiolia. Kanon tidak menjawabnya dan hanya memandangnya sejenak, sebelum kembali memperhatikan bunga di tangannya, membuat Aiolia penasaran dengan bunga itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu tipe orang yang suka bunga," komentar Aiolia.

"Biasa saja. Tapi bunga ini berbeda, kamu juga menyadarinya, bukan?" balas Kanon, tanpa memandang Aiolia.

Aiolia menatap bunga itu sejenak. Memang benar, bunga itu bukanlah bunga-bunga yang pernah dilihatnya di dunia atas, dan juga bukan bunga dari dunia bawah. "Bunga apa itu?" Akhirnya dia bertanya.

"... _Moonlace_ , kamu pernah mendengarnya...?" jawab Kanon.

Aiolia langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Dari mana kamu dapat bunga itu?"

Kanon mendongak dan memberikan Aiolia sebuah senyuman penuh arti. "Bagaimana, ya...? Apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Alis Aiolia berkedut. Dia tahu dirinya juga termasuk orang yang _iseng_ , tapi tetap saja diisengi orang lain itu tidak enak.

Baru saat itu, suara lain mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, "Tidak biasanya melihat kalian berdua bersama."

Aiolia dan Kanon menoleh ke asal suara itu, sepasang pemuda yang memiliki penampilan hampir sama dengan mereka. "Aiolos, Saga..." gumam keduanya.

Aiolos dan Saga berhenti tak jauh di hadapan mereka.

Beberapa saat berlalu, keempatnya diselimuti kesunyian yang canggung. _Well_ , sebenarnya kesunyian itu berasal dari kembar Saga dan Kanon. Keduanya hanya memandang satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sementara Aiolos dan Aiolia, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memecahkan kesunyian itu, hanya berdiri memandang kedua Saint Gemini tersebut.

Saat keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk mendiamkan sang kembar dan pergi, sebuah _Cosmo_ berganti mencuri perhatian mereka. _Cosmo_ yang sangat kuat, tetapi tetap mempertahankan kehangatan dan kelembutan. ' _Ini... Cosmo Athena...?_ ' batin Aiolos.

Tepat saat itu, seorang gadis dengan rambut _lavender_ panjang tergerai, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sepasang sayap keemasan menutupi tubuhnya, perlahan terbuka seiring ia berjalan mendekati keempat Gold Saint, sampai akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya, memperlihatkan wajah anggun bak seorang dewi dan zirah yang cocok untuk seorang Dewi Perang. Mungkin itu karena dia memang seorang dewi. Kido Saori, titisan dari Dewi perang dan kebijaksanaan, Athena.

Saori tersenyum hangat kepada mereka.

"Athena." Seiring mengucapkan itu keempatnya langsung berlutut di hadapan Saori.

"Berdirilah," ucap sang dewi. "Kalian tak perlu berlutut seperti itu lagi... Setidaknya, tidak sekarang."

Kalimat terakhir Saori sedikit membingungkan keempatnya. Tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Mereka hanya berdiri seperti permintaannya. Saori melemparkan senyuman kepada mereka satu per satu. Lalu matanya berhenti di hadapan Aiolos, ini bisa dibilang pertemuan pertama mereka setelah insiden 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Saya yakin ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita," ucap Saori kepada Aiolos. Sang Saint Sagittarius hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, memperlihatkan kebahagiaannya dapat bertemu dengan Athena, _who he sacrificed his life for_.

"Athena-sama," ucap Saga. "Mengapa anda ada disini...? Apa terjadi sesuatu...?" Nada suaranya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, dan anehnya, sedikit harapan. Harapan bahwa Dewinya memberikan mereka alasan agar bisa kembali ke sisinya di dunia atas. Beruntungnya dirinya, harapannya akan segera terwujud.

Senyuman hangat Saori luntur menjadi sebuah senyum penuh wibawa. Bibirnya akhirnya melantunkan alasan dirinya datang, "Sebenarnya..." Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengumpulkan perasaannya menjadi satu. "Saya mempunyai sebuah permintaan. Tentu saja, permintaan ini harus mendapatkan persetujuan kalian. Kalian semua..."

Mereka memandang satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka semua memiliki gambaran yang sama akan kata-kata sang Dewi berikutnya. Kanon melirik ke arah _Moonlace_ yang masih digenggamnya, dan pandangan Saori juga beralih kepada bunga tersebut.

Bibir sang Athena melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

.

.

.

 **「** **Prologue -** **完」**

* * *

 _That's it!_

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC_ , dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya... Oh, dan catatan terakhir, selain _remake_ , fic ini juga akan memuat kelanjutan dari fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Akan ada muncul karakter baru dan perubahan karakter-karakter yang sudah muncul sebelumnya...

 _Once again, thank you for reading~ I will appreciate if you would be so kind and leave a review :)_


	2. Encounter

Kembali dengan Chapter 1~  
Baiklah, di Chapter ini, OC saya akan dimunculkan. _Dimunculkan doang, belum diperkenalkan_ ~ Ehehe  
Selamat menikmati, _HAPPY READING~_ (PS: Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan dan atau membingungkan)

* * *

「 _Sebelumnya, aku hanya gadis biasa... Tapi hari itu, semuanya berubah..._ 」

.

.

Aku tidak mau mengawali kisahku dengan kata-kata itu. Karena, bahkan sebelum aku dilahirkan, kehidupanku jauh dari apa yang bisa disebut _normal_. Bagi mereka yang tidak tahu, kehidupanku terlihat seperti kehidupan idaman orang. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, aku dan keluargaku berusaha keras tersenyum untuk menutupi apa yang ada di sisi lain kehidupan orang-orang itu, sisi yang memang sebaiknya tidak mereka ketahui. ' _Aah... Seandainya saja aku ini normal..._ ' Seandainya saja aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku berfikir seperti itu. Tapi tidak, selama hampir 13 tahun kehidupanku ini, kehidupanku dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang istimewa, menakjubkan, dan ajaib, yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ya, memang tidak semuanya _baik_ , sebagian begitu _buruk_ , aku ingin sekali mereka tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku menyesal terlahir di tengah dunia seperti telah tumbuh untuk menghargai, bahkan menantikan dan menikmati semua itu. Bagiku, rasanya sayang sekali jika aku menutup mataku dan mengabaikan setiap hal yang terjadi di sekitarku. Sekarang, kembali lagi ke permasalahan awal. Apa kata-kata yang akan kupakai untuk memulai cerita ini? Ah... Bagaimana dengan ini:

.

.

.

「 _Apa kamu percaya...?_ 」

* * *

Encounter

.

.

Pemuda itu terbangun.

Hal pertama yang dilihat matanya adalah kegelapan. Mungkin kegelapan tidak cocok untuk menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebab dia tidak melihat apa-apa, tidak ada apapun. Mungkin kekosongan lebih cocok untuk menggambarkannya.

Ia mengangkat badannya dan duduk. Awalnya tubuhnya terasa berat, mungkin karena dia mengenakan zirahnya, tetapi tak lama dia sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan itu. Suara air langsung terdengar. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, dia tengah duduk di lautan air yang tidak terlihat membentang sampai ke mana. Air itu hitam, atau mungkin bening tetapi memantulkan kegelapan di sekitarnya.

Dia memandang ke sisinya, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air itu. Tapi, walaupun dia merendam tangannya secara keseluruhan, atau 100 menara _eiffel_ , dia tahu dengan sendirinya kalau dia tidak akan mencapai dasar dari lautan hitam itu. Aneh, padahal dia sekarang duduk di permukaan laut itu, dan airnya bahkan tidak mencapai mata kakinya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memandang air bening yang mengalir jatuh darinya. Tiba-tiba dia mendesah, "Mimpi ini lagi?"

Pemuda itu adalah satu dari 88 ksatria pelindung Dewi Athena, dia adalah Saint. Lebih tepatnya, Bronze Saint Pegasus, Seiya.

Ya, ini kesekian kalinya Seiya berada di tempat itu. Pertama kali dia mengalami mimpi ini... Setelah dia berhasil memperoleh _Cloth ―Sebutan untuk zirah yang dikenakan para Saint_ ― _Pegasus_ -nya. Saat itu, dia bangun dan melihat kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sejengkal pun. Tidak bisa bergerak, perasaan seolah kamu satu-satunya manusia di dunia, perasaan seolah kegelapan itu dapat menelannya saat itu juga. Dia takut. Dan percayalah, butuh usaha keras untuk membuat pemuda itu merasa takut.

Beruntung baginya, dia langsung terbangun tak lama setelah itu. Dan untuk waktu yang lama, dia tak pernah menemukan dirinya kembali ke tempat ini. Sampai beberapa minggu lalu...

Di mimpi kali itu, walaupun masih di tempat yang sama, setidaknya kali ini dia bisa bergerak bebas. Dan seperti semua orang yang menemukan dirinya di tempat gelap dan kosong, mereka akan melakukan satu hal. Mencari jalan keluar. Seiya berlari tanpa arah, mencari petunjuk sekecil apapun yang menunjukkan adanya makhluk lain di sana. Mau itu musuh, monster, hantu, tidak apa-apa. Begitulah yang dia pikirkan, selain berdoa dalam hati agar dia segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu.

Doa pertamanya dikabulkan. Dia menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah pohon berwarna abu yang batangnya seolah terbelit. Pohon gundul, tak ada satu helai pun daun di dahannya. Pohon yang cocok muncul di mimpi-mimpi buruk. Pohon itu berdiri tegak di atas gundukan tanah berumput, seperti sebuah pulau kecil.

' _Kenapa ada pohon di tempat seperti ini?_ ' pikir Seiya. _Mencurigakan_. Itulah hal pertama yang muncul ke otak orang yang melihatnya. Tapi justru karena itu, Seiya berjalan mendekatinya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Makin dekat, tapi tak ada yang berubah. Tak ada tanda-tanda seekor monster yang akan melompat tiba-tiba. Sampai, dia merasakan hembusan angin yang muncul begitu saja. Saat itulah dia melihatnya, walaupun sekilas, rambut yang tersibak oleh angin dari balik pohon itu.

Hanya sekilas, tetapi justru karena hanya sekilas membuat rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi. Dia menginjakkan kaki ke pulau itu, berhati-hati agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang tidak berarti. Semakin dekat, dia semakin berhati-hati.

Sekarang dia bisa melihatnya lebih jelas, walau masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Gadis itu memegang batang pohon tersebut, air mata mengalir dari pipinya dan menetes jatuh.

' _Kenapa dia menangis...?_ '

Siapapun pasti akan berpikir begitu.

Tapi Seiya tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menanyakannya.

Tiba-tiba angin kembali berhembus, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, membuatnya harus mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi matanya dari hembusan kuatnya. Di tengah-tengah angin itu, dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya―――

"...ya... Seiya... Seiya...!"

―――Dan dia akan terbangun. Selalu, mimpi itu berulang-ulang, setiap kali, Seiya akan dengan sendirinya berjalan ke tempat gadis itu, gadis itu selalu berada di sana, menangis. Selalu, tepat sebelum dia dapat melihat wajah sang gadis, dia akan terbangun.

 _Sebenarnya kenapa dia melihat mimpi itu berulang-ulang?_

 _Apa yang ditangisi gadis itu?_

 _Siapa gadis itu?_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, tetapi tak satu pun terjawab.

.

.

.

"Kalau boleh jujur, mimpi ini mulai mengesalkan," keluhnya.

Seiya bangun dan mulai berjalan tanpa arah. Ya, walaupun tidak tahu jalan, entah bagaimana dia selalu sampai di tempat yang sama. Pulau kecil itu.

"Kali ini aku harus berhasil melihat wajahnya!" gumam Seiya, setengah penasaran dan setengah jengkel.

Kali ini dia mencoba cara lain. Bukan mengendap-endap, dia mencoba pendekatan yang lebih... _Keras_.

"Hei! Kamu yang di sana!"

...Dia berteriak...

Tentu saja, gadis itu terkejut, sesaat dia melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian, dia langsung berbalik dan lari.

' _Argh, aku harusnya tahu ini bakal terjadi,_ ' pikirnya sebelum mengejar gadis itu.

"Tunggu! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu―"

Kata-kata itu menjadi tidak berarti ketika sang gadis terjatuh ke dalam lautan yang gelap itu.

.

.

Begitu mendengar suara Seiya, gadis tersebut segera berlari ke arah lain. Kakinya baru menyentuh permukaan air, seharusnya dia bisa berjalan di atasnya. _SEHARUSNYA_. Tetapi dia malah tenggelam ke dalam air. Secara refleks, sang gadis mengangkat tangannya sebelum keseluruhan tubuhnya berada di dalam air.

Seiya langsung mengejar gadis itu. Kalau boleh jujur, dia cukup percaya diri dengan kecepatannya, salah satu faktornya adalah kenyataan bahwa dia seorang _Saint_. Kecepataannya tidak bisa dibandingi dengan manusia biasa. Saat dia melihat gadis itu tenggelam, tangan dan kakinya bergerak lebih gesit lagi.

Seiya menangkap tangannya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Tetapi gadis itu lebih berat dari yang diperkirakannya― Bukan, gadis itu _ditarik_ , ditarik ke bawah oleh sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, tangan-tangan kecil berwarna hitam. Tangan-tangan itu keluar ke permukaan, berusaha menarik sang gadis ke dalam air sementara Seiya berusaha menariknya keluar. Kekuatan tangan-tangan itu tidak seberapa, tetapi jumlahnya yang membuat mereka lebih beruntung. Bahkan, sekarang, tangan-tangan tersebut sepertinya menyadari hehadiran Seiya. Kini mereka berusaha menarik dia masuk juga.

 _Kh!_

Seiya berusaha mempertahankan posisinya, tetapi sebuah tangan berhasil menggenggam kakinya. Tak lama tangan-tangan lain juga ikut berdatangan.

"J― Jangan― Jangan... MEREMEHKANKU!"

Dia membakar _Cosmo_ -nya. Cahaya terangnya menerangi kegelapan itu. Suara jeritan terdengar dari dalam air, seperti jeritan kesakitan seekor monster. Bersamaan dengan jeritan itu, tangan-tangan tersebut melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali ke dalam air.

 _Mereka takut pada cahaya._

Itulah kesimpulan yang diambilnya.

Dia membakar _Cosmo_ -nya lebih kuat, sehingga cahaya semakin terang. Genggamannya terhadap tangan sang gadis semakin kuat dan dia bersiap menariknya. Bereaksi terhadap cahaya, tangan-tangan yang memegang gadis tersebut melepaskan diri satu persatu.

 _Uwoooo!_

Seiya menarik sang gadis dengan kekuatan penuh. Begitu kuat, sampai gadis itu terlempar ke udara. Tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangan, membuatnya jatuh ke belakang bersama sang gadis ― _Masih berpegangan tangan_ ― dengan wajah di dada bidang Seiya.

Sang pemuda berusaha mengatur nafasnya, adrenalinnya barusan membuatnya lelah. Tanpa sadar dia menutup matanya. Sementara itu, sang gadis sadar akan posisinya yang... _Well_... Dia pun langsung mengangkat badannya.

Seiya merasakan beban yang hilang dari tubuhnya, diikuti oleh suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Mendengarnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

Tapi yang dilihatnya bukanlah wajah seorang gadis atau kegelapan, melainkan langit-langit kamarnya. Aah, dia terbangun lagi. Tepat sebelum dia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Dipaksanya badannya untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Lalu dia diam. Diam, dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dibaca. Sejenak kemudian dia menghela nafas kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

' _Agh! Mengesalkan, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi... Ada yang bilang mimpi berakhir di saat yang seru_ ―'

 _Tidak, tidak ada orang yang mengatakan itu_

'― _Kuh, padahal..._ '

"Padahal dia ada di depan mata..."

Seiya tidak bisa menjelaskan... kenapa dia ingin sekali melihat wajah gadis itu. Mungkin... Mungkin dia merasa, dengan begitu dia akan mengerti mengapa dia mengalami mimpi itu berulang-ulang. Apakah gadis itu yang membawanya ke sana, apa tujuannya.

Ah, tidak... Sepertinya ada jawaban yang lebih sederhana. Rasa ingin tahu manusia adalah sesuatu yang kuat.

"Seiya? Kamu sudah bangun?"

Suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari arah pintu kamarnya. Seiya mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis, beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, membuka pintu. Dia memiliki rambut keriting sebahu berwarna coklat dan mata yang senada. Kakaknya, Seika.

Kakaknya yang telah terpisah setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Setelah pertarungan dengan Hades, mereka tinggal bersama di _Yacht House_. Tentu saja, walaupun tinggal _bersama_ mereka tidak tinggal _sekamar_. Tetapi bagi mereka itu sama saja, asalkan mereka bisa bersama kembali sebagai keluarga.

"Baguslah," katanya lagi, "barusan seseorang bernama Tatsumi datang. Dia mencarimu."

Kini Seiya sepenuhnya terbangun. "Tatsumi? Tatsumi yang bekerja untuk Saori-san?"

Kakaknya memiringkan kepala.

' _Ah, benar juga. Neesan tidak tahu._ '

Seiya berpikir sejenak. "Apa orangnya botak? Badannya besar? Matanya seperti selalu melotot?"

"Iya, benar! Orangnya seperti itu!"

"Berarti benar Tatsumi. Untuk apa dia kesini?"

Seika tersenyum hangat. Dilihat dari senyumannya, sepertinya kabar bagus.

"Seiya... Dia bilang Saori-san sudah kembali ke Jepang―"

"APA!?"

Begitu terkejutnya, secara tidak sadar dia meremas pundak Seika.

"Apa, apa benar? Saori-san, sudah pulang...?" tanyanya sembari melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ya, dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu. Sebenarnya, Tatsumi-san bilang " _kalian semua_ "."

"Kalian― Ah, para _Bronze Saint_. Apa lagi yang kutunggu? Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat ke―"

Kata-katanya terputus. OK, memalukan, dia tidak yakin di mana mereka akan bertemu.

" _Mansion Kido_. Saori-san pulang ke Jepang, tentu saja ia ke rumahnya."

"Aah..." Seiya mengusap-ngusap belakang kepalanya.

"Dan... jika kamu mau ke sana... Apa kamu tidak keberatan Kakak ikut...?"

"Eh―"

"Sebenarnya, Saori-san ingin bertemu denganku juga. Jadi... ya?"

...

Tidak mungkin Seiya bisa berkata tidak pada kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Yokohama ke Tokyo cukup jauh. Seiya dan Seika akhirnya sampai sekitar tengah hari.

"Kalian terlambat." Itu kata-kata pertama Tatsumi ketika membukakan pintu.

"Yah, maaf ya, aku tinggal di Yokohama!" Seiya membalas dengan sarkastik. "Memangnya yang lain sudah datang semua?"

"Iya. BAHKAN Ikki."

Pemilihan kata yang aneh, tapi mengingat kebiasaan sang _Saint Phoenix_ untuk muncul ketika saat-saat genting dan menjadi " _Pahlawan_ "... pemilihan kata yang tepat.

Sementara itu, Seika kelihatan terkagum-kagum dengan kemegahan Mansion Kido. Saat sampai di gerbang tadi saja, matanya sudah terbelalak kaget melihat betapa luasnya tempat itu. Dan itu baru taman di sisi depan Mansion.

"Semuanya berkumpul di ruang belajar, ikut aku." Kata-kata Tatsumi membawa Seika kembali ke Bumi. Tentu saja, karena ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke sini, dia mengikuti Tatsumi dari belakang. Tetapi Seiya, walaupun sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi tempat ini, tetap mengikuti Tatsumi demi menemani kakaknya.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki ruang belajar. Yang menyambut mereka adalah 9 orang pemuda gagah, 4 diantaranya telah menemani Seiya melawan musuh-musuh berat.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu, semuanya!" sapanya dengan riang.

" _Ma-Maaf mengganggu..._ " Sebaliknya, Seika bersuara sepelan bisikan.

Selain pemuda-pemuda tersebut, di balik meja belajar di ujung ruangan, berdiri seorang gadis. Gadis dengan rambut _lavender_ panjang, matanya memandang ke langit dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Beberapa saat kemudian, bibirnya melengkung, dia berbalik dan menyambut kakak-adik yang baru datang.

"Saya senang sekali kamu bisa datang, Seiya... dan Seika-san juga," ada campuran kehangatan, kewibawaan, dan keanggunan dalam suaranya.

Suasana ceria di ruangan itu perlahan berubah serius.

"Saori-san... kenapa kami dikumpulkan di sini?" tanya Seiya.

"...Yang cocok untuk menjawab itu... bukan saya,"

Hampir sesaat setelah Saori mengatakan itu, seseorang berjalan memasuki ruangan. Tak heran perhatian semuanya langsung tertuju pada si pendatang baru.

" _Na_ ―!?"

"Ti, tidak mungkin..."

"Bagaimana―"

"Bagaimana bisa!?"

Yang kini berdiri di tengah mereka, adalah _Gold_ _Saint Gemini_ , Kanon. Ya, _bagaimana bisa_? Ia dan kedua-belas _Gold Saint_ lainnya mengorbankan diri untuk menghancurkan _The Wailing Wall_ saat pertempuran di _Underworld_ , _dan seharusnya meninggal_...

"Kanon! Jika kamu ada di sini, apa berarti _Gold Saint_ yang lainnya―!?"

Dia hanya diam. Membuat suasana ruangan lebih mencekam. Akhirnya, yang memecahkan kesunyian itu adalah Sang Athena.

"Karena itulah, saya meminta kalian berkumpul di sini..."

Dan itulah awalnya.

"Kalian tentu tahu Dewi Artemis?" tanya Saori.

"Tentu saja," jawab mereka hampir serentak, sebagian hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa? Apa dia lawan kita selanjutnya?"

"Bukan," jawab Kanon dengan segera. "Dia adalah **teman** kita untuk melawan musuh kita selanjutnya." Dia menggunakan penekanan kuat pada kata _teman_.

 _They were dumstruck_. Tak ada yang bersuara, mereka masih sibuk meresapi informasi tak terduga itu.

Kanon mendesah, "kalian tahu, 'kan, Artemis itu bukan cuma Dewi Bulan, tetapi juga Dewi―"

"Perawan?" potong Shun.

"Err, iya... tapi bukan itu―"

"Hewan?" Kali ini Hyoga.

"Buk―"

"Alam liar?" Shiryu ikut bersuara.

"Uh―"

"Memanah? Gunung? Hutan? Kelahiran?" Satu per satu, para _Bronze Saint_ menyuarakan tebakan mereka.

"Pemburu! Aku mau mengatakan pemburu!"

' _Ah... Itu tebakanku..._ ' batin Seiya.

 _Ehem_

Kanon berusaha menenangkan diri.

Saori menepuk pundaknya dan memberikan senyuman yang terkesan simpatik, "Saya saja yang menjelaskan." Pandangannya kini tertuju pada 10 pemuda di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang Kanon katakan, untuk melawan musuh yang selanjutnya, kita membutuhkan bantuan Artemis sebagai Dewi Perburuan. Tapi jika saya boleh jujur, ada alasan lain selain itu."

Penjelasan awal Saori selesai, ia terdiam sejenak seolah memberikan waktu kepada mereka untuk bertanya.

"Memang... sebenarnya siapa musuh baru ini?" Ikki-lah yang menanyakannya.

"...Untuk menjawab itu, ada yang perlu dijelaskan terlebih dahulu. Apa kalian tahu _Brauron_?"

Kesembilan _Bronze Saint_ langsung menatap Shiryu. Memang, di antara mereka semua, dia adalah yang paling pintar. Dalam kata lain: _kamus berjalan_ untuk para _Bronze Saint_. Yang ditatapi berusaha tak menghiraukan mereka dan tenggelam dalam pikiran. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia berkata, "Kalau tidak salah... Tempat itu disebut sebagai _Sanctuary of Artemis_?"

"Hoo... jadi seperti _Sanctuary_ kita, tapi untuk Artemis?" ucap Seiya.

"Tapi tempat itu sekarang hanya reruntuhan kuil. Untuk menyebutnya _Sanctuary_ mungkin terlalu..." Setelah mengatakannya sang _Saint Dragon_ menatap Saori. Tak terduga, sang Athena tersenyum.

"Yang kamu lihat sebagai _reruntuhan kuil_ hanyalah apa yang ada di _Dunia_ ini."

Butuh waktu untuk mengartikan kata-katanya, tetapi waktu itu tidak diberikan karena ia segera melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Di tempat itu, ada sebuah segel. Ah, tidak, sepertinya segel bukanlah kata yang cocok. 「Perbatasan」 sepertinya lebih cocok. Dan di dalam perbatasan itulah, terdapat segel."

"Perbatasan... dengan apa...?" Entah kenapa terdengar ketakutan dalam kata-kata tersebut.

"Dunia para monster."

Seketika wajah mereka pucat. Sepertinya, mereka punya firasat apa yang ingin disampaikan sang Dewi.

"Jangan bilang... Segelnya hancur dan monster-monster itu kabur semua...?"

"Tidak. Segel itu tidak hancur, tetapi... mulai retak. Dan hanya sebagian monster saja."

"Walau sebagian, tapi... Uhm, jadi, kita harus memburu mereka bersama Artemis?"

Saori menundukkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya begitu, tapi... Artemis, menghilang. Untuk waktu yang lama..."

Ekspresi mereka seketika berubah, ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan: " _Oh, bagus, jadi sekarang kita harus memburu monster-monster itu sendiri?_ "

Tetapi sang Athena tersenyum, bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum di saat seperti ini!?

"Sepertinya," katanya dengan tenang, "yang ada di pikiran kalian adalah monster liar yang haus darah. Tenanglah, kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Lawan kita, memang monster, tetapi mereka lebih _terorganisir_ , dan tidak sembarangan menyerang manusia seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

Mereka tidak bisa tidak menghela nafas lega.

"...Mereka, menamakan diri mereka― _Akumu_."

" _Akumu_? _Akumu_ seperti 「Mimpi buruk」?" tanya Ikki, yang sedari tadi diam seperti tidak tertarik.

Sang Dewi mengangguk sekali lagi. "Dan yang memimpin mereka adalah... _Sang Gorgon, Medusa_."

Di saat inilah, cerita ini dimulai.

Jika kamu bertanya kepada seorang ilmuwan atau guru sejarahmu, mereka pasti memberitahumu kalau zaman itu dibagi menjadi Zaman Batu, Logam, dan sebagainya. Tapi, jika melihat sisi mistik, jika kamu bertanya kepada tokoh-tokoh _supernatural_ , seperti Chiron sang _Centaur_ , seorang Magus, atau Dewa-Dewi, mereka akan memberitahumu bahwa zaman dibagi menjadi dua.

Zaman Para Dewa― _Age of Gods_

Dan, Zaman Manusia― _Age of Man_

Zaman Manusia ditandai dengan berkembangnya ilmu pengetahuan dan bagaimana manusia mulai menggunakannya, mereka tidak lagi hanya bergantung pada Para Dewa. Karena perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan tersebut, mereka lebih memilih untuk menggunakannya dalam menyelesaikan masalah-masalah kehidupan yang mereka hadapi. Dan―sepertinya kalian sudah menduga dan bosan mendengarnya, para Dewa dan makhluk mitologi lainnya makin lama menjadi terlupakan.

Terlupakan―Dianggap hanya sebagai mitos, dongeng, tidak nyata. Walau dalam kenyataannya, mereka nyata senyata aku dan kamu. Para Dewa-Dewi mendapat tugas baru, menjaga agar keberadaan makhluk-makhluk tersebut tetap menjadi rahasia, agar mereka tetap menjadi makhluk-makhluk yang hidup dalam imajinasi manusia.

― _Biarkanlah mereka hidup damai dalam ketidaktahuan._  
Kata mereka.

Meskipun begitu, tak semua makhluk mitologi menerima dicap sebagai _sekedar khayalan_. Beberapa dari mereka begitu agresif, tak sedikit percobaan mereka untuk membahayakan manusia. Beruntungnya, sejauh ini Para Dewa berhasil menggagalkan niatan tersebut. Tetapi, seiring waktu, kemungkinan monster-monster itu menyerang manusia makin besar. Karena itulah...

Dewi Artemis mengusulkan kepada seluruh Dewa-Dewi di Dunia untuk mengumpulkan semua makhluk mitologi dan menyegel mereka ke dunia lain. Tunggu, mungkin " _dunia lain_ " itu tidak cocok. Karena, sebenarnya mereka berada di dunia yang sama dengan kita. Hanya saja, karena berada di dimensi yang berbeda, interaksi biasa antara kita dan mereka tidak dapat terjadi.

Dan juga, Brauron sebenarnya bukan perbatasan antara dua dunia ini. Karena Artemis-lah yang mengusulkan penyegelan ini, penyegelannya pun dilakukan di Brauron. Dari situlah julukan perbatasan itu berasal. Perbatasan yang sebenarnya berada di seluruh Dunia. Selain itu, segel itu sendiri bukan untuk memisahkan kedua dunia ini. Melainkan, untuk menjaga keseimbangan antara keduanya. Dan sekarang, segel tersebut kembali melemah sejak 18 tahun yang lalu. Sampai akhirnya melemah ke _level_ dimana keseimbangan itu mulai hancur.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika keseimbangan itu hancur sepenuhnya? Kamu tidak mau tahu.

"Jadi... melemahnya segel ini disebabkan oleh monster-monster yang kabur," jelas Kanon.

" _Akumu_ yang tadi itu?" tanya Seiya.

Kanon mengangguk.

"Uhm," Shun angkat suara, "kalau kami boleh tahu... Bagaimana _Akumu_ itu bisa kabur?"

Kanon terdiam dan menatap Saori, yang masih tampak tenang seperti biasanya. Tak lama, akhirnya ia menjelaskan...

Beberapa waktu setelah penyegelan, mungkin beberapa tahun, mereka yang terjebak di Dunia itu mulai mempelajari cara untuk menyebrangi perbatasan yang memisahkan kedua dunia. Mereka mempelajarinya dari makhluk-makhluk mitologi yang diberikan izin untuk menyebrang ke _Dunia Manusia_ , makhluk-makhluk yang dianggap sebagai _Pelindung_ oleh manusia.

Mereka meninggalkan inti dan tubuh asli mereka di sana, lalu menyebrang ke dunia kita. Di sini, sebuah tubuh sementara terbentuk. Inilah alasan mengapa jika monster terbunuh, mereka dapat kembali. Dan lagi, untuk mencegah kepanikan di tengah masyarakat, ada semacam penghalang, seperti tabir atau kabut yang menghalangi manusia-manusia biasa untuk melihat wujud aslinya. Ada banyak faktor yang membuat mereka datang ke sini, tetapi kalau mereka membuat masalah, dipastikan akan ada _seseorang_ yang membunuh mereka. Yah, kita sebut saja mereka " _Pahlawan_ ".

Tetapi, di antara semua monster yang tersegel, ada beberapa yang begitu berbahaya, begitu kuat, dan begitu membenci manusia serta Dewa-Dewi yang mengasingkan mereka, mereka disegel di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. _Penjara dalam penjara_. Salah satu dari mereka, adalah Gorgon Medusa.

"Segel yang melemah ini... perbuatannya?" tanya Shun.

"Ya, _sepertinya_. Dan, entah apa ini keberuntungan atau sebaliknya, tetapi mereka menuju ke sini."

"Ke sini!? Ke sini ke Jepang!?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Hei, ini sudah diduga," komentar Kanon. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian tahu mitologi Medusa dan Athena bagaimana, 'kan?"

 _Ah..._

Tentu saja Athena menjadi target nomor satu dalam daftarnya. Tetapi, bukankah itu berarti Artemis yang memenjarakannya juga menjadi target utama?

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat. Sampai, Seiya menyeringai dan berkata, "Heh. Jadi begitu? Hei, kenapa kalian berwajah begitu! Bukankah ini menguntungkan kita? Mereka sendiri yang datang, kita tidak usah repot-repot mencari mereka. Lagi pula..." Dia menatap temannya satu per satu, sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Seiya selanjutnya, dan mereka setuju dengannya.

"―Kita tahu hanya perlu melawan dan melindungi Athena, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Moral mereka kembali terangkat. Tentu saja, mereka itu _Saint_. Sangat memalukan kalau mereka takut hanya karena hal seperti ini.

" _Yosh!_ Ayo kita kalahkan monster-monster ini!" seru Seiya sembari melemparkan tinju ke udara, _Bronze Saint_ yang lain pun mengikuti.

Tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu. Seiya pun menoleh ke arah Seika, yang sedari tadi berdiri diam.

" _Neesan..._ " Suaranya terdengar miris. " _Neesan_ , maaf, untuk melindungi Athena―Saori-san, berarti aku harus berada di sisinya... Dan itu berarti..."

Selagi Seiya berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya, Seika tersenyum dan menggeleng lembut. "Tidak. Menurutku, memang lebih baik jika Seiya berada di sini." Seika menatap Saori. "Inilah alasan anda mengundang saya ke sini, bukan?"

Saori menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang egois jika memaksa Seiya tetap bersamaku." Pandangannya kembali ke adiknya. "Sebagai gantinya, tolong jangan melakukan tindakan nekat dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, janji ya?"

Seiya hanya diam mengangguk. Ada sedikit kekesalan dalam hatinya, _padahal akhirnya kita kembali bertemu_ , pikirnya.

"Tapi, ini bukan berarti kalian harus berpisah."

Suara Saori melenyapkan perasaan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Seika-san tinggal di sini?" tanya sang Athena kepada Seika.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya akan mengganggu jika tetap di sini. Dan juga, mendengar semua ini, aku merasa lebih baik jika menjaga keselamatan anak-anak di panti..." Ia mengakhiri perkataannya dengan menatap Seiya, seolah mengatakan maaf.

Dan Seiya menyadari maksud tatapan itu. " _Ehem_ , ehh, ya... Aku juga tidak mau _Neesan_ terluka..." Dia menggaruk pipinya.

"Seiya, kita malah takut kamu sekarat. Lagi." Seisi ruangan itu tertawa mendengar canda Jabu.

Nah, permasalahannya kini sudah selesai. Para _Bronze Saint_ kembali ke Mansion Kido, dan kembali bertarung untuk melindungi kedamaian Dunia. Mengakhiri pertemuan tersebut, para _Bronze Saint_ diantar ke kamar yang akan mereka diami sekali lagi.

Seiya masuk ke kamar barunya dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dia sedang menyusunnya satu per satu.

Tak lama, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan ke depan jendela. Dibukanya jendela itu, membiarkan semilir angin menyejukkan kamar, beserta kepalanya. Bibirnya melengkung menjadi senyuman seiring kepalanya menengadah ke langit.

.

.

.

"Hm? Padahal masih siang, tapi bulannya terlihat..."

* * *

 **「つづく。。。」**

?: Baru chapter 1 udah begini... Aku khawatir...  
Wina: J-Jangan begitu dong...  
?: Lagian, apaan ini? Tema Chapter ini "ah, bukan, sepertinya ini tidak cocok..."?  
Wina: ...  
?: Kamu kelamaan tinggal di _Nasuverse  
_ Wina: _I know..._ Sudahlah, cepetan pergi sono, lagian kamu itu siapa sih? Muncul tiba-tiba...  
?: *Mengabaikan dan pergi*

Wina: ... *Sweatdrop* Yak, ayo balas review~ Hmm... _Guest_ hari ini...  
Saga: Gemini Saga, mohon bantuannya  
Aiolos: Sagittarius Aiolos *Senyum*  
Wina: *Jauh-jauh karena silau*

 **#Shimmer Caca**  
Saga: Tetep di Sanctuary!  
Wina: Aiolos gimana?  
Aiolos: Nasibku gak jelas... Dari Classics, SoG, Omega...  
Wina: K-Kasihan... ^^; Aku juga masih bingung sama nasibmu

 **#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Ma-Maaf lama...  
Saga, Aiolos: Pake banget.  
Wina: Action... Menunggu, beberapa chapter  
Saga: Sebenarnya-  
Aiolos, Wina: *Bekep Saga* Spoilerr...

 **#albaficaaiko**  
Wina: Makasih sarannya :) Yaah, sebetulnya prolog itu udah selesai jauh-jauh hari...  
Saga: Dan diposting tanpa diubah  
Aiolos: Kayaknya cara penulisannya juga berubah?  
Wina: Uhm... Menurutku segitu aja udah cukup sih  
Saga: Chapter ini juga udah selesai, tapi gak diposting jauh-jauh hari  
Aiolos: Katanya mau sekalian ngerjain chapter berikutnya  
Wina: Yaah, yang penting sekarang udah dipost kan? ' _Kenapa aku berantem sama karakter anime?_ '

Sekian~  
Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.  
Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC_ , dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Bonds Between The Two

Update... Maafkan Author yang kalau _update_ -nya itu lama setengah mati ini...

?: Jangan malas. Fokus juga sama sekolahmu.  
Kamu munculnya di akhiran aja lah... ' _Sebenarnya dia siapa sih_?'

 _HAPPY READING~_ (Maaf kalau _romance_ -nya "gak ngena" dan "memaksa")

* * *

Seiya membuka matanya dan... benar saja, dia kembali ke dalam mimpi itu. Bukannya dia membencinya. Sebaliknya, kali ini dia merasa tempat itu... _menenangkan_ , mungkin karena dia sudah menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia lakukan, perasaan mencekam tempat itu kini lenyap. Hanya saja, setiap di sini, pikiran-pikiran ruwet selalu bermunculan di kepalanya. Seperti, manusia melihat karena menerima cahaya, jadi karena dia berada dalam _kegelapan_ bagaimana dia bisa melihat? Atau, kekosongan dikatakan begitu karena, sudah jelas, kosong. Tapi karena dia ada dalam kekosongan itu, berarti itu bukan kekosongan lagi karena ada isinya? Dan masih banyak pikiran-pikiran ruwet lainnya, dia hanya mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Akhirnya dia mengangkat tubuhnya, dan dari ujung matanya, dia menangkap sebuah cahaya terang. Karena penasaran, dia menoleh ke arah datangnya cahaya tersebut. Yang dia temukan adalah sebuah lentera kertas, mengapung di permukaan lautan hitam. Cahaya keemasannya adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat Seiya di mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya.

Lentera itu bergerak pelan, seolah-olah menunggu Seiya mengikutinya. Setelah menyadarinya, Seiya pun mendekati lentera tersebut. Seiring Seiya mendekat, lentera itu bergerak menjauh, menuntun Seiya sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang telah dikenalnya betul. Pulau kecil tempat dia bertemu gadis misterius itu.

Tapi ada yang berbeda, walau dari kejauhan bisa terlihat jelas. Tempat itu menjadi terang karena dikelilingi oleh lentera kertas yang sama dengan yang ditemukannya tadi. ' _Mungkin karena tangan-tangan itu takut dengan cahaya, makanya lentera itu digunakan sebagai perlindungan?_ ' Puas dengan deduksi itu, dia mengambil selangkah lebih dekat pada pulau itu.

Lentera yang menuntunnya tadi, kini bergerak lebih cepat menjauhi Seiya menuju pulau tersebut. Ia mengisi sebuah bagian kosong dalam lingkaran lenteranya. Sepasang tangan menyambutnya, sang gadis misterius kini membenarkan posisi lentera tersebut.

Seiya hanya berdiam di tempat. Jarak mereka terlalu jauh untuk berkomunikasi, tapi cukup dekat untuk melihat satu sama lain. Sang gadis mendongak dan tersenyum. Hanya saat sekilas itulah Seiya dapat melihat wajahnya, karena sedetik kemudian, sebuah angin kencang bertiup entah dari mana. Secara refleks dia mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi matanya dari angin tersebut. Dari celah di antara tangannya, dia berusaha untuk menjaga agar pandangannya tetap pada si gadis.

Sementara itu, sang gadis masih duduk di ujung pulau, menghiraukan angin kencang yang membuat rambut panjangnya menari di atas angin. Matanya yang bagaikan safir biru menatap lurus ke depan, dan dengan senyuman lembut, ia berkata:「 _Terima kasih..._ 」

* * *

Bonds Between The Two

.

.

Pagi hari di Mansion Kido, biasanya adalah pagi yang tenang dan sunyi, hanya dihiasi oleh kicauan burung atau senandung angin yang berhembus di antara dedaunan. Tapi hari ini, banyak sekali orang yang datang ke Mansion, menciptakan kebisingannya sendiri.

Kanon duduk dan melihat keluar dari jendela, orang-orang seperti pekerja keluar-masuk bangunan utama Mansion, sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, sih?" gumamnya.

"Saya mempekerjakan mereka untuk mempersiapkan pesta nanti malam."

Kanon berbalik dan menemukan Saori berdiri di ambang pintunya yang terbuka.

"Pesta?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya," jawab sang Athena dengan singkat.

"Boleh saya tanya... untuk apa?"

Sebenarnya, Saori menunggu Kanon untuk menanyakan itu. Ia tertawa kecil dan menjelaskan, "Saya mungkin adalah Athena, tapi saya juga Kido Saori. Kido Saori, _CEO_ dari _Graude Foundation_. Dan sepertinya, saya sudah mengabaikan peran tersebut untuk terlalu lama."

Kanon mengusap-ngusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Maaf, tapi apa hubungan itu dengan pesta ini...?"

Sang Athena sebenarnya sadar kalau penjelasan yang diberikannya barusan _bertele-tele_ , tetapi ia sengaja memberikannya. "Selama ini, perusahaan-perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan _Graude Foundation_ berpikir perusahaan ini sudah gulung tikar. Di pesta malam ini, perusahaan-perusahaan itu akan diundang. Tujuannya, tentu saja untuk menunjukkan bahwa _Graude Foundation_ masih berdiri." Dan iapun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

' _Kenapa tidak mengatakan itu dari awal saja?_ ' batin Kanon, tanpa sadar dia mendesah panjang.

"Apa saya membuatmu bosan, Kanon...?" tanya Saori dengan senyuman lembut.

Kanon langsung menegakkan postur tubuhnya. "Tentu saja tidak, Athena!" serunya.

Sang Athena malah memejamkan matanya, lalu berjalan melewati Kanon, ke ujung lain kamar itu. Saat tiba di depan jendela, tanpa menatap sang ksatria _Gemini_ , sang gadis berkata, "...Bagaimana, kalau kamu jalan-jalan mengunjungi kota? Ini pertama kalinya kamu datang ke Jepang kan, Kanon?"

Ada selang kesunyian beberapa saat sebelum Kanon menjawab, "Tidak bisa. Tugasku di sini adalah untuk menlidungi Anda, bukan untuk bersenang-senang."

Saori terdiam, lalu menengadah menatap langit pagi.

" _Kau tahu... Hidup hanya untuk memenuhi kewajiban, tanpa pernah merasakan kesenangan... adalah hidup bagaikan mesin. Jika begitu, aku tidak ingin ikut bagian dalam kehidupan seperti itu._ "

Kanon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu penjelasan sang Dewi. Akhirnya, Saori berbalik menghadap Kanon dan kembali tersenyum, "Seseorang pernah mengatakan itu pada saya. Nasihat yang baik, tidakkah kamu pikir begitu?" lanjutnya, "Lagi pula, di sini ada sepuluh orang ksatria yang, saya sangat yakin, dapat melindungi saya. Menurut saya, tak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan. Jadi... bagaimana kalau bersenang-senang, walau sekali ini saja? Saya ingin sekali melihatmu tersenyum... _untuk pertama kalinya_..."

Dengan kata-kata itu, ia meninggalkan Kanon. Setelah suara langkah kakinya ditelan oleh kesunyian, barulah Kanon mulai memikirkan kata-kata tersebut.

' _Seiya, ya? Memang benar. Kalau Seiya... Aku yakin dia bisa melindungi Athena, mungkin, bahkan lebih baik dariku..._ '

Dia menatap lemari di sisi lain kamarnya. Setelah tiba di Jepang, Saori telah menyediakan segala kebutuhan sederhana untuknya―seperti pakaian―jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir soal tidak berbaur dengan orang-orang. Dia juga tak perlu khawatir akan masalah _apakah dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan masyarakat atau tidak_. Mau dia _Saint_ yang seumur hidupnya tinggal di _Sanctuary_ , mereka semua pasti tak akan mendapat kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat _normal_.

 _Jadi apa yang menahanmu? Jujurlah, kamu juga tertarik untuk melihat-lihat negeri ini kan?_

Rasanya ada bisikan seperti itu dari dalam dirinya.

"..."

Akhirnya Kanon mengambil sebuah jaket hitam dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Sepertinya... aku sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu..._ ' pikir Kanon.

Kini dia ada di antara kerumunan orang, mengikuti arus orang-orang yang berjalan. Langkahnya terhenti, dan kembali, sebuah desahan panjang lepas dari mulutnya. Setelah keluar dari Mansion Kido, dia berjalan tanpa arah. Sampai akhirnya, dia sampai di daerah ramai, penuh dengan bangunan-bangunan tinggi. Tempat itu berbeda dari _Athens_ , penuh dengan gedung pencakar langit, pemandangan gedung-gedung ini adalah perubahan yang menyegarkan dari bangunan-bangunan kuno _Sanctuary_.

Sebagian besar waktu selama berjalan, kepala Kanon akan terangkat dan melihat-lihat bangunan di sekelilingnya. Sikapnya sedemikian rupa, sehingga bukan memberikan kesan orang udik, tetapi lebih seperti turis. Yah, walaupun itu memang kenyataannya.

Kanon terus berjalan. Tanpa dia sadari, gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang itu kini digantikan dengan gedung setinggi 2 lantai. Ternyata, dia sudah kembali ke pinggiran kota, dekat dengan daerah perumahan.

Hanya ada satu masalah kecil―

' _Akui saja, aku tersesat._ '

―Kanon tersesat.

Saat itu, matahari sudah tinggi. Kanon memutuskan untuk kembali, tetapi... pemilihan waktunya kurang tepat. Jalanan kini penuh sesak dengan orang. _Jam sibuk_. Sejauh matanya, yang ada adalah lautan manusia tak berujung. Dan makin lama, jumlah orangnya justru bertambah. Akhirnya... Kanon terbawa oleh arus orang yang hilir mudik... sampai ke sisi lain kota.

Dan akhirnya dia sampai ke sini.

' _Bagaimana aku kembali ke Mansion sekarang?_ ' keluhnya dalam hati. Di tempat yang tidak dikenali, jalan yang tidak diketahui, berjalan tanpa tahu arah hanya akan memperburuk situasi.

Sinar matahari tiba-tiba menyerang matanya, secara refleks Kanon mengangkat tangannya di depan matanya. Matahari kini sudah tepat di atas kepalanya, udara semakin panas, keringat mulai mengalir dari dahinya.

Kanon mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke jalan di sisinya. Di depannya, ada sebuah penyebrangan, banyak orang yang menyebrang dari kedua sisi jalan, tapi ada seorang gadis yang langkahnya terhenti. Seiring dengan itu, dia menengadah menatap langit.

Lampu lalu lintas kini berubah merah, orang-orang mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyebrang sebelum ada kendaraan datang. Tapi, gadis itu masih tetap berdiri di sana. Ombak kekhawatiran mendadak mendatangi sang ksatria _Gemini_.

Yang datang berikutnya adalah sebuah suara memekakkan telinga, bunyi klakson dari sebuah truk. Ada truk yang datang, datang dengan cepat. Orang-orang hanya berdiri di sana dengan wajah khawatir, beberapa mengabadikannya dengan kamera _handphone_ mereka. Tapi tak ada yang bergerak untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Akhirnya, Kanon melompati pagar pembatas dan berlari ke arah gadis itu. Meski mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tidak perlu bersembunyi di balik topeng bernama _Saint_ , ada dorongan tersendiri dari hati Kanon untuk menyelamatkan semua orang yang bisa dia selamatkan. _Menebus dosa-dosanya?_ Ya, mungkin karena itu.

Dia menggenggam tangan sang gadis dan bersiap menariknya. "Oi! Bukan saatnya untuk melamun!" serunya. Merasakan seseorang memegangnya, sang gadis tersentak sadar dan berpaling ke arah Kanon.

 _Untuk sesaat, waktu seolah melambat dan berhenti_.

Gadis itu berparas cantik, rambutnya panjang berwarna _cream_ , dan matanya bagaikan batu safir biru. Dari tubuh dan tinggi badannya, dia kurang lebih terlihat seperti gadis dewasa. Wajahnya yang lembut membuatnya terlihat seperti keluar dari sebuah lukisan. _Jika saja dia tersenyum... pasti akan sempurna..._ Kanon segera menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. Yang benar saja, mata mereka hanya bertemu untuk sesaat, dan dunia seakan berhenti? Apa mungkin karena kamu jarang bertemu gadis-gadis, selain para _Saint_ wanita yang bertopeng, Kanon?

Truk tadi mendekat, melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Kanon menarik sang gadis ke sisi jalan, dan ―secara refleks― mendekatkan gadis itu ke pelukannya. Terkejut, gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terdiam di situ.

Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah truk melaju kencang melewati mereka dengan pengemudinya meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk dituliskan di sini.

Kanon memperhatikan arah truk itu pergi, lalu bernafas lega. Ia berbalik menghadap sang gadis dan berkata, "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sang gadis tak menjawab. Setelah Kanon membantunya berdiri, barulah dia sadar kalau tangan gadis itu bergetar.

' _Tentu saja dia syok..._ ' batinnya. Kepalanya diturunkan sedikit, berusaha melihat wajah sang gadis yang ditundukkan, tetapi wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

Sekali lagi, Kanon menatap sekeliling mereka. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi hanya melihati peristiwa itu kini sudah kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Kanon pun menggenggam jari jemari sang gadis dan membawanya ke taman yang ada di depan matanya.

Taman itu tak terlalu luas dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan, tak ada orang lain selain keduanya.

Kanon membawakan dua buah kaleng minuman kepada sang gadis yang duduk menunggu di salah satu bangku taman. Diberikannya satu kaleng kepada sang gadis.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

Kanon mengangguk dan duduk di sampingnya. Kaleng minumannya dibuka, dan dia meneguk isinya.

Ada sebuah kesunyian nyaman menyelimuti keduanya. Angin semilir bertiup, beberapa ekor burung berkicau di dahan pohon dekat mereka, cahaya matahari juga melembut.

"...Terima kasih juga, sudah menyelamatkanku tadi..." ucap sang gadis, memecah kesunyian.

"Tak apa. Lain kali jangan melamun ketika menyebrang," balas Kanon.

Sang gadis tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu lamunkan?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Tak lama, ia kembali menengadah ke langit. "...beberapa hari ini, bulan muncul di siang hari... Aku ingin tahu, apakah itu memiliki suatu arti..." jelasnya. Entah kenapa, matanya berubah sendu.

Kanon memerhatikannya sebentar, lalu kembali meminum minumannya. ' _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan situasi kita...?_ 'pikirnya.

Gadis itu menatap wajah Kanon sejenak, berusaha membaca ekspresinya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke kaleng di tangannya. Akhirnya dia membuka kaleng itu, dan menyesapnya sedikit. Tubuhnya agak terkejut ketika rasa pahit menyerang lidahnya.

Dia menatap merek yang terpampang di kaleng itu. ' _Tentu saja pahit, ini kopi_...' pikirnya.

Dia kembali menyesap minuman itu, kini lidahnya sudah terbiasa dengan rasa pahit kopi itu. Keduanya hanya diam seperti itu, meminum minuman masing-masing.

.

.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja..." ucap Kanon setelah membuang minuman mereka berdua. "Sudah waktunya aku kembali." Dia bangun dan berjalan beberapa langkah, sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

Dia melupakan masalah kecilnya.

"Ada apa...?" tanya sang gadis, masih duduk di tempatnya.

Kanon terlalu malu untuk mengakui ini di depannya. Tapi akhirnya, dia berbalik ke arah gadis itu. Pipinya memerah sedikit ketika dia bertanya, "Apa kamu tahu... jalan ke Mansion Kido...?"

"Eh...?" Dia terdiam sejenak. "Y-Ya... Aku tahu... Jangan-jangan..."

Kanon mengangguk dengan enggan.

...

"Ffhh... Ahaha..." Sang gadis tertawa kecil.

' _Argh, bagus... Aku mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan orang yang tak kukenal_ ,' pikir Kanon sambil mengacak rambut panjangnya.

"Apa Anda ingin kuantarkan ke sana?" tanya sang gadis. "Sebenarnya, rumahku juga di dekat sana." Kali ini, sebuah senyum tulus mengiringi perkataannya.

Kanon menatap sang gadis dari ujung matanya. "Kalau kamu tidak keberatan," jawabnya.

"Oh, tidak," balasnya. "Dan maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menertawakan Anda barusan." Sang gadis bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum kepada Kanon.

"Tak apa, aku tidak tersinggung," katanya, "Yang ada, aku malu akan diriku sendiri."

Sang gadis mengangguki perkataan Kanon. "Apa sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ya. Tapi sebelum itu... Boleh kutanya, siapa namamu?"

"Ah... Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Sang gadis kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih manis dari sebelumnya. "Mitsuki, Kamishiro Mitsuki."

"Mitsuki..." ulang Kanon. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Mitsuki. Namaku Kanon." Kanon memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Kanon dan Mitsuki berjalan berdampingan. Jalan yang dipilih Mitsuki adalah melalui daerah perumahan, berbeda dengan kota, daerah ini cukup sepi dan tak banyak orang lalu lalang.

"Hei, apa kamu tidak keberatan aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Kanon.

Mitsuki menoleh ke arahnya dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Apa kamu biasa jalan sejauh ini? Maksudku, rumahmu juga di sisi lain kota, kan?"

"Ah... itu..." Mitsuki menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya, aku terbawa arus orang banyak... dan berakhir di situ..." jawabnya dengan malu.

"Hoo...? Kita sama kalau begitu. Sebenarnya aku juga terbawa arus jam sibuk sampai ke sana."

"Eh...? T-Ternyata... begitu..." Sang gadis tertawa gugup. "Aku semakin menyesal tertawa tadi... Maaf."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tersinggung," ucap sang ksatria _Gemini_ datar.

Mitsuki menatapnya sejenak dan mengangguk pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku junga ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kalau tidak keberatan, tentunya."

"Tentu, tanyakan saja."

"Baiklah. Kanon-san, ada urusan apa di Mansion Kido? Ada kabar juga kalau Kido Saori-san sudah kembali ke Jepang..."

"Ya. Aku datang ke Jepang bersamanya. Uhm, agak sulit menjelaskan ini. Pekerjaanku... intinya itu, kurang lebih... Pokoknya, pekerjaanku adalah melindungi seseorang―"

' _Bodyguard?_ ' batinnya.

"―dan orang yang harus kulindungi sekarang itu,"

"Saori-san?" tebak Mitsuki.

Kanon mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa tidak apa-apa bersantai-santai seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Kanon terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu. "Awalnya, menurutku tidak. Tapi, ada sepuluh pemuda lain di sisinya, dan aku percaya mereka bisa melindunginya."

Entah kenapa, gadis bermata biru safir itu tersenyum. Mitsuki sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia tersenyum, mungkin dia kagum dengan keyakinan Kanon pada kawan-kawannya.

' _Ya, pasti itu._ ' Mitsuki memejamkan mata saat memikirkannya, senyuman lembutnya masih terlihat jelas.

Langkah sang gadis terhenti. Kanon baru sadar ketika dia sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Sang pemuda ikut berhenti, lalu berbalik badan dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Mitsuki memalingkan kepalanya ke samping sebelum menjawab, "Sudah sampai."

Kanon ikut memalingkan kepalanya. Ternyata benar, mereka sudah sampai di gerbang utama Mansion Kido. Sang gadis mengamati Kanon seiring sang ksatria berjalan ke depan gerbang.

"Jadi... sampai di sini saja..." Mitsuki membungkuk sopan, berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh.

 _Aah..._ Entah kenapa, ada perasaan berat yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata dalam hati sang gadis.

"Hei―" panggil Kanon.

Mitsuki menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi tidak menoleh ke arah Kanon.

"―Uhm, jangan melamun di jalan, ya. Hati-hati dengan truk, dan... Kau tahulah. Ahaha..."

Entah bagaimana, kata-kata itu berhasil mengangkat sedikit perasaan berat itu dari hatinya.

Akhirnya Mitsuki menoleh. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih," balasnya.

Melihat senyumannya, Kanon pun membalas dengan senyumannya sendiri.

Sang gadis kembali berjalan pergi, lalu berkata, "Dan... sampai bertemu nanti malam, Kanon-san." Mitsuki mengucapkannya saat jarak di antara mereka berdua cukup jauh. Kanon tidak menyadari perkataan gadis tersebut sampai dia berada di tengah-tengah kebun Mansion.

"Nanti malam?"

.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam. Kini saudarinya, sang Bulan, menggantikannya menerangi Dunia. Cahayanya pucat dan lembut, berbeda dengan cahaya dari Mansion Kido yang kini terang benderang. Banyak mobil memasuki gerbang, dan ada lebih banyak orang lagi yang memasuki pintu utama Mansion.

Semuanya mengenakan pakaian-pakaian mewah dan indah, perhiasan-perhiasan mahal ikut menghiasi penampilan mereka. Kelihatan sekali, mereka adalah orang-orang kaya dan atau penting.

Di dalam Mansion, suasana tidak kalah ramai. Alunan musik lembut seperti diredam oleh perbincangan-perbincangan para tamu. Mereka yang baru datang segera menghampiri tuan rumah acara ini, Kido Saori. Ada yang hanya sekedar menyapa, ada yang membicarakan masalah perusahaan, dan ada juga yang bergurau tentang sesuatu yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh mereka yang berdompet tebal.

Sang Athena mengenakan gaun putih berlengan panjang dengan jalinan emas pucat dan kain sutra berwarna _lavender pink_ di bagian dalam rok gaunnya yang terbelah di tengah, serta sarung tangan berwarna putih.

 _Cantik_ , belum cukup untuk menggambarkan penampilan sang Dewi.

Lalu masuk seorang lagi ke dalam ruangan pesta. Ia mengenakan jas putih di atas sebuah kemeja hitam, seiring dia berjalan masuk, banyak perempuan yang tersipu-sipu dan berbisik satu sama lain. Sama seperti tamu yang lain, begitu memasuki ruangan, kakinya langsung membawanya ke hadapan sang Athena. Saori tersenyum lembut ketika melihat kedatangannya.

"Apa kamu menyukai pakaian yang saya persiapkan, Kanon?" tanyanya.

Kanon mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi saya minta maaf, merepotkan Anda dengan ini..."

"Lagi-lagi... Sudah saya katakan berapa kali? Saya tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Kanon mengalihkan pandangannya, bersamaan dengan dia mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Dimana para Bronze yang lainnya?"

Saori ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunjukkan di mana _Saint_ lainnya itu berada. Mengikuti pandangannya, Kanon menemukan mereka tak jauh dari sana. Ada yang mengenakan jas sepertinya, ada yang hanya sekedar mengenakan kemeja dan dasi, lalu ada Shiryu yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional Cina.

Tak lama, Seiya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Seiya," kata Kanon, "kamu tidak berencana untuk mencuri sesuatu, kan?" komentarnya ketika melihat pakaian Seiya. Dia mengenakan jas dan celana putih di atas kemeja biru dan dasi merah. Ya, kalian pasti tahu siapa yang dimaksud Konanー Ah bukan, Kanon.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," balas Seiya, sembari menggaruk pipinya. "Neesan yang menyuruhku memakai ini. Katanya: "Karena ini pesta, lebih baik jika mengenakan pakaian pesta, kan?". Begitu."

"Ooh, kakakmu. Lalu, di mana dia?"

"Sudah pulang. Dia merasa tidak cocok berada di pesta seperti ini."

Terlihat jelas perubahan ekspresi Seiya. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba menyembunyikannya, perasaan sedih seolah tertulis dengan spidol permanen di wajahnya. Oh, mungkin tidak permanen. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

"Lagi pula, kalau aku mau mencuri sesuatu... Aku akan mencuri hati Saori-san, ahaha!"

Tentu saja, dia bercanda. Atau setidaknya, dia sendiri berpikir kalau dia bercanda. Sementara dia tertawa, Saori berusaha keras agar wajahnya tidak berubah merah padam. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, dan berjalan menjauh.

" _Oya, oya.._. Kamu sudah tumbuh dewasa sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, ya?"

Sebuah suara memanggil Saori. Ketika ia berbalik, seorang pria lanjut usia sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Beliau mengenakan sebuah _haori_ berwarna gelap di atas _kimono_ pria yang berwarna gelap juga. Rambutnya telah memutih seperti salju, matanya sayu, wajahnya memberikan kesan kebijaksanaan, dan pada saat yang sama, kejenakaan seorang anak kecil. Ia menggunakan sebuah tongkat kayu untuk berjalan, tetapi tubuhnya tetap tegak dan cara jalannya memberikan kesan wibawa yang kuat.

Kanon, yang sedari tadi berada di sisi Saori, mengamati sang kakek dari atas ke bawah.

"Saya senang sekali Anda bersedia datang, Kamishiro Sonosuke-sama," sapa Saori.

"Hohoho," tawa sang kakek. "Tak mungkin aku menolak. Mitsumasa adalah kawan lamaku, kupikir ide bagus untuk datang ke sini dan mengunjunginya."

' _Itu... Bercanda, kan? Orang ini tahu kalau Kido Mitsumasa sudah meninggal, kan?_ ' batin sang _Gemini_. ' _Ngomong-ngomong, Kamishiro...?_ '

"Ojiichan, jangan mengatakan hal menyeramkan seperti itu! Kata-katamu seolah akan menyebrang ke sana untuk menemui―"

Kanon menoleh ke arah suara itu. Suara yang tak asing... Mata keduanya bertemu. Orang ituーgadis itu, belum menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Mi-Mitsuki...?" Mata Kanon terbelalak melihat gadis berambut _cream_ di hadapannya.

.

Saori, Mitsuki, dan kakeknya memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya, terdapat 3 buah sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja, dan ada sebuah piano. Pada dinding di belakang piano itu, ada sebuah lukisan besar. Lukisan Kido Mitsumasa. Kamishiro Sonosuke berjalan ke hadapan lukisan itu, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan rindu dan sedih.

"Wahai sahabatku," katanya, "Sudah berapa tahun sejak kepergianmu? Lama sekali kita tak bertemu. Hari ini, cucumu mengundangku untuk hadir ke pestanya. Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Aku datang bersama dengan cucu perempuanku, apa kamu masih mengingatnya? Terakhir kalian bertemu, dia masih kecil sekali. Ah... betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu..."

Dia pun mulai _berbincang_ dengan kawan lamanya itu.

Saori dan Mitsuki memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke ruang pesta. Keduanya berjalan bersampingan di lorong kosong yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan.

" _Olympia Corporation_ ," kata Mitsuki, memecah kesunyian. "Perusahaan yang dipimpin Ojiichan sekarang. Kalau tidak salah, _Olympia Corporation_ dan _Graude Foundation_ dibangun bersama-sama, ya?"

Saori mengangguk. "Sejak awal, kedua perusahaan ini menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang baik. Saya akan senang sekali, jika hubungan itu bisa berlanjut."

"Aku mungkin tidak mengerti urusan-urusan mengenai perusahaan, ekonomi, atau semacamnya. Tapi, aku cukup yakin hubungan ini akan berlanjut selama mungkin." Mitsuki mengatakannya sembari tersenyum. Saori membalas senyumannya.

Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah mendekati ambang pintu menuju ruangan pesta. Sebelum masuk, Saori berhenti dan bertanya kepada Mitsuki. "Mitsuki...? Apa kamu benar-benar ingin kembali ke pesta ini? Saya tahu orang-orang yang ada di sini adalah orang-orang kaya yang hanya akan membicarakan kekayaan mereka, menyombongkannya, bahkan beradu siapakah yang memiliki harta lebih banyak... Kamu tidak menyukai hal itu, bukan?"

Mitsuki terkejut dengan bagaimana Saori bisa mengetahui hal itu. Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu menatap ke lorong di belakangnya. "Hm... Bagaimana, ya...? Sejujurnya, aku tertarik untuk menjelajahi tempat baru seperti ini. Tapi, mungkin tidak malam ini." Ia kembali tersenyum.

Saori tampak sedikit bingung dengan kata-katanya, ' _Tempat baru_?' batinnya. Tetapi, seolah menyadari sesuatu, ia hanya mengangguk. Dan akhirnya, kedua gadis itu kembali ke ruangan pesta.

Saori kembali sibuk menyapa dan menghibur tamu-tamu pesta. Sementara Mitsuki lebih memilih menyendiri. Memang benar, dia tidak mengenal dan tidak tertarik untuk berbincang dengan tamu lainnya. Sama halnya dengan tamu yang berbincang dengannya. Jika ada yang menyapanya, dia akan tersenyum dan balas menyapa. Hanya sampai di situ. Kedua sisi tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibicarakan, jadi keduanya mundur. Sebenarnya, alasan dia datang ke sini ialah hanya untuk menemani kakeknya yang sudah tua. Dan juga...

"Jadi ini yang kamu maksud tadi siang?"

Sebuah suara menyapanya.

Kanon mendekati Mitsuki yang berdiri di depan sebuah jendela. Di tangannya, ada 2 gelas berisi minuman bening berwarna keemasan. Mitsuki berbalik dan tersenyum kecil.

"Seharusnya kamu bilang saja kalau kamu diundang ke pesta ini," lanjut Kanon.

Keduanya tertawa. Sang _Gold Saint_ menyodorkan salah satu minumannya kepada sang gadis.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak minum minuman beralkohol..." tolaknya.

"Aku juga tidak. Mana mungkin aku minum alkohol saat bertugas, ini soda."

Sembari berkata "Oh," Mitsuki menerima gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. Memang benar, itu soda. Dia meneguknya beberapa kali, sebelum memandang Kanon dari ujung matanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Katakan saja," ucap Kanon tanpa memandangnya.

Mitsuki terdiam sejenak. Lalu... "Baiklah," katanya, "...Aku merasa aneh menanyakan ini, tapi... Apa tidak lebih baik Kanon-san berada di sisi Saori-san?"

Kanon terdiam sejenak, menyusun kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis. Lalu, ia memandang ke sisi lain ruangan pesta, mengamati sosok Seiya dan Saori di kejauhan. Mitsuki yang memperhatikannya, mengikuti arah pandangan sang _Gemini_. Dia tidak tahu siapa atau apa yang dicarinya, tetapi dia tidak keberatan ataupun bertanya. Sang gadis senang melatih otaknya, menjaganya agar tetap tajam.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin berdua dengannya. Aku hanya menghargai keinginan itu, dan memberikan dia kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya," jelas Kanon.

Mitsuki menjawabnya dengan "Hmm," dan sebuah anggukan, matanya masih berusaha mencari sosok yang dimaksud Kanon.

"Dan juga..." kata Kanon lagi, mengalihkan pandangan Mitsuki kepadanya. "... Akhirnya, aku bertemu denganmu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu lepas lagi?"

Kalau sebelumnya Kanon mengalihkan pandangan Mitsuki, sekarang pandangan sang gadis terpaku padanya. Matanya terbelalak, dan dia berusaha keras agar rona merah di pipinya tidak muncul ke permukaan.

Pandangan keduanya masih tertuju pada satu sama lain.

"Aku baru sadar," ucap Kanon. "Kau tahu, Mitsuki. Aku... belum mengucapkan terima kasih, ya? Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku ke Mansion Kido." Kanon mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Oh. Ng... Ah, tentu. Terima kasih kembali." Akhirnya dia menyerah. Pipi Mitsuki berubah merah padam karena rasa malu akan satu dan lain hal. Sang gadis memalingkan kepala dan menundukkannya, berharap pemuda di sisinya tak dapat melihat pipinya yang merah.

Sementara itu, Kanon menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya dia mengatakannya. Rasanya sudah tidak ada beban di hatinya, Kanon bahkan tidak sadar dirinya tersenyum. Sekarang setelah urusannya selesai, sang _Gemini_ sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan tetap bersama Mitsuki, atau kembali ke Athena. Saat membanding-bandingkan kedua pilihan itu, tanpa sadar dia menoleh ke arah Mitsuki.

' _Kalau dilihat-lihat... dia cantik juga..._ ' batinnya.

Sang gadis memang berparas cantik, tapi baru saat itu Kanon memerhatikan penampilan sang gadis dengan teliti. Rambut _cream_ panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja bagaikan kain sutera. Walaupun kini tertutupi oleh poni Mitsuki yang cukup panjang, dia mengingat jelas bola mata bagaikan sepasang safir biru itu. Gaun yang dikenakannya adalah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna _soft cyan_ dan bergradasi menjadi putih di ujung bawah gaunnya. Ia mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari yang senada dengan gaunnya, menutupi pergelangan tangan sang gadis dan berlanjut ke atas, hampir menyentuh bahunya. Kalau diperhatikan, penampilan gadis tersebut adalah yang paling _simple_ di antara tamu-tamu lainnya. Dari leher sang gadis, tatapan Kanon turun ke bawah. Sang gadis tak mengenakan perhiasan apapun, tak ada cincin, gelang, anting, maupun kalung.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba Mitsuki menoleh kepada Kanon. Dia menangkap Kanon sedang memperhatikannya dan saat sadar kemana arah matanya tertuju, dalam sekejap dia kembali tersipu, kini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Secara refleks, dia meletakkan tangannya untuk menutupi daerah dadanya. Melihat tindakan Mitsuki, wajah Kanon ikut berubah merah.

' _Bukan! Bukan begitu! Dia pasti mengira aku barusan menatap- Argh, tidak!_ ' rutuk Kanon dalam hati. Sementara di dunia nyata, dia berpaling ke samping dan mengacak-acak rambut biru panjangnya.

Walaupun awalnya panik setengah mati, akhirnya dia berhasil menenangkan diri. Kanon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap Mitsuki. "Kamu tidak memakai perhiasaan apapun, ya? Kalung saja tidak."

Menyadari maksud dari perkataan itu, Mitsuki menurunkan tangannya, ekspresinya menjadi lebih rileks.

"Kalau kubilang," jawabnya, "aku tidak suka memamerkan kekayaan... Apa Kanon-san percaya?"

Kanon meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagunya. "Kamu tidak terlihat seperti tipe orang pembohong... Kenapa tidak?"

Mitsuki tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin menjawab begitu. Tapi, mungkin jawaban sebenarnya... Karena aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang kusuka, dan masih menunggu."

Kanon kurang mengerti maksud perkataan sang gadis, tetapi dia mendiamkannya dan tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Matanya kembali mencari sosok sang Athena.

Saori dan Seiya, akhirnya ditinggalkan sendiri oleh para tamu, kini menyingkir ke pojok ruangan. _Akhirnya kita bisa istirahat_ , atau setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikir.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, _Athena_." Sebuah suara yang tidak asing memanggil mereka. Keduanya berbalik, hampir bersamaan, dan mata mereka terbelalak, hampir bersamaan juga. Di hadapan mereka adalah seorang pemuda berambut biru seperti laut, mengenakan tuksedo putih dari atas ke bawah. Tak jauh dibelakangnya, ada seorang pemuda lain berambut ungu pucat, dengan mata hampir senada dengan _wine_ yang ada dalam gelas yang dipegangnya.

Secara refleks, Seiya berdiri di depan Saori, menghalangi pendatang baru itu untuk mendekati sang Dewi. " _Poseidon_." Ada sesuatu seperti amarah dalam suaranya. "Ada apa kamu di sini?"

"Tenanglah, _Pegasus Seiya_. Aku diundang ke sini oleh Dewi di belakangmu itu." Matanya melewati pundak Seiya, dan memandang gadis di belakangnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku mungkin Dewa Penguasa Laut. Tapi, aku juga Julian Solo. Jangan lupa, perusahaanku dan _Graude Foundation_ adalah mitra. Jadi aku akan menghargai... jika kamu tidak memanggilku Poseidon di depan umum seperti ini." Perkataan itu lebih cocok disebut ancaman, apalagi ketika dibarengi dengan tatapan mengancam seperti itu.

"Dia benar, Seiya." Saori akhirnya menangani situasi, menenangkannya. "Saya yang mengundangnya. Dan saya juga setuju mengenai bagaimana kita harus memanggil satu sama lain. Jadi, saya juga akan menghargainya jika Anda tidak memanggil saya _begitu_ di sini." Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Saori.

Julian membalas senyuman itu dan berkata, "Cukup adil." Dia berbalik kepada pemuda di belakangnya. "Tentu kalian ingat Sorrento?" tanyanya sembari mengambil salah satu gelas dari tangan Sorrento.

"Dia satu-satunya _General Marina_ yang selamat dari pertarungan terakhir kita. Tentu saja, satu-satunya selain..."

 _Tentu saja mereka tahu. Tentu saja mereka bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud oleh Poseidon._

"... _Sea Dragon_."

Begitu dia mengatakannya, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Ketika berbalik, ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah Kanon. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain dalam-dalam, tak ada kata-kata yang terucap.

" _Sea Dragon Kanon_. Ternyata benar, kamu dibangkitkan juga."

"Juga? Apa maksudmu, _Kaiou_? Jangan-jangan... Para Marina juga...?"

"Hmm... Bagaimana, ya? Kalau kamu kembali, mungkin aku akan _mempertimbangkan_ untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, _Sea Dragon_."

Senyuman Julian makin melebar. Sedangkan ekspresi Kanon mengeras.

"Aku bukan Marina-mu lagi. Sekarang aku adalah _Gold Saint Gemini_ , ksatria pelindung Athena."

"Terserah kamu ingin mengatakan apa. Tapi bagiku, kamu akan terus menjadi _Sea Dragon_. Lagi pula... Posisi itu memang bukan milikmu dari awal, kan? _Gemini_ , dari dulu sampai sekarang, adalah posisi yang dipegang oleh kakakmu, Saga. Bukan kamu."

Kanon tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia bersiap menarik kerah sang Raja Laut, dan melemparkannya ke udara. Tapi sebelum dia bisa melakukannya, sepasang tangan memegangi tangan mantan _Sea Dragon_ itu. Bukan Saori, tetapi Mitsuki.

Ternyata sang gadis mengikuti Kanon ketika dia melesat ke sisi Athena.

Mitsuki hanya memandangi Kanon, tapi bukan dengan tatapan lembut, iba, ataupun simpati. Kedua matanya seolah bersinar dengan keyakinan kuat. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, tapi Kanon tahu sang gadis menyuruhnya berhenti.

Kanon pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Julian, dan menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin melihat ekspresi kemenangan di wajah sang Poseidon.

Julian mendekati gadis yang baru datang tersebut. "Anda... Cucu _CEO Olympia Corporation_ , kalau tidak salah namamu..."

"Kamishiro Mitsuki. Dan saya mengenal Anda, Julian Solo-sama."

"Oh, tidak usah terlalu sopan seperti itu." Julian meraih tangan sang gadis, lalu mengecupnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Mitsuki." Tatapan Julian menunjukkan seolah ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, yang mungkin tidak diketahui oleh sang gadis sekalipun.

Sementara itu, Seiya menatap sang gadis dari kejauhan. ' _Dia, rasanya... Mirip seseorang... Apakah dia...?_ '

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tetapi orang-orang dewasa yang menghadiri pesta ini tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka masih bersenda gurau, minum, makan, dan menikmati suasana pesta.

Mitsuki kembali menyendiri di depan jendela, mengamati bulan purnama di langit. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai mengusap satu sama lain, mencoba mengusir rasa dingin yang menyerangnya.

"Kedinginan?"

Sebuah jas putih tiba-tiba menyelimutinya, membantu menghilangkan kedinginan dengan kehangatan yang diberikannya.

"Terima kasih, Kanon-san," balas Mitsuki.

Kanon tidak tahu apakah dia senang dipanggil begitu atau tidak. "Kanon-san" membuatnya merasa tua.

"Ini cuma tebakanku, tapi... Kamu tidak biasa terjaga selarut ini, ya?"

"Maaf, tapi tebakanmu salah. Aku tidak apa terjaga sampai pagi menyingsing. Tapi, mungkin malam ini aku kelelahan."

"Ooh... Kelelahan kenapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Mitsuki menggenggam erat jas yang diberikan Kanon, enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Atau mungkin, _tidak bisa menjawabnya_.

"A, Hei, aku tidak memaksamu menjawab. Tak apa kalau kamu tidak mau memberitahuku."

"...Ya. Terima kasih... Maaf..."

Makin larut, ada tamu-tamu yang akhirnya meninggalkan pesta dan pulang. Tempat itu masih ramai, tapi jumlah orangnya bertambah sedikit.

"Hohoho..."

Kakek Mitsuki, Sono, kembali tak lama tadi. Beliau mulai menikmati macam-macam minuman yang ada di pesta itu. Tampaknya, sekarang dia mabuk. Sebenarnya, dia memang tidak bisa minum banyak.

"Ojiichan, cukup. Kamu sudah mabuk."

Ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa Mitsuki menemaninya.

"Apa lebih baik kita pulang?"

Kini dia harus membantu kakeknya agar bisa berdiri tegak.

"Pulang selarut ini berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di sini?" usul Saori.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kami tidak ingin merepotkan," balas Mitsuki.

"Sama sekali tidak." Saori tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan, "Tetapi saya tidak memaksa, ini terserah pada Anda."

"Mitsuki." Tiba-tiba Sono memanggil cucunya. Dari matanya, dia terlihat sudah tidak mabuk lagi. "Kamu menginap saja, aku tidak keberatan."

"E-Eh? Aku menginap? Ojiichan bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja, Ojiichan pulang."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Ojiichan pulang sendiri!"

"...Sejujurnya... Ojiichan ingin kamu menginap, agar bisa lebih akrab dengan Saori."

Mitsuki dan Saori menatap satu sama lain, kebingungan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Ojiichan mau... pesahabatan Ojiichan dan Kido juga berlanjut pada cucu kami. Hahaha, aneh, ya?" Nada suara Sono, entah kenapa, terdengar sendu. Mitsuki dan Saori bisa mendengarnya.

Setelah sebuah desahan panjang, akhirnya Mitsuki mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap. Tapi, **TOLONG** hati-hati di jalan, Ojiichan."

Setelah itu, Mitsuki dan Saori menemani Sono sampai pintu utama Mansion. Mereka mengamati Sono masuk ke dalam sebuah _limousine_ milik keluarga Kamishiro. Pengemudinya masuk ke dalam mobil, dan setelah menyalakan mesinnya, mengemudikannya keluar dari pekarangan Mansion. Setelah mobil itu menghilang di kejauhan, keduanya kembali masuk.

"Mari saya antarkan ke kamarmu, Mitsuki," ucap sang Athena.

.

Mendekati tengah malam, Mansion Kido kembali sunyi senyap. Semua tamu sudah pulang. Para pelayan sudah selesai membersihkan ruangan pesta dan kini beristirahat di kamar mereka. Para _Saint_ juga sudah terlelap di kamar masing-masing. Begitu juga sang Athena, dan tamunya, Mitsuki. Semua jiwa yang ada di Mansion Kido sudah memasuki Dunia Mimpi.

Yang tak mereka ketahui, adalah adanya sosok yang mengamati mereka dari luar sana, di tengah kegelapan malam...

* * *

 **「つづく。。。」**

?: ...Tema kali ini, "Akhirnya"?  
Wina: Muncul lagi?  
?: Tentu saja, aku harus mengkritik agar tulisanmu berkembang.  
Wina: Uh, makasih...?

Wina: Untuk balas review kali ini... Ada dua orang ini~ *Nunjuk Kanon dan Aiolia*  
Kanon: Enak juga ya, jadi favorit Author *Senyum sendiri*  
Aiolia: Yak! Langsung saja ke reviewnya...

 **#Shimmer Caca**  
Wina: Hm~ Iya seperti _Sanctuary_ , kurang lebih  
Kanon: Pemburu Artemis memang yang terbaik. Shizen tahu banyak, ya? Kakak bangga deh *Elus Shizen*  
Aiolia: Mitsuki itu tuh *Nunjuk cerita di atas*  
Wina: Ah, bagi yang belum baca versi sebelumnya, Teru itu... OC juga, masih rahasia~ Dia munculnya juga nanti~  
Aiolia, Kanon: *Wajah setengah kesal* Mimpi Seiya gak ada artinya. ' _Kenapa gak kita aja yang muncul di mimpi itu sih!?_ '  
Wina: ' _Kan Seiya tokoh utama serinya...' *Sweatdrop*_

 **#albaficaaiko  
** Wina: Aku senang Aiko-san senang *Senyum*  
Kanon: Hehehe, kasian kau, Saga *Senyum penuh kemenangan*  
Aiolia: *Bisik2* Tenanglah Niisan... Author lagi nyiapin kemunculan yang heroik buat Kakak...  
Wina: *Kaget Shaka bisa ngomong "loe"* Wah... *Authornya agamanyaー  
Kanon: Jangan masuk-masukin agama.

 **#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Mungkin dia udah hapalin mati-matian pas perjalanan, ohoho~  
Kanon: Nggak kok! Lagian kita kembar, gak beda-beda jauh amat lah  
Aiolia: Muncul di SoG cuma sebagai _background_ *Nahan ketawa*  
Kanon: *Senyum tapi...* Berantem yuk?  
Wina: Action yang ditunggu Atlanta ada di chapter berikutnya~ *Nahan sweatdrop*

 **#ferdi uzumaki  
** Wina: Siap!

Sekian~  
Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.  
Seerti biasa, saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC,_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~


	4. Hundred Thousand Arrow of Light

Maaf saya _update_ lamaa minta ampun... Sekolah penuh dengan tugas, ulangan, dan masalah bergulat dengan kemalasan **#PLAK**  
Karena minggu depan sudah UTS, update-nya sekarang saja~~

Baiklah, _chapter_ kali ini _cukup panjang_... (6000+ neng) Sebenarnya masih mau dilanjutkan, tapi takutnya nanti terlalu panjang. _Anyway, Happy Reading~_

 **(DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada-sensei)**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak mengenalnya... Jadi, kenapa? Saat pertemuan pertama itu, saat mata kita bertemu, muncul rasa bahagia yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, sebuah suara jauh dalam hatiku. Sekilas terbayang di batinku, wajah yang dihiasi senyuman, seperti milik orang yang paling bahagia di Dunia...

「 _Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu..._ 」

* * *

Hundred Thousand Arrow of Light

.

.

 _Yang tak mereka ketahui, adalah adanya sosok yang mengamati mereka dari luar sana, di tengah kegelapan malam_...

Sosok yang tampak seperti seorang wanita dewasa. Di kebun belakang Mansion Kido, dia berdiri tepat di antara batas jangkauan cahaya dan kegelapan. Kehadirannya seolah membuat semua makhluk ketakutan, sang rembulan juga tersembunyi di balik awan, membuat suasana makin remang. Di tengah kegelapan itu, wanita tersebut menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Lalu, seiring mulutnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai lebar, sebuah tawa paling mengerikan yang pernah didengar manusia bergema dalam kegelapan itu. Matanya bersinar dengan keinginan membunuh dan haus darah.

"AKHIRNYA! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, ATHENA!" serunya lantang dengan suara penuh kebencian. "Dendam dari Era Mitologi ini, akan kubalas sekarang!"

Ia baru akan berjalan selangkah ke depan ketika puluhan tinju seperti bola cahaya―bukan, seperti bintang jatuh― menghujani tempat ia akan menginjakkan kakinya.

' _Cih. Pegasus, ya?_ '

Sesosok pemuda berjalan ke jangkauan cahaya. Sebuah senyum penuh percaya diri menghiasi wajahnya. "Kalau kamu mengenal Athena sejak Era Mitologi, seharusnya kamu tahu kalau untuk mendekatinya, kamu harus melewati kami dulu, kan?" ucapnya.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan satu _Saint_ sendirian? Kamu pikir kamu bisa mengalahkanku? Heh... JANGAN BERCANDA, BOCAH!"

"Memang benar. Tapi, kata siapa aku sendirian?"

Tepat pada saat itu, serangan berbentuk seekor naga dan es menghantamnya. Dia merentangkan tangannya, menghentikan serangan tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

" _Dragon_ _dan_ _Cygnus_ ," gumamnya. "Kalau begitu... Seharusnya Andromeda ada di sekitar sini..."

Ya, memang benar.

" **Nebula Chain...!** "

Sebuah rantai langsung melesat ke arahnya. Dengan tenang, wanita tersebut mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan rantai tersebut melingkarinya.

"Ternyata kamu di sana." Matanya menatap ke arah datangnya rantai itu, sebuah pohon tak jauh di sisinya, di salah satu cabangnya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau mengenakan _Cloth Andromeda_.

"Kudengar kamu dipilih menjadi _Host_ untuk Hades beberapa waktu lalu?"

Terkejut, tanpa sadar Shun melonggarkan genggaman rantainya. Dia pun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menggenggam kuat rantai sang _Andromeda_ dan menariknya. Tenaganya begitu kuat sehingga Shun tertarik ke arahnya. Beruntung, serangan lain mengalihkan perhatian wanita tersebut, _sebuah serangan berupa tinju berapi_. Shun segera menarik kembali rantainya dan mendarat, jauh dari wanita itu.

Walaupun terkejut pada awalnya, dengan mudah dia menenangkan diri. Dia menatap sang pendatang baru dengan seringai mengerikan.

" _Phoenix_ ," katanya, "Dari cerita yang kudengar, kamu akan melakukan apa saja demi adikmu. Tak kusangka itu benar." Dia tertawa dalam kesunyian. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit iri padamu, _Andromeda_. Kamu memiliki saudara yang begitu menyayangimu..."

Kelima _Bronze Saint_ memicingkan mata mereka.

"Sepertinya, kamu tahu banyak tentang kami semua." Shiryu-lah yang mengangkat suara.

"Ya, benar. Aku tahu segalanya tentang kalian berlima. Masa lalu kalian, jurus andalan, gaya bertarung, bahkan... Orang-orang yang kalian kasihi―"

Mereka mencoba menyembunyikannya, tetapi mereka terkesiap.

"―Aku bahkan tahu _Gold Saint_ yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Mencari kesempatan saat aku lengah untuk menghabisiku." Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke pohon tempat Shun bersembunyi tadi. Seiring dengan perkataannya, seorang lelaki mengenakan zirah emas berjalan keluar dari belakang pohon itu.

"Hoo...? _Sea Dragon_ ― Bukan... _Gemini_?"

Kanon berjalan ke hadapan para _Bronze Saint_ , matanya terus menatap wanita misterius itu. "Dari mana kamu mendapat informasi itu? Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Dari mana itu bukan urusanmu. Sedangkan, siapa diriku...? Sepertinya Dewi-mu lebih cocok untuk menjawabnya, bukan?" Tatapannya melewati para _Bronze_ di belakang Kanon. "Tunjukkan dirimu, Athena! Bersembunyi di balik bocah-bocah seperti ini, menyedihkan sekali."

Akhirnya Athena datang, ia mengenakan gaun putih polosnya dan membawa tongkat yang menjadi simbolnya. Di belakangnya, Jabu dan keempat _Bronze Saint_ lainnya mengikuti dan siap menjaganya.

Athena memandangi wanita di hadapannya. Tak ada rasa takut ataupun kebencian dalam tatapannya, berbeda dengan wanita itu. Saat Athena muncul, tatapannya dipenuhi kebencian dan amarah yang amat sangat.

"Athennaaa..." Suaranya bagaikan monster yang menemukan mangsanya. Tetapi, walau dihadapai dengan wujud mengerikan itu, Athena tetap tak bergeming.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mencabut jantungmu yang angkuh itu, mencabik-cabikmu dari kulit sampai ke daging, menghancurkan wajah dan rambut yang sangat kau banggakan itu..." Dia kembali melepaskan tawa yang mengerikan. "Tubuhku bergetar setiap kali membayangkan wajahmu yang menderita, darahku memanas dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum." Dia menyilangkan tangannya, menggenggam bahunya sendiri begitu kuat sehingga darah hitam menetes dari kulitnya. Tunggu... darah hitam...?

"Aku membencimu, Athena. Aku membencimu yang mengutukku dan saudari-saudariku menjadi monster yang ditakuti semua orang... Aku membenci Artemis yang masih memenjarakanku di dalam Dunia yang sudah cukup untuk menjadi penjara... Aku membenci manusia-manusia angkuh yang berusaha kamu lindungi. Tapi lebih dari itu... AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN DEWA DEWI YANG MENATAP KAMI DARI TAKHTA KALIAN SEOLAH KALIAN MENATAP SAMPAH!"

Untuk sesaat, aura hitam dan merah tampak menari-nari di sekitarnya, seolah-olah kebenciannya mewujudkan diri.

Athena kelihatan seperti dalam pikiran yang mendalam. Begitu menyadari identitas sosok di hadapannya, matanya terbelalak dan dia langsung berseru, "Kalian semua, apapun yang kalian lakukan, jangan menatap mata wanita itu!"

Wanita itu menyeringai. "Akhirnya kamu ingat...?"

"Athena, siapa wanita ini?" bisik Kanon.

"Kalian semua mengenalnya... Dia adalah musuh kita kali ini, pemimpin dari kumpulan monster yang menamai diri mereka sendiri, _Akumu_ ―"

Ketika menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Athena, mereka semua secara tak sadar menahan nafas.

"―Gorgon, Medusa!"

Gorgon di hadapan mereka hanya diam. Aura membunuhnya tadi sudah mereda.

"Tenanglah, kalian tidak akan berubah menjadi batu hanya dengan melihat mataku. Jika iya, kalian semua sedari tadi sudah menjadi patung-patung baru untuk koleksiku. Fufufu..."

Tidak mungkin mereka mempercayainya― Bukan, mereka _tidak ingin_ mempercayainya. Tapi dia benar, jika wanita di hadapan mereka benar adalah Medusa, seharusnya mereka sudah berubah menjadi batu sejak pertemuan awal mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Di mitologi, Medusa memiliki tubuh bagian bawah berupa ular. Tapi kenapa..." Shiryu menatap kedua pasang kaki manusia Medusa.

"Rambutnya juga tidak berupa ular," tambah Shun.

Medusa kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku menukarkan tubuhku dengan tubuh manusia. Sebagai gantinya, kekuatan mataku disegel. Aku harus mengaktifkannya terlebih dahulu jika ingin merubah seseorang menjadi patung batu. Yah, walaupun itu bukan perkara sulit."

' _Berarti, memang lebih baik menghindari kontak mata_.' Mereka semua, entah bagaimana, memikirkan hal yang sama.

Selagi para _Saint_ memikirkan strategi bertarung tanpa melihat mata musuh mereka, Athena sibuk memikirkan misteri lain.

"Tubuh manusia itu... Dari mana kamu mendapatkannya?" tanyanya.

Medusa terdiam sejenak. "...Aku bisa saja memberitahumu. Tapi, bukankah tak ada gunanya orang yang akan mati mengetahui hal seperti itu...?"

Bersama dengan perkataannya, beberapa ekor ular melompat keluar dari lengannya dan melesat ke arah Saori.

"ATHENA!" Kanon―secara harfiah― melompat ke depan Saori, sehingga ular-ular itu menggigitnya. Lehernya, kedua tangannya, kaki kanan dan perut sebelah kanannya kini ditempeli oleh ular-ular Medusa. Begitu menggigitnya, ular yang menggigit tangan kirinya berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui luka gigitan itu. Kanon langsung mengerang kesakitan. Gigitannya sendiri, sebenarnya tidak menimbulkan sakit yang seberapa. Tetapi Kanon bisa merasakannya, dia bisa merasakan sel-sel dalam tubuhnya berubah menjadi batu dari dalam ke luar. Area sekitar gigitannya telah berubah menjadi batu dan tak bisa digerakkan.

"Kanon!"

Athena segera mengerahkan _Cosmo_ -nya untuk menyembuhkan tangan Kanon. Cahaya keemasan menyelimuti tangan Kanon dan sedikit demi sedikit, sel yang membatu berubah kembali ke asalnya, sampai akhirnya tangan Kanon kembali normal dan dapat bergerak bebas.

"Terima kasih, Athena..." katanya terengah-engah. Dia baru saja akan mencabut ular-ular yang lainnya, ketika... Ketika Medusa kembali melepaskan sebuah tawa mengerikan.

"Tentu saja, kalian tahu tak akan semudah itu, bukan...?"

Ular-ular lain yang menggigit Kanon ikut berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan masuk dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi, perlahan mengubah sel-sel Kanon menjadi batu. Kali ini, rasa sakit yang menyerangnya begitu hebat, dia kehilangan tenaga bahkan untuk membuat ekspresi kesakitan. Dan seolah Kanon belum cukup menderita, empat ular keluar dari pergelangan kaki dan tangannya. Begitu keluar, keempatnya melingkari pergelangannya lalu berubah menjadi belenggu dan merantai Kanon.

Darah seolah menghilang dari wajah Athena yang kini sepucat mayat. Ia langsung mengerahkan segala kekuatan _Cosmo_ -nya untuk menyembuhkan Kanon. Untuk itu, ia harus fokus hanya pada menyembuhkan sang _Gemini_. Yang berarti, _ia adalah sasaran empuk_.

"Kutukan ini memang bisa kamu patahkan, Athena. Tapi kamu harus menyembuhkannya _sepenuhnya_. Jika tidak, proses pembatuannya hanya akan berlanjut kembali. Tapi... Aku tidak yakin kamu akan bertahan cukup lama untuk itu."

Dari arah timurnya, aliran angin berubah dan menjadi sebuah cambuk tak terlihat. Ah, tidak, bukan cambuk, lebih pantas dibilang cakar. Angin itu seolah menjadi cakar yang memotong angin lainnya. Dan kini mengarah pada Athena.

Tersentak, Athena mendongak ke arah datangnya serangan. Tapi reaksinya terlalu lambat, saat dia sudah melakukan sesuatu tuk melindungi dirinya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Karena itulah, Shiryu segera berdiri di hadapannya dan menghalau serangan itu dengan tamengnya.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja!?" tanyanya.

"Y-Ya, saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Shiryu."

Shiryu menatap ke arah serangan angin tadi datang. Walaupun tersamarkan kegelapan, dia bisa melihat sosok wanita bersayap kelelawar dan kuku panjang terbang menjauh.

"Saori-san," panggil Seiya dari sisi lain, "Serahkanlah pertarungannya pada kami, Anda konsentrasi menyembuhkan Kanon saja." Ucapannya dibarengi dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Melihatnya, hati Saori menjadi lebih tenang. Ia mengangguk dan kembali membakar _Cosmo_ -nya untuk menyembuhkan tubuh Kanon yang sudah hampir separuh berubah menjadi batu selama dirinya terdiam tadi.

Medusa kembali tertawa. "Kalian cuma _Bronze Saint_ , tapi kalian berpikir bisa mengalahkan kami?"

"Kami?"

"Kau tak pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai datang sendirian ke sini, kan?" Medusa merentangkan tangannya dengan dramatis.

Lalu raungan lain mengguncang Bumi. Tanah bergetar bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara langkah kaki raksasa. Dari balik pepohonan di Timur, terlihat sosok manusia yang tinggi menjulang, mengalahkan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Di pepohonan Barat, banyak pohon yang berjatuhan karena didorong oleh sesuatu. Wanita bersayap kelelawar tadi bukanlah satu-satunya yang terbang. Dari kegelapan di baliknya, muncul sekawanan makhluk yang tampak seperti kelelawar penghisap darah. Tubuh mereka hitam pekat dari dan mata mereka bersinar kemerahan.

"Seiya..." panggil Saori.

"Aku tahu. Ada orang-orang tak bersalah yang harus kami lindungi, bukan?" balasnya.

"Ya. Tapi, bukan cuma Mitsuki dan para pelayan... Ada tamu-tamu yang datang bersama keluarga mereka yang menginap di sini juga... Jadi―"

"Saori-san... Apa Anda lupa?" kata sang _Pegasus_ , "Kami adalah ksatria pelindung cinta dan perdamaian di muka Bumi, _Saint_. Kami akan melindungimu, dan semua orang yang ada di Mansion."

Dengan perkataan itu pun, pertempuran pun dimulai...

.

Shun berlari ke Timur dan segera menemukan sang raksasa. Tingginya dengan mudah melampaui 2 meter, kulit dan rambutnya berwarna biru pucat, sedangkan di lehernya terdapat insang seperti yang dapat kamu temukan pada ikan hiu.

Matanya yang berwarna jingga seolah menyala terang begitu melihat siapa yang mendatanginya. Ia menyeringai, menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam, tersusun bagaikan pedang. Tawanya meledak. "Tak kusangka sejarah akan mengulangi dirinya! Untuk berpikir aku mendapat kesempatan membunuh Andromeda untuk kedua kalinya..!"

Shun sebetulnya menyesal dia tidak membawa penutup telinga. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang besar, tetapi suaranya juga besar, mengingatkannya pada suara bom meledak. Meskipun begitu, ia berhasil mempertahankan ketenangannya. _Dia sebenarnya juga monster... Monster yang muncul dalam Mitologi... Mitologi Yunani... Monster yang berusaha membunuh Andromeda..._

Hanya ada satu nama yang muncul ke pikirannya.

" _Cetus_."

― _Monster laut yang dikirimkan Poseidon untuk menghukum Ratu Cassiopeia atas kesombongannya_.

― _Monster yang dibunuh oleh Perseus_

― _Yang secara ironis, dibunuh dengan kepala sang Gorgon, Medusa_

"Sepertinya bukan hanya Medusa yang mendapatkan wujud manusia," gumam Shun.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari Cetus, Shun mendapatkannya. "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu. Kata mereka, _Saint Andromeda_ sekarang ini membenci pertempuran. Mereka bilang dia memiliki hati paling suci, sampai-sampai menjadi wadah untuk Hades..."

Shun secara tak sadar mengencangkan kepalannya.

Cetus menyeringai dan dengan kecepatan hebat memukul sang _Andromeda_ , meninggalkan sebuah kawah seperti bekas meteor jatuh. Beruntung, Shun berhasil menghindarinya. Begitu serangan itu datang, ia langsung melompat ke belakang. Cetus terkejut dan segera mencari sosok sang pemuda, yang ditemukannya hanyalah rantai yang melesat cepat, mengikat tangannya. Shun berhasil melakukan serangan kejutan, tetapi dia melupakan satu hal. Tubuh Cetus yang besar membuatnya menang dalam aspek kekuatan. Dengan mudahnya, monster laut itu mengangkat tangannya, melemparkan Shun ke udara.

Rantainya masih melilit tangan sang monster sehingga ia tidak terjatuh. Ia pun mengambil kesempatan untuk menggunakan rantainya yang satu lagi, targetnya adalah mata sang raksasa.

Cetus langsung mengerang ketika rantai itu menusuk mata kanannya. Suaranya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin datang dari seorang manusia.

Shun melepaskan kedua rantainya dan mendarat dengan aman di atas tanah. "Aku memang tidak suka menyakiti orang lain," katanya, "Tetapi aku memiliki alasan untuk bertarung! Aku tidak bisa kalah di sini!"

"DASAR CACING KECIL!" Cetus kembali mengepalkan tinjunya. Kini, sebuah pusaran air menyelimuti tangannya.

Shun menatapnya tanpa rasa takut di matanya.

.

Shiryu dan Hyoga sebenarnya berlari sendiri-sendiri, tetapi pada akhirnya bertemu satu sama lain di pepohonan Barat. Saat melihat sosok manusia tidak di kejauhan, mereka hampir saja menyerang satu sama lain. Untunglah mereka sadar siapa sosok itu dan tidak jadi menyerang.

Setelah bertukar pandangan sejenak, tanah dekat mereka berguncang. Keduanya memasang kuda-kuda, mereka siap menyerang kapan saja.

Tanah kembali berguncang. Kini terlihat jelas penyebabnya, sesosok makhluk besar ditutupi rambut putih panjang. Tinggi sosok itu sendiri kurang lebih sama dengan pepohonan di sekitarnya, tetapi tangan dan kakinya yang begitu besar memudahkannya untuk mencabut sebatang pohon dan mengayunkannya seperti pentungan.

"Ini..." gumam Hyoga.

"Ya. Lawan yang cocok untuk kita... bukankah begitu, Hyoga?" balas Shiryu.

Hyoga tersenyum kecil. "Monster yang hidup di dataran bersalju China..."

"... _Yeti_." Keduanya mengatakannya bersamaan.

Tidak seperti Medusa ataupun Cetus, monster ini tidak peduli akan penampilannya. Dia tetap menggunakan wujud aslinya―yang sebenarnya diketahui oleh manusia, walaupun hanya sebagai isapan jempol. Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak membenci para Dewa atau manusia seperti yang lainnya. Alasan dia mengikuti _Akumu_ adalah sebuah misteri yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan.

Matanya yang tersembunyi di antara rambut lebatnya menatap _Dragon_ dan _Cygnus_ di hadapannya. Lalu dia langsung mengayunkan pohon yang dicabutnya sekuat tenaga. Tanpa berkata apa pun, tanpa tanda-tanda apa pun, dia langsung menyerang.

Menghadapi serangan kejutan itu, reaksi kedua _Saint_ bisa dibilang cepat.

" **Rozan Shō Ryū Ha!** "

Membakar _Cosmo_ -nya dan melontarkan sebuah pukulan, Shiryu melancarkan jurus terkuat sang Naga. Serangannya mematahkan batang pohon itu, membelahnya menjadi dua. Di saat yang sama, mengambil kesempatan selagi Yeti itu belum berhasil menangkap situasi, Hyoga juga menyerang.

" **Diamond Dust!** "

Angin kencang beserta es dan salju menghantam wajah sang Yeti. Kehilangan keseimbangannya, dia terjatuh ke belakang, membuat tanah kembali menguncang. Hyoga tersenyum puas, tetapi―

Raksasa salju itu segera bangun, sebagian wajahnya masih terbungkus es, tetapi dia tampak tidak tergangggu. Tentu saja, karena dia tinggal di daerah bersalju, serangan dengan elemen tersebut akan kurang efektif terhadapnya.

―Senyumannya langsung digantikan dengan ekspresi hitam.

.

Sementara itu, Seiya masih berada di sisi Saori―yang sibuk menahan proses pembatuan Kanon. Yang menjadi lawannya dan Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, Geki, serta Ban adalah sepasukan kelelawar vampir. Mereka menyerang dengan begitu terkoordinasi, sulit membayangkan mereka adalah hewan tanpa akal.

Pasukan kelelawar itu terbang dalam barisan bagai tentara, lalu menerjang mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Para _Bronze Saint_ kesulitan menangkis mereka. Kelelawar itu menang dalam jumlah, ukuran mereka yang kecil juga mempersulit situasi bagi para _Saint_.

Seiya berputar menghadap ke arah Bronze Saint lainnya. Begitu melihat kelelawar-kelelawar itu menukik menuju Jabu, dia langsung menyerang dengan _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ miliknya. Barisan kelelawar yang rapi terbang berhamburan, berusaha menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Seiya! Tanpa kamu ikut campur, aku bisa mengatasinya tadi," protes Jabu, dia tidak suka orang memandangnya lebih lemah dari kelima _Bronze Saint_ yang ikut serta dalam _Pertempuran 12 Kuil_. Dia ingin membuktikan kalau itu salah. Walaupun tahu ini salah... walaupun tidak mau mengakuinya, tanpa disadarinya dia menganggap pertarungan ini sebagai cara untuk membuktikannya.

"Apa kamu serius!? Kamu mengeluh karena aku berusaha menyelamatkan nyawamu!?" balas Seiya.

"Kalian berdua... Ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar!" Akhirnya Geki melerai keduanya sebelum situasi menjadi tidak terkendali.

Keduanya memalingkan kepala tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Saat itulah... Seiya menyadari sesosok bayangan berlari di antara pepohonan. Secara refleks, dia melangkahkan kakinya maju, tetapi langkahnya terhenti sebelum dia bisa berjalan lebih jauh. Sang _Pegasus_ berbalik ke belakang, mengamati rekan-rekannya dan Dewi yang berusaha dilindunginya.

"Pergilah."

Seiya menoleh ke sumber suara, yaitu salah satu rekan _Bronze Saint_ -nya. Seorang pemuda dengan zirah berwarna ungu, rasi bintang _Monoceros_ , _Unicorn_ Jabu.

"Tugas untuk melindungi Athena serahkan saja pada kami. Atau, apa kamu tidak mempercayai kemampuan kami?" Jabu menatap Seiya dengan pandangan dingin.

"...Tentu saja tidak," balas Seiya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia melesat mengejar sosok misterius itu.

Saori mengamati kepergian sang ksatria _Pegasus_. Mungkin sang pemuda tidak menyadarinya, tetapi sosok yang dikejarnya itu berlari ke arah Mansion. Sepertinya dia telah menelaah situasi pertarungan, dan menemukan bagian tak terlindungi yang menuju ke pintu masuk Mansion. Sebuah keputusan tepat bagi Seiya untuk mengejarnya, karena keselamatan para tamu yang menjadi pertaruhan di sini.

"A-Athena..." bisik Kanon. "Hentikan. Jangan, membuang-buang _Cosmo_ Anda untuk menyembuhkanku lagi... Sekarang, prioritas utama kita... adalah, mengalahkan para _Akumu_ itu."

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Kanon!?" balas sang Dewi tanpa menghentikan aliran _Cosmo_ -nya. "Kalau saya melakukan itu, kamu akan mati!"

" _Hanya_ aku yang akan gugur... Dengan kekuatan Anda, Anda bisa menghentikan pertarungan ini... Tak ada orang lain yang akan terluka..."

"Saya menolak untuk melakukan itu! Tak akan saya biarkan satu pun _Saint_ gugur begitu saja." Saori memperkuat aliran _Cosmo_ -nya, mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Tetapi, walau berapa kali pun ia melakukan penyembuhan total, proses pembatuannya akan kembali terjadi begitu ia berhenti.

' _Pasti ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang menyebabkan Kanon terus menerus kembali menjadi batu._ '

"Kh..."

Jabu dan yang lainnya berusaha keras menangkis pasukan kelelawar vampir itu.

"Sial, kenapa mereka bisa teroganisir seperti ini!?" keluh Geki.

Jabu sekali lagi menatap ke kelelawar-kelelawar yang terbang di atas kepalanya... Ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

' _Jangan-jangan..._ ' batinnya.' _Patut diuji._ '

"Geki!" serunya. "Rentangkan tanganmu, telapak tangan menghadap atas!"

Walaupun bingung, Geki melakukan yang diminta oleh temannya itu. Begitu mengambil posisi, Jabu berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah si beruang.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kamu lakukan!?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan ini:

"Lemparkan aku ke atas!"

 _Apa kamu gila!?_

...Itulah yang ingin dikatakan olehnya. Tetapi sebelum dia bisa mengatakannya, Jabu melompat ke atas telapak tangannya. Dia langsung mendorong kaki sang Unicorn, menerbangkannya kurang lebih 7 meter di atas udara.

Jabu langsung mengerahkan _Cosmo_ -nya, serta mempersiapkan tendangannya.

" **Unicorn Gallop!** "

Targetnya adalah wanita bersayap kelelawar yang ada di bawahnya.

Wanita tersebut tersentak kaget. Sedari tadi dia melayang di sana, tak ada satu pun yang berpikir untuk menyerangnya. Setidaknya tidak sampai saat ini...

Sepasukan kelelawar seketika mengelilingi wanita itu, menghentikan serangan Jabu. Tetapi sang pemuda tersenyum puas. Ia berputar di udara, lalu mendarat dengan selamat di Bumi tercinta.

"Ternyata aku benar," katanya, masih dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. "Kelelawar-kelelawar itu dikendalikan olehnya! Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah memusatkan serangan pada wanita itu!"

.

Sosok yang menyerupai manusia berlari di antara pepohonan Mansion Kido. Tubuhnya ditutupi oleh jubah hitam dari atas sampai ke bawah, membuat penampilan fisiknya tak terlihat selain seringai di wajahnya. Di kejauhan, terdengar jelas suara ribut hasil dari pertarungan antara para _Bronze Saint_ dengan _Akumu_ lainnya. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mengejarnya, dia maju tanpa halangan menuju Mansion.

" **Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!** "

 _Atau setidaknya dia berpikir begitu_...

Dengan sigap dia melompat menghindari serangan tersebut.

Seiya telah mengejar sosok misterius itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Begitu melihat sosoknya di kejauhan, dia mempercepat langkahnya sembari mempersiapkan serangan. Ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat, dia langsung melancarkan tinju meteor-nya.

Sosok itu tetap tersenyum. Dia berhasil menghindari serangan kejutan tersebut. Bukan cuma itu, selagi melompat ke atas, dia menanggalkan jubah hitamnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Seiya. Jubah tersebut jatuh tepat di wajahnya, menghalangi penglihatannya.

" **Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken.** "

Begitu Seiya melepaskan jubah itu dari wajahnya, puluhan tinju bagaikan meteor mengarah ke arahnya. Dan dia tidak sempat menghindar.

Seiya mengerang kesakitan ketika puluhan tinju itu menghantamnya. Dia terjatuh ke tanah dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat sosok di hadapannya. Sosok misterius yang dikejarnya itu... Seharusnya dia mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun. Karena, sosok itu adalah... _dirinya sendiri_.

Ya, benar. Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya memiliki penampilan persis sama dengannya, Seiya merasa seolah sedang bercermin. Satu-satunya yang membedakan keduanya adalah mata mereka. Mata Seiya berwarna coklat gelap, sedangkan yang satu lagi memiliki mata bercahaya violet.

"Hai, _Saint Pegasus_." Suaranya tenang dan, entah kenapa, memiliki nada sarkastik di dalamnya. Bukan cuma mata, ternyata suara dan cara bicara mereka juga berbeda.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kamu bisa memiliki penampilan yang sama denganku?" tanya Seiya.

"Aku salah satu anggota _Akumu_. Itu cukup menjelaskannya, bukan?" balasnya, masih dengan nada yang entah bagaimana terkesan sarkastik.

Seiya memaksakan tubuhnya berdiri, matanya memelototi si pemalsu.

"Ah, hei, hei... Sabarlah, aku tidak mau pertarungan yang tak berarti. Baiklah, akan kujawab..." Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, seolah ingin mengatakan kalau menjawab pertanyaan Seiya adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan. "Penjelasan singkatnya, aku adalah apa yang kalian sebut dengan _Hybrid_. Orang tuaku adalah _Doppelganger_ dan _Shape-shifter_ , sebenarnya kekuatan mereka kurang lebih sama saja. Ya... Kamu tahu apa itu _Doppelganger_ , kan, _Pegasus_...?" Senyuman mengerikan muncul di wajahnya.

 _Doppelganger_ ― _seseorang_ yang tampak seperti orang lain. Jika berbicara tentang makhluk supernatural, maka mereka adalah makhluk yang mengambil wujud menyerupai seorang manusia yang hidup dan kadang disebut-sebut sebagai pembawa sial. Dikatakan jika kamu bertemu dengan _doppelganger_ -mu, maka kamu akan meninggal beberapa tahun kemudian.

Wajah Seiya berubah pucat begitu mengingatnya.

"Tenanglah," katanya lagi, "Kamu tidak akan mati dalam beberapa tahun lagi, kok."

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajah sang _Pegasus_.

 _Ah... Kapan terakhir kali darahnya bergejolak seperti ini?_

 _Dia kuat_. Satu hal itu Seiya tahu jelas. Dia tidak seperti monster-monster yang lainnya, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini memiliki kekuatan dalam arti sebenarnya. Bukan keuntungan karena tubuh yang besar atau berotot, bukan kutukan yang diturunkan para Dewa... Bahkan, bukan jurus yang ditiru olehnya. Seiya tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik, dia hanya mendapatkan kesan seperti itu. Mungkin bisa kau sebut sebagai sebuah " _perasaan_ " atau " _firasat_ ". Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertarung dengan orang seperti itu. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia tak sabar untuk melawan sang _doppelganger_.

Dengan begitu, Seiya mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. "Hoo...? Kamu akan membunuhku sekarang?" tanyanya.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mencoba," katanya lagi.

Kesunyian yang tegang langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Keduanya tidak menggerakkan satu otot pun. Mata mereka masih terpaku pada satu sama lain, berjaga-jaga jika musuh mereka melakukan gerakan sekecil apa pun.

Angin malam berhembus, dedaunan pada pohon di sekitar mereka menari karenanya. Lalu, sehelai daun terlepas dari rantingnya. Seiring hembusan angin melembut, ia perlahan jatuh ke bawah, ke ruang kosong di antara kedua _Pegasus_.

Lalu, saat daun itu menyentuh tanah...

Sang _doppelganger_ berlari menjauh.

...

'... _Eh_?'

"Hei! Oi! Kenapa kamu lari!?" tanya Seiya yang jelas sekali kebingungan.

Pemuda yang berlari itu tertawa lepas. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku tidak menginginkan pertarungan tak berarti."

"Jadi, kamu menipuku ketika mengatakan akan membunuhku!?"

"Tidak... Aku ini tidak pernah berbohong," katanya lagi, " _Dari awal, aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan akan membunuhmu_." Nada suaranya seolah meledek dan dia kembali tertawa.

"Kurang ajar kau!" seru Seiya. "Kembalikan semangat bertarungku barusan!" Seiya, akhirnya, kembali mengejar _Akumu_ itu.

Dengan cepat jarak di antara keduanya menyempit.

Menyadari kehadiran pemburunya, dia berseru, "Jangan ikuti aku, _Pegasus_!" Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ada nada jengkel dalam suaranya.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu kabur!?" tambahnya, "Tujuanmu itu Mansion _Kido_ , kan? Tak akan kubiarkan kamu melukai orang-orang di Mansion."

"Kau mengganggu!" Nada jengkel itu berubah menjadi amarah. "Aku _**bukan**_ dan _**tidak akan**_ melukai orang-orang di sana, jadi pergi!"

"Kau kira aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu itu?"

" _Ck._ " Dia mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu mempercepat langkahnya hingga mencapai kecepatan yang jauh melampaui manusia normal.

Sebenarnya, dia memang tidak berbohong. Dia tidak memiliki niatan untuk melukai seorang pun. Alasan dia berlari sekuat tenaga adalah... karena ada orang yang ingin ditemukannya. Ada seseorang yang dia cari, dan sang pemuda yakin _dia_ ada di dalam bangunan mewah tak jauh di hadapannya itu.

' _Dia ada di dalam sana... Aku yakin itu!_ ' batin sang _doppelganger_.

Semakin dekat dengan Mansion tersebut, perasaan itu semakin menguat. Karena itulah, dia tidak mau Seiya mengganggunya. Meskipun itu berarti... Meskipun itu berarti dia... harus membunuh sang _Pegasus_.

Akhirnya langkahnya terhenti begitu dia keluar dari pepohonan lebat tersebut. Dihadapannya adalah dinding Mansion Kido, tetapi saat ini perhatiannya bukan tertuju pada itu. Wajahnya yang tertunduk membuat ekspresinya tak terbaca.

Sesaat kemudian, Seiya berhasil mengejarnya dan keluar dari pepohonan lebat itu juga. Napasnya terengah-engah. Sang _Pegasus_ memperhatikan sang _doppelganger_ , rasanya aneh melihat dirinya sendiri, tetapi bukan itu yang paling aneh sekarang.

' _Kenapa dia diam saja? Barusan dia begitu bersikukuh untuk masuk ke Mansion._ ' Keringat dingin bercampur dengan keringat yang sebelumnya telah mengalir di dahinya.

"Kutanyakan kamu sekali lagi," kata sang _Pegasus_ palsu. "Kamu tidak punya niatan untuk membiarkanku pergi?"

"Tentu saja..." Suaranya lebih bergetar dari yang diharapkannya. "Tak akan kubiarkan kamu masuk ke Mansion."

"Begitu, ya...? Kalau begitu..." Sang _doppelganger_ berbalik ke arah Seiya, tak ada secercah belas kasihan dalam matanya saat ini. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain membunuhmu."

Dia membakar _Cosmo_ -nya begitu kuat. Seiya tersentak kaget ketika melihat ledakan _Cosmo_ dashyat tersebut, jika harus mendeskripsikan apa yang dilihatnya, Seiya akan mengatakan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya tengah diselubungi api berwarna hitam― Bukan, warnanya yang ungu pekat menyebabkan orang yang hanya melihatnya secara sekilas salah mengira itu adalah hitam. Ya, bisa dibilang... Sang _doppelganger_ telah melepaskan sisi kemanusiaannya, dan merangkul sisi monsternya.

Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan muncul di wajah Seiya. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap memasang kuda-kuda dan ikut membakar _Cosmo_ -nya. Begitu melakukan itu, segala rasa khawatir dan takutnya lenyap, satu-satunya yang menetap adalah kesiapan untuk melawan musuh di hadapannya, dan dia tidak berniat untuk kalah.

 _Cosmo_ mereka beresonansi. Cahaya terang Seiya dan cahaya gelap sang _doppelganger_ berkobar-kobar, tetapi menciptakan sebuah tarian yang entah kenapa terkesan anggun. Bahkan, mungkin kamu bisa mengatakannya indah.

Keduanya diam menatap mata satu sama lain, siap menyerang kapan saja.

Lalu...

Tanah tak jauh di sisi mereka meledak, membuat debu-debu berterbangan. Perhatian mereka goyah, langsung saja keduanya berpaling ke arah ledakan tersebut. Ketegangan barusan menghilang seketika.

Sebenarnya, tanah itu tidak meledak. Lebih tepatnya, ada _sesuatu_ yang dilemparkan dengan kekuatan besar dan jatuh dengan begitu keras sehingga tanah yang dibenturnya hancur. Setelah kabut debunya mereda, Seiya melihat sosok tak asing berusaha bangun di kawah yang terbentuk akibat impak barusan.

"Shiryu!" seru sang pemuda.

Shiryu berbalik, lalu memicingkan matanya. "Seiya...? Apa kepalaku terbentur sekeras itu? Kenapa kamu ada dua...?"

Seiya tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana terhadap perkataan sang naga, dan dia tidak perlu, karena detik berikutnya, mereka kedatangan tamu lain.

Sang yeti keluar dari pepohonan ke tempat mereka, tanah berguncang dengan setiap langkahnya. Di tangannya ada Hyoga yang berusaha melepaskan diri dengan membekukan tangan besar si yeti, tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia tahu serangan berelemen es tak berguna melawan monster yang hidup di tempat dipenuhi salju tersebut, tetapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain itu.

Ekspresi gelap si _doppelganger_ lenyap, seolah dia kembali ke sisi manusiawinya. Dia menyeringai dan berkata, "Kerja bagus, Yeti! Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, ya." Nada bicaranya kembali ceria, seolah dia sedang melawak. Setelah mengatakan itu, sang pemuda kembali berlari.

"Kau mau kabur lagi!?" Seiya mulai kesal sendiri dengan kebiasaan musuhnya satu itu. Seiya berniat mengejarnya, lagi, tetapi ada lagi yang menghalanginya.

Seorang, seekor, keduanya cocok menggambarkan raksasa di hadapannya. Dengan kepala banteng dan tubuh manusia, semua orang pasti langsung mengetahui identitas makhluk satu ini... _Minotaur_.

Seiya baru saja akan memikirkan strategi untuk melawan manusia banteng itu, tiba-tiba punggung sang Minotaur terbakar. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan, lebih tepat ekspresinya kesal, seolah ada serangga yang terbang ke arahnya dan berusaha mengusiknya. Dia berbalik menghadap penyerangnya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut gelap dan zirah burung api abadi, _Phoenix_.

"Pergilah, Seiya," katanya, "Monster itu menuju pintu belakang Mansion. Kau harus menghentikannya."

Seiya mengangguk dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Pintu belakang Mansion, yang menjadi masalah bukan hanya fakta bahwa dia bisa masuk ke dalam, tetapi karena... Pintu belakang Mansion, itu tempat Athena dan lainnya sedang bertarung. Walaupun ia bilang ia tidak akan melukai siapa-siapa, Seiya masih tidak dapat mempercayai kata-katanya itu.

 _Dia harus mengejarnya secepat mungkin_.

.

Saori masih sibuk berusaha menyembuhkan Kanon, sementara Jabu dan yang lainnya sibuk melawan wanita kelelawar beserta pasukannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan di kejauhan. Bersamaan dengan suara itu, seseorang terlempar ke sisi Saori. Tersentak kaget, ia pun menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat mengenakan zirah _Pegasus_ tergeletak di sisinya.

"Seiya!?" serunya kaget.

"Ngh... A-Athena..." gumam sang pemuda.

Saori secara refleks mengulurkan tangan, berniat menolongnya―

"Saori-san, jangan! Dia _Akumu_!" ...Seiya berteriak dari kejauhan

 _Eh!?_

Sang Athena secepat mungkin menarik kembali tangannya. Dalam sekejap, sang _doppelganger_ mendongak mendekati wajah sang gadis dan tersenyum.

Mata keduanya bertemu. Saori merasa terhisap ke dalam bola matanya yang bagaikan _amethyst_.

Seiya panik, rasa takut langsung menyerang dadanya. Sang _doppelganger_ bisa menyerang Dewi-nya kapan saja, dan jaraknya terlalu jauh untuk menghentikannya...

... _Tetapi sang doppelganger tidak melakukan apa-apa_...

Dia menarik wajahnya mundur dan menjauhi Saori. Seiya mengambil kesempatan tersebut dan segera berlari ke sisi Athena. Mereka semua bingung kenapa _doppelganger_ ini tidak menyerang.

Sang _Pegasus_ palsu kembali tersenyum. "Hei, dia membatu tuh." Dia menunjuk Kanon di belakang keduanya. Saori langsung tersadar dan kembali mengalirkan _Cosmo_ -nya untuk Kanon.

Kedua _Pegasus_ memandang sang Athena sejenak, sampai salah satu dari mereka berbicara ―yang memiliki mata violet, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu berusaha sekeras itu, Athena. Maksudku, kamu tahu, kan...? Kamu tahu kalau pembatuannya tidak akan berhenti. Setidaknya tidak sampai kamu melenyapkan sumbernya..." jelasnya.

Tetapi Saori tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk memikirkan kata-katanya lebih jauh...

Seiya memandang kembarannya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan " _Kenapa_?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku tidak punya niatan untuk melukai siapa pun... Tidakkah perbuatanku ini membuktikannya?"

Berbeda dengan ekspresi puas si pemuda, Medusa menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah. "Kau! Kau punya kesempatan untuk membunuhnya, dan kau lepaskan!?"

Orang yang dimarahi hanya mengusap-ngusap rambutnya dan menghela napas panjang, seolah amarah Medusa hanyalah sebuah celoteh tidak berarti dan merepotkan baginya. "Kau tidak bisa memerintahku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulakukan..." gumamnya cukup kencang.

" _Grr..._ Baiklah, kalau kamu menolak untuk melakukannya..." Medusa menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba para monster berhenti menyerang.

Si wanita kelelawar terbang menjauh dan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan di balik Medusa, membawa pasukan kelelawarnya bersama dengannya. Cetus, Yeti, dan Minotaurus juga berhenti. Mereka tiba-tiba berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, mengacuhkan _Bronze Saint_ yang baru sedetik lalu mereka lawan. Bahkan, Hyoga dilempar oleh si Yeti, untungnya Shiryu bergerak cepat sehingga Hyoga tidak menghantam tanah.

Walau bingung pada awalnya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu, dan Hyoga akhirnya sadar akan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka langsung mengejar monster-monster itu, dan karena tujuan para monster adalah tempat Medusa... Keempat pemuda itu berakhir kembali ke sisi Athena. Saat mereka sampai, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari monster yang mereka kejar. Yang ada hanyalah Saori, Kanon yang masih terantai, Seiya, dan kelima _Bronze Saint_ lainnya, serta Medusa yang masih berdiri di batas antara cahaya dan kegelapan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, keempatnya langsung bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya. Mengambil posisi siap bertarung, mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Medusa mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan lagi-lagi sejumlah ular keluar darinya. Mereka melilit-lilit ke atas, ketika mereka kembali ke dalam tuannya... muncul sebuah tengkorak di tangan Medusa.

"Tak kusangka aku akan menggunakannya secepat ini." Medusa mendekatkan tengkorak itu ke bibirnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, Athena..." ucapnya lagi, "Wujud manusia ini bukanlah satu-satunya yang kuterima saat datang ke Dunia ini..."

―Samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam kegelapan...

―Bulan yang tersembunyi di balik awan malam akhirnya mewujudkan dirinya...

Mereka semua terkejut.

Di belakang Medusa, kini ada ratusan, ribuan pasukan yang berbaris seolah tidak memilik ujung. Tapi hanya itu tidak cukup untuk mengejutkan mereka sampai seperti itu. Yang membuat wajah mereka berubah pucat adalah kenyataan... _bahwa pasukan itu hanya terdiri dari tulang belulang_.

Ya, pasukan itu terdiri rangka manusia, tak ada daging ataupun kulit yang menempel ke tulang mereka. Bahkan, rangka mereka tidak lengkap. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki tengkorak, satu-satunya bagian dari kepala mereka yang terpasang adalah tulang rahang bawah mereka. Setiap langkah mereka dibarengi dengan suara gemertak dari tulang-tulang mereka.

― _Skeleton Army_. Sebuah nama yang ironis mengingat mereka tidak memiliki tengkorak.

"Heh," dengus Seiya. "Mau tulang atau apa pun... Yang penting kita menghancurkannya, kan?"

Seiya membakar _Cosmo_ -nya dan melancarkan serangan ke salah satu bagian barisan. Benar saja, hanya dengan begitu tentara di bagian tersebut hancur. Tulang belulang mereka berserakkan di tanah. Tetapi sekejap kemudian, tulang-tulang itu membentuk prajurit-prajurit yang baru.

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi sang _Pegasus_. "Uhm, teman-teman... Jangan menyerang mereka sembarangan, ya..." ujarnya.

"Kau pikir?" Balasan yang sarkastik.

"Kau benar, _Pegasus_. Menyerang dengan ceroboh, dan kalian malah mempermudahku dalam membunuh kalian semua. Satu-satunya cara bagi kalian untuk mengalahkan pasukan ini adalah dengan jurus penyegelan, atau kalian boleh mencoba untuk menyerang mereka _semua_ sekaligus dengan satu serangan. Tapi..." Mata ularnya melirik Saori dan Kanon. "Dengan tangan Athena dan _Gemini_ terikat begitu..."

Tawa Medusa kembali meledak. "Tidak ada kesempatan bagi kalian untuk mengalahkan pasukanku!"

Sang _doppelganger_ memandang Medusa yang begitu yakin dengan kemenangannya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke sisi para _Saint_ yang mengepalkan tangan mereka dan menggertakkan gigi. Akhirnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dengan ini semuanya akan berakhir! Bersiaplah!" seru Medusa sembari mengangkat tinggi tengkorak di tangannya.

Sang _doppelganger_ mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang rembulan dengan pandangan sendu...

「― _Wahai Angin_... 」  
 _...Sebuah suara mengatakannya dalam bisikan yang tak terdengar siapa pun..._

Tiba-tiba, sebuah anak panah keemasan menancap pada tengkorak yang di pegangnya ―Bukan... Itu bukan anak panah, melainkan cahaya keemasan yang berbentuk seperti anak panah.

" _Tidak mungkin... Jangan-jangan...!?_ " Lebih dari satu orang yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Mereka semua mengangkat wajah mereka, berusaha mencari siapa pun yang melepaskan anak panah itu. Lalu...

 _Ratusan_... _Ribuan_... Anak panah yang sama seperti sebelumnya turun menghujani tentara tulang Medusa dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung. Dengan setiap anak panah, satu prajurit terjatuh ke tanah. _Tetapi tak ada satu pun prajurit baru yang muncul_...

Kesepuluh _Bronze Saint_ membeku di tempat, tak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Mata mereka terpaku pada pemandangan di depan mereka, pemandangan yang tampak tak nyata, bahkan dalam mimpi sekali pun...

Medusa menggeram. Bukan hanya tentaranya yang ditargetkan sekarang, sejumlah panah juga terbang ke arahnya. Ia melepaskan ular-ularnya dan mereka menelan panah-panah itu, dan tepat saat mereka memakan cahaya keemasan tersebut, mereka musnah karenanya. Makin banyak panah yang menuju ke arahnya, Medusa mulai kesulitan mempertahankan diri.

Sebuah panah kembali dilepaskan, tapi bukan tertuju pada Medusa atau tentara tulangnya, melainkan pada Kanon.

Anak panah itu menembus dada Kanon ―melewati tempat di mana jantungnya berada, lalu menancap ke tanah. Tapi tidak ada darah setetes pun, yang tertancap di ujung anak panah adalah seekor ular. Ular tersebut kemudian berubah menjadi kabut hitam dan lenyap.

Selanjutnya, empat panah lainnya menembak rantai yang membelenggu Kanon, menghancurkannya. Kanon terjatuh ke tanah dengan bertumpu pada lututnya.

Saori menatap rantai yang berubah kembali menjadi ular.

' _Tentu saja,_ ' pikirnya. ' _Ada lima ular yang menggigit Kanon, empat di antaranya keluar dari tubuhnya membentuk rantai itu. Jadi masih tersisa satu di dalam tubuhnya, dan dialah yang menyebabkan proses pembatuannya tidak berhenti_.'

Matanya kini beralih kepada _doppelganger_ tak jauh di sisinya. ' _Dia tahu... Bagaimana? Lebih penting lagi, kenapa dia memberitahu kami yang adalah musuhnya_?'

Sang Athena mendapat firasat, bahwa seiring waktu, misteri yang meliputi _doppelganger/shape-shifter hybrid_ tersebut akan semakin bertambah.

Senyuman khas-nya kembali muncul. "Sepertinya pertarungan kali ini berkahir dengan kekalahanmu, ya, Medusa?" ucapnya.

Tubuh Medusa bergetar hebat. Bukan karena takut, tetapi karena marah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka gores dari serangan barusan. Walaupun ia berhasil menghindari serangan yang berakibat pada luka fatal, serangan-serangan lainnya berhasil meninggalkan luka pada kulit pucatnya. Darah segar kini mengalir, menciptakan perpaduan antara putih dan hitam dari kulit dan darahnya.

"...Diam kau... Kalau saja _dia_ tidak mengganggu... Ya... Kenapa...?" Medusa mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. "Kenapa kamu selalu mengganggu, _Phaesporia_!?"

Musuh sang _Gorgon_ hanya menatapnya bingung. ' _Phaesporia? Kalau tidak salah itu..._ '

Medusa kembali bangkit. Matanya kini berkilat merah. Secara refleks semua orang di sana langsung menghindari tatapannya. Walaupun begitu, Kanon berdiri di depan yang lainnya, siap melawan balik.

"Kusarankan," kata sang _Gemini_ , "kau mendengar saran ajudanmu. Apa kamu berpikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

"Dia benar, kau tahu," tambah sang _doppelganger_. "Bagaimana kalau kamu mundur dan menerima kekalahanmu ini, Medusa? Kesempatanmu menang terlalu kecil..."

Sang wanita ular mendecakkan lidah. Tanpa melawan lebih jauh, ia berbalik dan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

Kanon menghela napas lega. Kini, ia melirik pemuda yang tidak jelas adalah musuh atau kawannya. Sementara itu, sang pemuda mengabaikannya, ia berjalan mendekati pepohonan dan membungkuk mengambil sesuatu―jubahnya.

Seiring mengenakan jubahnya, ia _menanggalkan_ topeng bernama _Pegasus Seiya_. Sebelum ada yang bisa melihat wajah sebenarnya, dia sudah menurunkan tudungnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hidung ke atas.

"Lebih baik aku juga pergi," katanya.

"Apa kamu pikir kita akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?" tanya Kanon dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sebenarnya, ya. Setidaknya, aku ingin mempercayai itu." Dia kembali tersenyum dan melirik Athena. Athena pun memberikan isyarat kepada para _Saint_ untuk membiarkan pergi.

"Terima kasih..."

Saori hanya mengangguki perkataannya.

Sang pemuda berjalan menjauh, menuju ke dalam kegelapan. Tetapi, sebelum masuk ke dalam bayangan malam, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menatap Mansion Kido di kejauhan. Matanya memandang apa yang sudah tidak ada di sana lagi. Sebuah tatapan lembut, campuran antara kerinduan dan kebahagiaan, secercah harapan muncul dalam jiwanya. Sebuah senyuman lembut ―berbeda dengan senyuman lain yang ia tunjukkan, muncul di wajahnya... seiring cahaya violet matanya memantulkan bayang-bayang rembulan...

"Sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi, akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu..."

Sebelas pemuda dan seorang gadis memperhatikan seiring sosok berjubah itu menghilang ke dalam kegelapan. Hampir bersamaan, mereka semua menghela napas lega.

Saori menampilkan senyum bak seorang Dewi. "Mari kita masuk. Kalian pasti kelelahan, istirahatlah..."

Dan begitulah, pertarungan pertama antara _Saint_ Athena dan _Akumu_ berakhir. Semuanya kembali sunyi, jiwa-jiwa yang ada di Mansion Kido masih terlelap.

Seiring cahaya pagi muncul dari ufuk timur, seorang gadis berambut _cream_ yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya terbangun. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya bangkit, matanya masih belum terbuka sepenuhnnya. Mitsuki menoleh keluar jendela, menatap halaman belakang Mansion Kido, tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa tempat itu menjadi panggung pertarungan hebat semalam...

"Mimpi... 'kan...?"

... _Atau setidaknya tampak seperti itu_...

* * *

 **「つづく。。。」  
**

?: Hm...  
Wina: Aku tidak _mood_ dengan ceramahmu hari ini. *Dorong keluar*  
?: A- Hei- Kritiknya-  
Wina: Mari balas review~ Tamu kali ini...  
Camus, Milo: Halo

 **#TsukiRin**  
Wina: Kami gak maksa Nisa-san baca kok. Gak papa kalau tidak sempat juga ^^  
MitsuKanon: *Blush*  
Mitsu: Maafkan aku...  
Kanon: Aku tidak kesasar! Kebawa arus doang! *Maksa*  
Milo: *Nahan ketawa* Ternyata kamu... hihihi  
Camus: Milo... Hentikan tawamu itu  
Wina: *Abaikan* Terima kasih sudah review~

 **#Gianti-Faith**  
Kanon: Kau tahu, kesabaran orang ada batasnya juga.  
Milo: *Bisik* Hei, jangan menantang maut.  
Wina: Kata-kata guruku tuh!  
Mitsu: Tidak tidak tidak, kami belum sampai pacaran! *Nahan blush*  
Camus: *Baca cerita di atas* Kanon gak ada "Action"-nya sebenarnya.  
ALL: Haha...  
Wina: Jangan ingetin dong...

 **#Shimmer Caca**  
Mitsu: Kalau Kanon-san tidak datang... saya sudah tinggal nama.  
ALL: Jangan ngomong begitu TAT  
Wina: Pemburu Artemis ya... Masukin gak ya?  
Milo: ' _Modus..._ ' -_- Kanon... berikan contoh yang baik ke Shizen dong.  
Kanon: Sendirinya kamu modus sama dia.  
Milo: *Headshot*  
Wina: Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Apollo sih ada pasukan ksatria (Buatanku sendiri)  
Camus: Nama pasukannya _Arcana_ , dibagi menjadi _Major_ dan _Minor_ , nama-nama mereka di ambil dari kartu tarot, dan zirah mereka bernama _Corona_  
Mitsu: Sekian penjelasan singkat dari Profesor Camus *Senyum*  
Wina: _Oracle_ itu tersendiri lagi soalnya bukan "Ksatria".

 **#albaficaaiko**  
ALL: *Pasang kacamata hitam dan muka serius* _I'll be back_.  
Wina: Syukurlah ini keren di mata Aiko-san *Hela napas lega*  
Milo, Camus: Kanon, Aiolia, Saga, sejak kapan kalian...  
Mitsu: ' _Swasanaseger... Suasana seger..._ ' *Nahan ketawa*  
Wina: Maklumilah, "Arnold Schwarzenegger" itu gak gampang ditulis nak, ini aja Copas XD

 **#Tsuki**  
Wina: Semua orang menanyakan Teru~  
ALL: Nggak juga.  
? ?: **#JLEB**  
Wina: ? ? ini beda dengan ? loh~  
Milo, Kanon: Gak nanya.  
Wina: *Abaikan* Teru rencananya muncul di chapter selanjutnya... Tapi karena ini dipotong karna kepanjangan, diundur jadi 2 chapter.  
Camus: ? ? itu Teru.  
Mitsu: Rahasia terbongkar *Ketawa*

Sekian~  
Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.  
Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC,_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~


	5. Clarity in The Eyes

Akhirnya bisa _update_ juga...! _Readers_ sekalian... kalau ada tugas lebih baik langsung dikerjain semua begitu dikasih deh (Baru melewati minggu-minggu penuh ulangan, tugas-tugas, dan pr-pr. Untungnya udah dikerjain duluan jadi nggak kelabakan)

 _Happy Reading~_

 **(DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada-sensei)**

* * *

Seiring sinar matahari menggelitik kelopak matanya, sang gadis terbangun. Ia menggeliat, memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Untuk sejenak dia melihat keluar jendela kamarnya, tampak taman belakang Mansion Kido yang luas seolah tak berujung.

"Mimpi... 'kan...?" gumamnya.

Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang dimimpikannya. Tetapi semakin dia berusaha, semakin informasi itu memudar dari ingatannya.

Mata biru safirnya menelaah sekeliling kamarnya. ' _Benar juga. Aku menginap di Mansion Kido seperti permintaan Ojiichan..._ '

Mitsuki menggeser tubuhnya ke ujung ranjang. Saat kakinya menginjak lantai, tubuhnya dibuat menggigil oleh sentuhan dinginnya yang tiba-tiba. Sembari menunggu kakinya terbiasa dengan suhu lantai, Mitsuki kembali menatap keluar jendela. Untuk sejenak, sinar matanya redup dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Tetapi dengan segera, ekspresinya kembali melembut dan akhirnya ia bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Sementara itu, sepasang gadis menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang Mansion.

Yang satu berkata kepada yang lainnya, "Menurutmu, apakah kita bisa bertemu dengan _dia_...?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah," jawab yang satu lagi. "Tetapi... Kemungkinan itu terjadi tidaklah kecil."

Keduanya tersenyum kepada satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka, masuk ke dalam Mansion...

* * *

Clarity in The Eyes

.

.

Mitsuki berjalan di lorong Mansion Kido. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun terusan berwarna kuning pucat yang panjangnya kurang lebih mencapai lututnya. Tentu saja, gaun itu bukan miliknya. Karena dia menginap tanpa persiapan, tentu saja dia harus meminjam pakaian Saori. Walau jujur, dia tidak terlalu _nyaman_ dengan pilihan-pilihan baju yang diberikan. Semuanya terdiri dari gaun-gaun yang mahal dan feminim... _Terlalu_ mahal dan feminim untuk Mitsuki. Sebenarnya, dia lebih menyukai pakaian sederhana di mana dia bisa bergerak bebas saat memakainya.

' _Tapi, sebagai tamu, aku tidak boleh mengeluh terlalu banyak._ ' Dengan pikiran begitu, Mitsuki mengenakan gaun itu tanpa rasa berat ataupun kesal.

Sekarang ini, Mitsuki tengah memenuhi keinginannya untuk menjelajahi Mansion Kido. Setidaknya, menjelajahi lorong-lorong yang dekat dengan kamar yang digunakannya. Tetapi aneh, langkahnya ringan. Ia mengetahui apa yang akan ditemukannya pada belokan tertentu, dan muncul rasa nostalgia dalam hatinya dari waktu ke waktu. Itu aneh karena satu alasan, sepanjang yang diingatnya, Kamishiro Mitsuki tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam Mansion Kido. Tidak mungkin dia melupakan pernah mengunjungi kediaman yang hampir bisa disamakan dengan sebuah istana ini, lebih tidak mungkin lagi karena dia memiliki _Photographic Memory_ ―Kemampuan untuk mengingat segala sesuatu sampai ke _detail_ terkecil, walaupun hanya melihatnya sekilas.

"Apa kamu tersesat?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap dan kulit terbakar matahari tersenyum padanya.

Mitsuki bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan mendadak itu. "Ah, tidak, ng..."

"Seiya."

Sang pemuda mendekati sang gadis dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mitsuki tidak segera menjabatnya, melainkan menatapi tangannya yang terulur dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku baru ingat kita belum berkenalan. Jadi... Salam kenal, namaku Seiya." Seiya kembali tersenyum.

Pandangan Mitsuki teralih dari tangan ke wajah Seiya. "Uhm, apa Anda tidak ingat?" tanyanya.

"Ingat...? Oh, namamu "Mitsuki", kan? Tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Seiya.

Mitsuki terus menatapi Seiya, membuat sang pemuda bingung. _Apa bukan itu yang dia maksu?_ Seiya mulai berpikir begitu. Setelah beberapa saat, Mitsuki tersenyum dan menjabat tangan.

"Ya," katanya, "namaku Mitsuki. Senang bertemu denganmu, Seiya-kun." Kata-katanya dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman.

Walaupun masih bingung pada awalnya, Seiya menyingkirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di pikirannya seiring melepaskan tangan Mitsuki.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba dia menangkap sesuatu dari ujung matanya. Sesosok bayangan yang melintas di belakang sang gadis. Dengan segera ekspresinya mengeras. Dia melangkah melewati Mitsuki dan merentangkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar sang gadis tidak ikut maju. Menarik napas panjang, dia mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk―Ada _Akumu_ yang menyelinap masuk. Dengan tinju siap dilontarkan, dia berbelok ke sisi lain lorong.

"Turunkanlah tinjumu itu, kamu bisa melukai seseorang."

Sebuah suara dengan tenang membalasnya.

Seiya membeku di tempat. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai siapa yang sedang ditatapnya sekarang. Di hadapannya adalah sepasang gadis kira-kira seusia dengannya. Yang satu memiliki rambut pirang panjang mencapai lututnya, sedangkan yang satu lagi memiliki rambut biru bagaikan laut. Keduanya memiliki warna mata yang berbeda akibat _Heterochromia Iridum_. Yang pirang memiliki warna mata biru dan merah, sedangkan yang satu lagi memiliki mata biru dan ungu. Keduanya memiliki suatu keindahan yang seperti bukan milik manusia.

Mulut Seiya bergetar, siap mengatakan sesuatu.

"Henna-chan? Sophie-chan?"

Seiya berbalik, melihat Mitsuki yang tidak menaati―atau mungkin tidak menangkap― isyaratnya.

Fakta yang lebih penting, apa barusan sang gadis berambut _cream_ memanggil nama mereka?

Sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, sang gadis berambut biru langsung menerjang Mitsuki dan memeluknya erat. "Mitsu-chan~ Aku kangen~" ucapnya.

Pipi Mitsuki sontak memerah. "So-Sophie-chan... Ya, aku juga merindukan kalian." Mitsuki menatap gadis yang satu lagi. "Henna-chan juga, aku sangat merindukanmu." Sebuah senyuman bagaikan malaikat muncul di wajah sang gadis bermata biru safir.

Henna membalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, menjaga agar emosinya tidak meluap seenaknya. Lalu, dia mendekati Mitsuki yang masih dipeluk Sophie dan ikut memposisikan diri seolah memeluknya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Mitsuki."

Seiya kebingungan. Dia kebingunan bukan main. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu... kalian mengenal satu sama lain?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Ketiga gadis melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Kenal? Kami sahabat."

"Oh..."

Untuk sejenak suasana berubah hening...

...

...

...!?

"TUNGGU, APA!?"

.

.

.

Aula yang digunakan untuk pesta semalam, kini dialih fungsikan menjadi tempat para tamu yang menginap untuk sarapan bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Makanan-makanan disajikan dengan gaya prasmanan, sehingga para tamu dapat memilih sendiri apa yang ingin mereka makan.

Di ruangan itulah para _Bronze Saint_ ikut menikmati sarapan mereka bersama, saat jumlah mereka bertambah satu.

"Seiya?" Shun adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan sang _Pegasus_. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu...?"

"Aku baru saja melihat... sesuatu yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata," katanya sembari menduduki kursi di sebelah sang _Andromeda_. "Lebih baik kamu melihatnya sendiri."

Belum sempat mengatakan apa pun, sepasang tangan langsing melingkarkan diri ke leher Shun.

"Shun~" Sebuah suara sepelan bisikan menggelitik telinganya. Jika saja dia tidak mengenali suara ini, ia pasti sudah terperanjat dari kursinya. Tapi dia mengenal suara ini, dia terlalu mengenalnya. Sang _Andromeda_ bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik, menatap sang gadis berambut biru yang memeluknya.

"Sophie?"

Sophie tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sophie!?" katanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada terkejut. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini!?"

"Aku menemani Henna-chan mengirimkan surat kepada Saori-san," jawab Sophie. "Dan juga... aku ingin bertemu denganmu, apa itu salah?" Rona merah menghiasi pipi sang gadis saat ia mengatakannya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Shun kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus lembut pipi Sophie. "Tentu saja tidak," katanya sembari mencium kening Sophie.

" _Ehem_. Aku tahu kalian berpacaran... Tapi apa kalian perlu menunjukkan kemesraan kalian _di sini_?" ucap Seiya.

Shun segera menarik diri menjauhi Sophie.

"Sophie." Ikki ikut berdiri dan mendekati sang gadis. "Barusan kamu bilang, Henna juga ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Y-Ya... Aku tidak tahu apakah ia sudah selesai berbicara dengan Saori-san atau tidak, sih..."

Itu cukup untuk Ikki. Ia langsung meninggalkan rekan-rekan _Saint_ -nya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki ke lorong Mansion, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah dan biru.

Rambut pirang Henna yang terpapar cahaya matahari membuatnya seolah bersinar keemasan.

"Henna!" Suara Ikki keluar lebih kencang dari yang dia mau. Sang _Phoenix_ melangkah mendekati sang gadis. "Kudengar dari Sophie kamu datang..." Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tenang.

Henna hanya mengangguk.

Seharusnya Ikki sudah tahu ia akan melakukan itu, dia sudah mengenal sang gadis sejak kecil.

"Kita sedang sarapan, apa kamu mau sarapan bersama kami?"

"...tidak."

Ikki sejujurnya sedikit terpuruk oleh jawaban datar Henna.

"Tetapi..." Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajah sang gadis, sebuah senyuman yang langka. "Aku akan senang jika kamu bersedia menemaniku berjalan-jalan di taman Mansion..."

.

.

Mitsuki memilih duduk di meja yang berada di sebelah meja para _Bronze Saint_ , ia menyukai suasana riang yang dibawa canda-tawa mereka dan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Ini berbeda sepenuhnya dengan makan malam di rumahnya yang biasanya berlangsung dalam kesunyian.

Sebuah senyuman terulas di wajahnya sembari ia menikmati sarapannya.

"Apa kamu tidak keberatan saya duduk di sini?"

Mitsuki mengangkat wajahnya kepada Saori yang berada di hadapannya. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya.

Saori pun duduk di kursi di hadapan sang gadis bermata biru safir. Tak lama, Kanon juga ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Saori. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak aneh dari seorang tuan rumah kepada tamunya.

"Tentu, sepertinya..." jawab Mitsuki ragu-ragu.

" _Sepertinya_?" ulang Kanon.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, hanya... Aku bermimpi aneh semalam."

Saori dan Kanon langsung melirik satu sama lain.

"Mimpi apa?"

Tetapi bukan keduanya yang menanyakan itu, melainkan Seiya yang duduk tepat di belakang Mitsuki. Sang pemuda langsung mengambil kursi terakhir yang kosong di meja ketiganya dan memandang Mitsuki dengan serius.

"Aku... tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kalau aku tidak salah..." Mitsuki meletakkan jarinya ke dahinya dan berusaha lebih keras untuk mengingat mimpinya. "Tentang... cahaya dan kegelapan...? Mereka bertarung dengan satu sama lain."

Untung saja Mitsuki memejamkan matanya, sehingga ia tidak melihat ekspresi tegang sang Athena, _Gemini_ , dan _Pegasus_.

"Tentu saja, _itu hanya mimpi_ , kan? Tidak mungkin itu menjadi kenyataan, kan?" tanya Mitsuki, ia mengatakannya dengan nada seolah mengetahui bahwa mimpi tersebut adalah sebuah realita yang senyata dirinya. Atau sepertinya, lebih cocok mengatakan ia tampak takut akan kemungkinan itu.

Ketiganya tidak bisa bersuara.

"Mimpi menjadi kenyataan? Apa kalian sedang membicarakan _epithymía_?" Sophie mendekati meja mereka dan memecahkan kesunyian mencekam tersebut.

Επιθυμία―epithymía, bahasa Yunani untuk permintaan, kehendak, atau keinginan. Tidak aneh untuk Sophie mencampurkan bahasa Yunani dengan Jepang, mengingat dirinya juga berasal dari Yunani.

Selain memecahkan kesunyian, tampaknya Sophie juga mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di meja itu. "Ah, uhm, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyanya kepada Shun yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kurasa tidak," balasnya.

Saat itu, mata Shun dan Mitsuki bertemu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Shun sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi." Mitsuki membalas sambil tersenyum juga. "Jadi ini Shun-kun yang sering kudengar, ya?" katanya kepada sahabatnya, Sophie.

Sophie tersenyum, tetapi terlihat jelas pipinya merona.

"Kalau aku memberitahu Milo... dia bisa mengamuk," goda Kanon.

"Kanon-nii~ Tolong jangan melakukan itu ya~?" balas Sophie dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang entah kenapa... _mencekam_ , seolah ada kegelapan tersembunyi di baliknya. Dan Kanon tahu betul bahwa dia tidak akan mau berhadapan dengan kegelapan itu.

"Ah, Kanon-san kenal kakak Sophie-chan?" tanya Mitsuki.

 _Lagi-lagi_... Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat mendengarnya. Kanon mengamati Sophie yang berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Mitsuki tanpa mengungkit fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah _Gold Saint_ ―Ksatria terkuat pelindung Athena. Dia menatap begitu lama sehingga sang gadis menyadari tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

"...Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Mitsuki.

Kanon terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak. Aku hanya... tidak tahu apakah aku senang dipanggil seperti itu olehmu. " _Kanon-san_ " membuatku merasa tua," jelasnya.

Kini giliran Mitsuki terdiam.

"Maaf, tapi... sepertinya kalau dilihat dari umur, Kanon-san memang lebih tua dariku."

"Benarkah? Bagiku kita kelihatan kurang lebih seumuran."

"Kau tahu, aku baru berusia 13 tahun."

Dan kata-kata Mitsuki berhasil mengejutkan sang _Gemini_. "Kau pasti bercanda," katanya.

Mitsuki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku baru akan menjadi siswi kelas 8 di Mitsuishi Gakuen musim semi ini."

Seiya tertawa lepas begitu mendengarnya. "Sayang sekali, ya, Kanon. Hilang sudah kesempatanmu!" candanya.

"Diam kau, Seiya!" Kanon bangkit dari kursinya dan melampiaskan amarahnya pada mejanya yang tak bersalah, berusaha melawan agar wajahnya tidak berubah merah. Kanon pun meninggalkan meja itu dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"A-Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah...?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Diamkan dia," kata Seiya, "nanti juga dia kembali seperti biasa setelah mendinginkan kepalanya."

Mitsuki hanya diam mengangguk. Sang gadis menatap tempat sahabatnya berdiri barusan, Shun dan Sophie sudah pergi saat keributan sesaat yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Seiya lagi, kali ini ditujukan kepada gadis berambut lavender yang berusaha dia lindungi. "Sophie bilang, Henna datang ke sini untuk mengirimkan sebuah surat kepada Saori-san. Apa isinya?" tanyanya.

"Ah, surat itu..." Saori menurunkan gelasnya yang berisi teh. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, tetapi pandangannya beralih pada Mitsuki. Tatapan sang Athena mengatakan segalanya, fakta bahwa surat itu berisi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _Saint_ , atau mungkin _Sanctuary_ , dan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengatakannya di depan Mitsuki, karena ia tidak ingin melibatkan sang gadis dalam masalah ini.

Sang gadis berambut _cream_ dapat menangkap maksud dari tatapan Saori. "Terima kasih atas sarapannya. Makanannya sangat lezat, Saori-san," katanya sembari beranjak dari kursinya. Mitsuki tersenyum, memberikan tanda: " _Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, jadi kalian bisa bebas membicarakan apa pun_."

Akhirnya, Mitsuki juga keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Langkahnya membawanya ke pintu belakang Mansion. Seberapapun besar keinginannya untuk menjelajahi Mansion Kido, ia merasa tidak sopan melakukannya tanpa izin dari Saori. Tetapi, tidak ada masalah berjalan-jalan di taman belakangnya, kan?

Mitsuki meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, membiarkan angin pagi berhembus dan menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. Samar-samar tercium wangi bunga dan dedaunan yang bercampur dan dibawa angin yang hangat. Sang gadis memejamkan matanya sejenak dan tersenyum. "Benar-benar musim semi, ya..." gumamnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya, terdengar kicauan burung, dan angin yang sejuk. Benar-benar suasana musim semi.

"...Seolah mengusir angin dingin, bunga musim semi bermekaran..." Mitsuki tertawa kecil. "Apa-apaan itu?"

Sang gadis kembali berjalan menyusuri taman.

"Angin fajar membentuk cahaya, mari berdoa pada khatulistiwa yang abadi..." Sekali lagi, ia menertawakan lirik lagu yang baru saja dikarangnya.

Sementara itu, Kanon berada di kamarnya dan kembali bersender ke jendela yang menghadap ke taman belakang. Kini matanya tertuju pada sang gadis yang baru saja keluar ke sana.

' _13 tahun seperti itu_...?' batinnya.

Kanon mengamati Mitsuki. Sang gadis tiba-tiba berjongkok di dekat sebuah pohon dan menengadahkan tangannya seolah mengangkat sesuatu. Mungkin karena jaraknya yang jauh, Kanon tidak dapat melihat apa yang diangkat oleh Mitsuki.

Sebenarnya, tidak aneh sang _Gemini_ tidak bisa melihatnya, karena yang berada di tangan sang gadis memang _sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat_.

 _Aosagibi_ ―Sejenis _youkai_ berupa burung yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru keputihan dari bulunya dan napasnya berupa api yang tidak menghasilkan panas atau membakar apa pun. Itulah yang ada di telapak tangan Mitsuki sekarang ini. Ini adalah sebuah rahasia yang disimpannya, bahwa ia dapat melihat _makhluk yang bukan berasal dari Dunia ini_.

 _Pure Eyes_ ―Kemampuan untuk melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dapat dilihat. Dalam kasus Mitsuki, ia dapat melihat makhluk-makhluk supernatural, roh, dan sejenisnya. Tentu saja, kekuatan semacam ini datang dengan keterbatasannya sendiri. Ia hanya dapat _melihat mereka_ pada hari-hari tertentu, yaitu sehari sebelum malam bulan purnama, pada hari dimana terdapat bulan purnama, dan hari setelahnya. Selain itu, Mitsuki tidak bisa membedakan antara yang manusia dengan makhluk-makhluk itu, jika makhluk itu berwujud manusia. Karenanya, ia terkadang menemukan dirinya berbicara pada angin di mata orang-orang awam.

 _Aosagibi_ yang ada di tangan Mitsuki tidak bercahaya, ia kelihatan seperti terluka. Tetapi, tak lama _Aosagibi_ tersebut bangun dan mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya, sampai akhirnya ia kembali bercahaya dan terbang pergi. Mitsuki tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Dan tanpa sadar, kakinya berjalan mengikuti burung tersebut, masuk ke dalam pepohonan...

Langkahnya membawanya ke sebuah tanah terbuka. Tunggu. Bukan... Setelah memerhatikannya lebih teliti, tempat itu bukanlah lahan terbuka. Melainkan, pohon-pohon yang berada di sana telah menghilang. Sebagian tampak seperti ditebang atau tumbang, hanya menyisakan sejumlah tunggul pohon. Sementara sisanya tampak seperti telah dicabut dari tanah, menyisakan lubang-lubang.

Mitsuki tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Sang gadis berbalik. Dari bayang-bayang pepohonan, 5 pemuda berjalan keluar. Yang barusan berbicara pada sang gadis adalah Jabu. Tapi Mitsuki belum berkenalan secara langsung dengan mereka.

Jabu berjalan selangkah ke depan. "Kutanya sekali lagi-"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan." Mitsuki sudah menjawab sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Hanya kebetulan saja langkahku membawaku ke sini. Tapi..." Sang gadis kembali menatap bekas pohon-pohon di hadapannya. "Bolehkah aku bertanya bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Peristiwa ini kelihatan... _hampir_ tidak normal."

"Oh? Ternyata rasa ingin tahumu besar juga." Suara lain menimbrung pembicaraan mereka.

Kali ini keenamnya memalingkan kepala mereka hampir bersamaan. Dan pemilik suara itu ternyata seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, Shiryu. Bersamanya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Hyoga.

Tanpa sadar, sang gadis berambut _cream_ melangkah mundur. Dia merasa kurang nyaman dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik seperti ini.

"Hm...? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di sini?" Suara lain kembali menarik perhatian mereka. Mitsuki bernapas lega karena ia mengenali suara tersebut, itu suara Seiya.

Bukan hanya Seiya, ada Shun dan Sophie juga. Sepasang kekasih tersebut sedang menikmati waktu mereka bersama sembari berjalan-jalan di taman belakang Mansion ketika mereka secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Seiya.

Sophie tertawa kecil. "Semuanya lengkap di sini ya?" candanya.

"Semua? Memangnya di mana Ikki?" tanya Seiya setengah bercanda.

"Oh, kalian tidak perlu bersembunyi. Keluarlah Henna-chan, Ikki-san~"

Tak lama, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek menghampiri mereka. Sebenarnya, saat keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan, Ikki melihat Sophie dan Shun dari kejauhan. Sisanya tidak perlu ditanyakan, insting kakak _overprotective_ -nya mengambil alih dan Henna terpaksa menemaninya membuntuti adiknya itu dari kejauhan.

Sophie dan Henna bergerak menjauhi kekasih mereka dan mendekati sahabat mereka, Mitsuki.

"Mitsu-chan juga jalan-jalan? Kenapa pikiran kita sama ya?" Sophie tersenyum manis.

Hyoga mendekati Seiya, entah bagaimana dia tahu kalau Seiya lah yang paling dekat dengan Mitsuki di antara mereka bersepuluh, kemudian dia berbisik, "Mereka mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Mereka sahabat," jawab Seiya cukup lantang agar terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"APA!?"

"Tunggu," bisik Shiryu, "Apa itu berarti Mitsuki tahu tentang _Saint_?"

"Entahlah... Tapi, kelihatannya tidak. _Menurutku_..."

Sementara para _Bronze Saint_ sibuk berbisik-bisik, para gadis hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, bahkan kesepuluh pemuda itu tidak menyadari mereka sedang diamati.

"Kenapa mereka berbisik-bisik...?" tanya Mitsuki.

Sophie dan Henna hanya melirik satu sama lain, bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh, iya!"

Ekspresi Sophie berubah cerah, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Ia mendekati Mitsuki dan menarik tangannya mendekati para _Bronze Saint_.

"Mitsu-chan belum berkenalan dengan mereka, kan?"

Sembari Sophie mulai memperkenalkan Mitsuki kepada kesembilan _Bronze Saint_ lainnya, Henna masih berdiri mengamati mereka dari belakang. Tiba-tiba sang gadis mendongak ke atas, mata merah dan biru-nya menelaah langit yang menjunjung tinggi di atas mereka. Jauh di atas, hanya ada seekor burung terbang dengan bebasnya.

' _Apa cuma perasaanku?_ ' batinnya. Akhirnya Henna kembali menatap lurus kepada teman-teman dan kekasih di depannya, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan seolah sedang diawasi.

Dari jarak seperti langit dan bumi, burung tersebut memang tidak terlihat berbeda dari burung lainnya. Baru ketika melihatnya dari dekatlah, kamu bisa melihat perbedaan jelas antara keduanya. Burung tersebut berwarna hitam seperti gagak, tetapi ia tidak memiliki mata. Bagian di mana seharusnya matanya berada kosong dan berlubang. Bulu di sekitarnya memiliki warna hitam yang berbeda, warna hitam yang diciptakan saat darah mengering. Terlihat jelas tanda-tanda bahwa mata burung itu telah dicongkel keluar. Sebagai gantinya, terdapat sebuah mata besar―yang cocok dengan defenisi dari kata " _grosteque_ " dari segi manapun― di antara kedua lubang matanya. Tetapi apa yang dilihat mata itu, tidaklah hanya dilihat oleh sang gagak. Mata itu terhubung dengan _sesuatu_ yang berada di tempat lain.

Di suatu tempat yang tidak dapat dicapai manusia... Di sebuah Dunia yang berada di balik kegelapan. Dunia di mana langit selamanya berwarna merah seolah terbakar, berdiri sebuah kastil. Kastil yang berwarna hitam dari puncak sampai dasar. Kastil tersebut memberikan suatu aura yang cukup untuk membuat bahkan pahlawan paling berani ketakutan dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menginjakkan kaki dekat dengan tempat tersebut. Di puncak dari apa yang terlihat seperti ngarai, diselubungi oleh hutan duri, itulah markas para _Akumu_.

"Medusa-sama, ada laporan dari _familiar_ yang barusan dikirim." Wanita kelelawar dari malam sebelumnya berbicara dengan nada sopan kepada tuannya.

Mereka berdiri di tengah suatu ruangan luas dengan langit-langit tinggi dan pilar-pilar putih yang menjulang. Terdapat tiga buah singgasana. Satu yang ada di tengah berukuran lebih besar daripada kedua di sampingnya.

"Hoo? Kerja bagus, _Succubus_ Sonata." Sebuah pujian hambar dari Medusa.

Sang _Succubus_ tetap menerimanya dengan hati gembira. Ia kembali berbalik kepada makhluk di depannya. Makhluk ini memang memiliki asal-usul sebagai manusia. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah tidak bisa disebut manusia lagi. Ya, nama dari monster itu adalah _Invunche_. Walaupun begitu, cerita monster ini lebih mendekati cerita tragedi dibandingkan horror. Tetapi, itu adalah cerita untuk lain hari.

Sonata berdiri di belakang sang _invunche_ yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya pada sebuah bola kristal.

Medusa berjalan mendekati bola kristal tersebut dan menatap ke dalamnya.

Yang terpantul dalam bola tersebut bukanlah ruangan tempat mereka berada, melainkan taman Mansion Kido yang telah menjadi medan pertempuran mereka. Di sana, terlihat jelas Seiya dan kesembilan _Bronze Saint_ lainnya, Henna, Sophie, serta Mitsuki.

Apa yang dilihat oleh gagak tersebut akan terpantul dalam bola kristal di tangan sang Invunche.

Ya, " _bukan hanya sang gagak yang melihatnya_ " merujuk pada ini. Gagak itu dalam kenyataannya adalah seekor _familiar spirit_ ―Semacam makhluk pesuruh yang digunakan pengguna sihir untuk melakukan tugas-tugas tertentu. Salah satu di antaranya, mereka sering digunakan sebagai mata-mata. Dalam kasus ini, pengguna sihir yang mengendalikan gagak tersebut adalah sang _Invunche_. Sebagai monster penjaga gua penyihir, ia memperoleh pengetahuan sihir yang tidak kalah dari penyihir sebenarnya.

"Putri Poseidon. Sepertinya Athena telah meminta kerja sama para _demigod_ ," gumam Sonata ketika melihat Sophie.

"Bukan cuma _demigod_..." balas Medusa sembari menunjuk Henna.

"Anda mengenalnya?"

"Apa kamu tidak? Gadis itu adalah Tuan Lucifer."

Sonata terdiam, tetapi ekspresinya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut dan tak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja diberitahukan kepadanya.

"Walau lebih tepatnya, beliau disegel dalam tubuh gadis itu. Tetapi, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa ia memilki kegelapan agung dalam tubuh mungilnya itu, bukan?" Medusa kembali mengeluarkan tawa mengerikannya. "Mungkin dia bisa berguna untuk kita suatu saat..." gumamnya.

Sang _invunche_ tiba-tiba menggeram.

Keduanya kembali memperhatikan apa yang terpantul di bola kristal tersebut.

Medusa mengerutkan dahi. "Gadis itu..."

"Tampaknya seorang manusia biasa, teman dari Kido Saori. Sepertinya dia tengah mengakrabkan diri dengan para _Saint_ dan kedua gadis itu," jelas sang _Succubus_.

Medusa menatap wajah Mitsuki di bola kristal tersebut dengan pandangan muak. Akhirnya, ia berpaling dan berjalan keluar dari ruang singgasana itu.

"Sonata," katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Kumpulkan para komandan. Sudah waktunya."

Sonata nampak terkejut akan keputusan tuannya, tetapi tetap membungkuk hormat dan mematuhinya.

Sementara itu, Medusa berjalan di lorong kastil. Langkahnya menggema mengisi kekosongan. Ia sampai ke bagian terpencil dari kastilnya, sebuah lorong gelap dengan sebuah pintu kayu di ujungnya.

"Hehehe..."

Terdengar kekehan yang seperti berasal dari seorang kakek yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang licik. Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tampak cahaya lilin menyusup dari celah-celah pintu itu. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka.

"Saya telah menanti Anda, Medusa-sama. Hehehe..."

Seorang manusia kerdil. Dia bungkuk dan tingginya tidak mencapai pinggang Medusa. Rambutnya berwarna bagaikan campuran tanah dan abu dengan jenggot panjang yang senada, wajahnya kelihatan tidak terawat dengan hidung besar dan jerawat di sana-sini. Pakaiannya lusuh dan tampak seperti apa yang dikenakan oleh penambang di masa lampau. Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuah lentera yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang dari kegelapan di balik pintu tersebut.

Tatapan dingin sang _Gorgon_ tidak membuatnya gemetar, sebaliknya, ia terus terkekeh.

"Jangan banyak tertawa dan antarkan aku kepadanya," titahnya.

Si kakek kerdil melepaskan satu kekehan lagi sebelum membuka pintu kayu itu sepenuhnya, mempersilahkan sang _Gorgon_ masuk.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri anak-anak tangga melingkar, yang melingkar, melingkar, dan terus melingkar seolah tidak memiliki ujung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar samar suara raungan dari kejauhan. Semakin mereka turun, semakin raungan itu terdengar jelas. Setelah mencapai dasar, Medusa memerintahkan ajudannya itu untuk berhenti dan tidak menemaninya lebih jauh lagi.

Tempat itu dipenuhi dengan sel-sel yang terbuat dari batu dengan jeruji besi yang tampak kuat meski sudah berumur dan diserang oleh karat.

Penjara bawah tanah, itulah tempat itu.

Medusa berhenti di depan sel yang menjadi sumber dari raungan mengerikan yang didengarnya. Dengan cahaya dari obor yang dipasang pada dinding-dinding lorong, ia dapat melihat bayangan dari apa yang nampak seperti seekor naga. Ukurannya begitu besar sehingga seorang manusia terlihat seperti tusuk gigi dibandingkan dengannya.

"Leviathan..." ucap Medusa dengan suara sepelan bisikan.

Raungannya berhenti. Bayangan tersebut lama kelamaan mengecil hingga berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan, dengan rambut biru pucat dan mata yang menyala kuning keemasan dalam kegelapan tersebut, ia berjalan menghampiri Medusa. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, langsing tetapi berotot. Dengan tangannya yang pucat, ia menggenggam jeruji besi itu dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Apa maumu, _Gorgon_?" ucapnya dengan nada kebencian yang tidak repot-repot disembunyikannya.

"Masih sama, aku mau kamu menjadi salah dari Komandanku."

"Dewan 10 Komandan." Leviathan menertawakan nama itu. "Kamu memilih 10 monster yang kamu percaya untuk memimpin pasukanmu dan membantumu membalaskan dendammu."

"Balas dendam _kita_. Yang membenci manusia-manusia rendahan dan Dewa-Dewi angkuh itu bukan hanya diriku."

Leviathan mendengus. "Cari saja orang lain, aku tidak tertarik. Memang dari awalnya aku tidak menginginkan balas dendam―"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang," sela Medusa, "Kalau dengan begitu, kamu dapat bertemu dengan gadis manusia itu lagi?"

Leviathan terdiam, tatapannya kini lebih dipenuhi amarah dari sebelumnya. "Kalau kau menyentuh sehelai pun dari rambutnya..." Sebuah ancaman yang dibarengi niatan membunuh dan _Cosmo_ yang hebat.

"Tidak akan, jika kamu berkerja sama, tentunya." Medusa tersenyum licik. "Ini penawaranku. Bergabunglah denganku, dan kamu bisa menemuinya sendiri. Aku tahu... itulah satu-satunya alasanmu belum menghancurkan kastil ini sejak detik pertama kamu dipenjarakan di sel busuk ini."

" _Kau_ yang memenjarakanku di sini."

"Itu tidak penting. Jadi, akankah kamu bergabung denganku... atau menetap di penjara ini selamanya dan kehilangan kesempatan terakhir untuk bertemu dengannya? Terserah padamu ingin memilih yang mana."

"Kh..."

.

.

Medusa membuka pintu menuju ruang singgasana-nya dengan keras, memberitahukan kedatangannya pada semua orang yang ada di sana. Di sisinya, Leviathan berjalan tanpa suara.

"Terima kasih sudah berkumpul di sini, _Dewan 10 Komandan_..."

Dengan dirinya, kini terdapat 10 monster dengan ukuran dan wujud yang beragam. Tetapi masing-masing memiliki aura gelap yang hebat.

"Nah, mari kita mulai..."

.

.

.

"Apa kamu yakin tidak perlu mobil untuk mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Saori untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak, saya yakin." Mitsuki menjawab untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mitsuki, Saori, Kanon, dan Tatsumi kini berada di teras depan Mansion Kido. Mitsuki telah memberitahu mereka bahwa ia berniat pulang saat itu dan Saori langsung menawarkan untuk memanggilkan sebuah mobil untuk mengantarnya, tetapi dengan segera ditolak olehnya.

"Setidaknya, biarkanlah seseorang mengantarmu. Saya hanya ingin memastikan keselamatanmu."

Ketika mengatakan itu, Saori melirik Kanon dari ujung matanya. Secara refleks, Kanon menegapkan postur tubuhnya, seolah memberitahu Dewi-nya bahwa ia siap menerima tugas tersebut.

Pada awalnya, Mitsuki berniat menolak tawaran itu juga. Tetapi, mereka telah berdebat selama 15 menit lamanya karena masalah mobil itu, Mitsuki tidak ingin ini berlanjut 15 menit lagi karena ia menolak tawaran tersebut. Akhirnya, ia mengganguk pelan.

Wajah Saori berubah cerah seketika. "Baiklah, Kanon. Saya menyerahkan kepadamu untuk menjaga Mitsuki."

Kanon mengangguk mantap.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Saori, keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu gerbang Mansion Kido.

Setelah keduanya hilang dari pandangan, senyum Saori meredup.

"Tatsumi," ucapnya dengan nada serius. "Kumpulkan Seiya dan lainnya, ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan."

.

Mitsuki dan Kanon berjalan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Mereka diselimuti kesunyian, kesunyian yang canggung. Sang gadis kurang menyukai kesunyian ini, tetapi pada saat yang sama, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memecahkannya. Pandangannya melekat pada jalan di depannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di taman tadi?"

Akhirnya, Kanon memecahkan kesunyian.

Mitsuki mendongak ke arahnya. "Ah... Hanya jalan-jalan."

"Oh. Aku melihatmu mengangkat sesuatu."

Sang gadis terdiam sejenak. "Hanya seekor burung kecil." Itu bukan sepenuhnya kebohongan.

"Begitu ya? Kamu mengikutinya sampai masuk ke dalam pepohonan..."

Kini Mitsuki tertawa kecil. "Kanon-san memperhatikanku dengan seksama, ya?" candanya.

Kanon tidak sempat membalas perkataannya. Karena segera setelah itu, Mitsuki segera melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Ya, dan karenanya aku bisa berkenalan dengan Hyoga-kun dan yang lainnya."

' _Jadi, dia sudah akrab dengan para Bronze Saint, ya..._ ' batin sang _Gemini_.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pohon-pohon itu..." gumam Mitsuki kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Pohon?"

Mitsuki mengangguk. "Aku menemukan banyak pohon yang tampak tumbang, ditebang, dan _dicabut_."

Langkah Kanon terhenti. Ingatan tak menyenangkan akan pertarungan semalam kembali berputar di kepalanya.

' _Aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa_...'

―Ia menggertakkan giginya.

' _Aku hanya berdiri di sana tak berdaya_...'

―Kepalan tangannya mengencang.

Kanon berdiri di sana dan membiarkan amarahnya menumpuk. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kumpulan emosi seperti ini. Tidak setelah dia bersumpah setia pada Athena. Ia merasakan kegelapan yang ia kira telah hilang untuk waktu yang lama...

"...an...? Kanon-san...? Kanon-san!"

Kanon tersentak dari lamunannya saat sang gadis mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya.

"Apa Kanon-san baik-baik saja...?" ucapnya dengan nada dan ekspresi khawatir yang jelas sekali.

Kanon tidak menjawab.

"Ah... Maaf," Mitsuki mundur. "Kanon-san tidak senang aku memanggilmu seperti itu, ya?"

Mungkin Kanon tidak menyadarinya, tapi ini adalah usaha Mitsuki untuk meringankan situasi.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana dengan "Kanon-kun"?"

Mata biru safir sang gadis kembali melekat pada sang _Gemini_ seiring dirinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis kepada lelaki di sisinya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu sejak pertemuanku dengan Seiya-kun dan yang lainnya. Hari berubah menjadi minggu, minggu berubah menjadi bulan. Kini bunga sakura telah bermekaran, menandakan awal dari siklus musim yang baru dan awal dari tahun ajaran yang baru di sekolahku, Mitsuishi Gakuen.

Setelah Upacara Pembukaan Tahun Ajaran Baru, siswa-siswi lama dan baru berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman, mencari nama mereka di antara ratusan nama lainnya. Aku termasuk di dalamnya. Berdiri di belakang siswa-siswi lainnya, aku mencari sampai akhirnya menemukannya.

Tertulis jelas nama " _Kamishiro Mitsuki_ "―「神白 満月」 pada deretan kelas 8-A.

Setelah menemukan namaku, kini aku memperhatikan nama-nama yang lain, mencari tahu siapa saja yang akan sekelas denganku.

Saat itulah aku melihatnya, di antara deretan itu, nama-nama tersebut mencolok karena hanya terdiri dari satu bagian. Seiya... Shun... Shiryu... Hyoga...

 _Tidak mungkin_...

Mataku mencari nama yang lain, dua lebih tepatnya. Dan aku menemukannya, satu nama yang ditulis dengan katakana, "Sophitia Nephilim Eremiah".

Tingkat keterkejutanku tampaknya tidak bisa melebihi ini.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah mundur. Sampai seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Seiya-kun tersenyum padaku, di belakangnya terdapat Sophie-chan dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Semuanya mengenakan seragam Mitsuishi Gakuen.

"Mohon bantuannya, Mitsuki!" ucapnya dengan senyuman ceria.

Tapi untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa membalas senyumannya itu...

* * *

 **「つづく。。。」**

?: Kali ini jadi lebih fokus ke OC-mu  
Wina: Iya, aku tahu.  
?: Ada pembaca yang tidak suka begitu, pastikan karakter asli dari Saint Seiya tetap mendapat _spotlight_  
Wina: Baik... Sekedar pemberitahuan, ceritanya akan mulai lebih fokus ke Mitsuki di _chapter-chapter_ berikutnya...  
Seiya, Shun: Ayo balas review

 **#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Semoga Sophie tidak terlalu OOC di sini  
Mitsu: Ah, Atlanta-san mau gentayangin? *Udah terbiasa didatengin roh-roh gentayangan*  
Seiya: Kanon doang yang dibahas? Kita yang capek2 bertarung nggak?  
Shun: Ah, eh, maaf Sophie... Tapi dia yang menyerangku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku salah karena melawan?  
Mitsu: Terima kasih review-nya ^^

 **#Shimmer Caca**  
Wina: Ya, kekuatan cahaya memang bisa membantu... Tapi mereka tidak muncul di arc ini **#PLAK**  
Seiya, Shun: ' _Padahal pertempuran kita akan lebih mudah kalau dimunculin..._ '  
Mitsu: Ahaha... ' _Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan..._ '  
Camus: *Muncul lagi* Selain _Major_ dan _Minor_ , _Minor Arcana_ dibagi lagi menjadi _Wands_ , _Cups_ , _Swords_ , dan _Pentacles_. Masing-masing _Minor_ terdiri dar-  
Seiya: Cukup! Pokoknya sama kayak kartu Tarot kan? Liat aja Major dan Minor Arcana di G**gle atau W*k*!  
Shun, Mitsu: *Sweatdrop*

 **#albaficaaiko**  
Wina: Cukup memuaskan detail-detailnya? Syukurlah~ Semoga chapter ini juga~  
Shun: Om Arnold jadi langganan review ya? ( _ALL: Jangan panggil om, oy_ )  
Seiya: Yang lain dong! Kayak Captain Amreica atau Thor gitu XD  
Mitsu: Memangnya kita diperbolehkan membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini disini?  
Wina: Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku juga berharap bisa masukin Saga juga, tapi-  
ALL: Tapi semuanya berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang.  
Wina: Ehem, salah fandom, ehem.

 **#Vhiee**  
Wina: Terima kasih ^^  
Seiya: Sayangnya _Author_ ini _update-_ nya lama setengah mati. Awas kehilangan _readers_ loh...  
Wina: ...Kamu tahu gak berapa banyak tugas-  
ALL: Stop, jangan curhat di sini.

Sekian~  
Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.  
Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC,_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~

Oh, dan satu pemberitahuan terakhir~ Teru akan muncul di _Chapter_ berikutnya~!


	6. OMAKE: On The Way Home

JENG JENG Update~  
Sayangnya, ini bukan Chapter selanjutnya... Cuma OMAKE―cerita sampingan, ahaha... ( _Readers:_ _*Gebukin Author rame-rame* Udah update lama banget! OMAKE doang!_ )  
Ma-Maafkan saya... Apa saya sendiri yang masih bergelut dengan UAS?

?: Jangan curhat.

Oh ya, Teru tidak muncul di OMAKE ini. Dia akan muncul di cerita utama selanjutnya nanti~ _Happy Reading_ ~

 **(DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada-sensei)**

* * *

「 _Saya menyerahkan kepadamu untuk menjaga Mitsuki._ 」

Kata-kata tersebut mengandung makna lebih dari itu.

Segala tindakan _Akumu_ didasari oleh keinginan balas dendam Medusa kepada para manusia dan Dewa-Dewi―secara khusus kepada Athena. Karena itu, tidaklah aneh jika mereka menyerang orang-orang terdekat Saori. Dan kini, karena Mitsuki sudah menjadi sahabatnya, tentu saja namanya adalah nama paling atas dari daftar orang-orang yang akan dibunuh oleh _Akumu_.

「 _Kumohon, Kanon... Lindungilah dia dari segala bahaya yang mengancam..._ 」

Permintaan itu datang lebih dari satu orang.

* * *

OMAKE  
-On The Way Home-

.

.

Mitsuki dan Kanon berjalan bersama, dengan Mitsuki berjalan di depan dan Kanon yang sibuk mengawasi sekeliling mereka, memastikan tidak ada musuh. Kanon begitu fokus dengan hal itu sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa Mitsuki tiba-tiba berhenti, tanpa sengaja, Kanon menabraknya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya sang _Gemini_.

Mitsuki berpaling kepada penjaganya. "Sudah dekat," katanya, "hanya perlu berbelok dan kita sudah sampai di rumahku."

"Oh..."

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Uhm, karena sudah dekat, aku tidak keberatan kalau Kanon-san kembali ke Mansion Kido sekarang." Tanpa Mitsuki sadari, ia kembali memanggil Kanon "Kanon-san", bukan "Kanon-kun".

"Tidak bisa. Aku mendapat perintah jelas untuk menjagamu sampai kamu tiba di rumahmu." Kanon bicara dengan nada yang menyatakan kalau itu adalah tanggung jawabnya, bukan berdasarkan perasaannya sendiri.

Mitsuki mengerutkan dahi. "B-Baiklah..."

Keduanya kembali berjalan sebentar, hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besi tinggi yang berwarna hitam.

"Sudah sampai."

Kanon menoleh ke samping dan matanya seketika terbelalak, tanpa dia sadari mulutnya menganga terbuka.

Kediaman Kamishiro adalah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Rumahnya hanya memiliki satu lantai saja. Tetapi, ketiadaan tingkatan itu ditutupi oleh keluasannya yang menyaingi luas Mansion Kido. Sekeliling rumah dipagari oleh tembok tinggi, tetapi dari sela-sela gerbang, Kanon dapat melihat taman yang dihiasi sebuah kolam yang berada di sisi sebatang pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran.

Mitsuki bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Kanon yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ini reaksi yang selalu didapatkannya ketika pertama kali membawa seseorang ke rumahnya, tetapi sang gadis masih belum juga terbiasa.

"Kanon-san...?" panggilnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kanon tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Mitsuki dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa―memasang wajah datar.

"...Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan dengan selamat sampai ke rumah," katanya sembari membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku hanya melakukan perintah." Kata-kata yang diucapkannya tidak membuka ruang untuk percakapan lebih lanjut.

Sang _Gemini_ sadar, belakangan ini dia lebih _ekspresif_ dari biasanya. Karena itu, sekarang dia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menonjolkan perasaannya, terutama dengan Mitsuki. Sang gadis sudah menjadi target nomor satu _Akumu_ , jika mereka menjadi lebih akrab lagi... Nyawanya akan dalam bahaya yang lebih besar dari sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain, Kanon juga tahu kalau sang gadis ingin mengakrabkan diri dengannya dan ini adalah salah satu usahanya untuk itu.

Kanon mendesah sejenak, lalu berdeham. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran―" katanya.

Mendengar suara Kanon, sang gadis mengangkat bola mata biru safir-nya dan mengarahkannya kepada sang _Gemini_.

"―Kenapa kamu yang menemani kakekmu? Bukankah, yang biasanya bertugas menemani adalah putra laki-laki?"

Saat itu, ekspresi Mitsuki berubah miris. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi... Ayahku menghilang ketika aku berusia 8 tahun."

Kanon cukup terkejut dengan jawaban itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu―"

"Kanon-kun tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa diubah. Dan aku tidak ingin kenyataan itu menjadi cerita yang mengundang belas kasihan orang-orang."

 _Tapi tetap saja..._

.

.

"...Aku punya saudara kembar." Kanon kembali berbicara. "Kami tidak bisa dibilang akrab, malahan, lebih cocok mengatakan kalau kami membenci satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang, aku menyesali hal itu. Sekarang, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar hubungan kami bisa kembali menjadi keluarga..."

"Tapi," lanjutnya, "aku juga sadar sekarang... bahwa bukan hubungan darah yang menentukan apa itu keluarga. Keluarga tidak terbatas kepada mereka yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu. Sahabat-sahabatmu, rekanmu, bahkan orang yang baru kamu kenal... Orang-orang yang berbagi perasaan yang sama denganmu, orang-orang yang berharga bagimu, yang kau berusaha lindungi―itulah keluarga."

Mitsuki terpesona oleh ucapan Kanon. "Kata-kata yang bijak..." pujinya. "Apakah itu usaha Kanon-kun untuk menghiburku?" tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum.

Secara refleks Kanon menahan napas. Dia lebih memilih diam daripada berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Terima kasih."

Mitsuki membuka pintu gerbang dan berjalan masuk. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mencapai pintu depan rumahnya. Sang gadis berbalik sekali lagi dan tersenyum kepada laki-laki yang telah menjaganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki. Sayangnya, ia sekarang ada di London, mengikuti program _exchange student_... Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Mitsuki berterima kasih sekali lagi kepada Kanon, lalu menggeser pintunya terbuka dan masuk ke dalam.

Setelah Mitsuki masuk, Kanon berbalik dan mulai berjalan kembali ke Mansion Kido. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya, tapi dia berusaha menyingkirkannya.

.

.

.

Kanon hanya terganggu dengan perasaan bahwa kata-kata terakhir sang gadis terdengar seperti sesuatu yang sudah dilatih sebelumnya...

* * *

 **「** **Omake -** **完** **s** **」**

?: Pendek.  
Wina: Memang pendek.  
?: *Mulai nguliahin Wina*  
Wina: Kamu udah kayak guru aja ya, kupanggil " _Nazo-sensei_ " gimana? *sarkastik*  
?: ...boleh juga  
Wina: S-Serius? *Sweatdrop*

Balas review yuk~ *Narik Mitsu*

 **#Shimmer Caca**  
Wina: Ma-Maaf penjelasannya gak jelas...  
Mitsu: S? Huruf S? Es batu? Es teh? Es krim? S-  
ALL: CUKUP NAK  
Wina: Ahaha, ya... " _Normal_ " Mitsuishi Gakuen sekolah yang normal  
Mitsu: *Ehem* Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

 **#Neo TsukiRin Matsushima29**  
Wina: Oh? Tertarik dengan _Pure Eyes_? Ada satu lagi sih, _Mystic Eyes  
_ Mitsu: Untuk _Mystic Eyes_ , kekuatannya itu bukan cuma "Melihat" tapi bisa bermacam-macam  
Wina: Err, bingung dimananya? Manusia itu? Yah, intinya ada gadis manusia yang dia sukai dan dia akan membunuh Medusa sampai tidak tersisa apa pun darinya kalau dia berani melukai gadis itu *Watados*  
Mitsu: S-Seram juga...

 **#Gianti-Faith**  
Mitsu: Aku juga senang bisa sekolah dengan Sophie-chan~ *Senyum*  
Wina: ? Siapa itu? OC baru? *Kepo Mode ON*  
Mitsu: Sudahlah, kalau kita memang akan tahu, kita akan tahu pada saatnya nanti  
Wina: Aku tahu kok. Ah, Teru munculnya... CHAPTER berikutnya, tapi kalau ternyata _update_ selanjutnya OMAKE juga-  
ALL: Dasar Author PHP

 **#Guest**  
Wina: Terima kasih sudah membaca *Senyum* Saya ikut senang~  
Mitsu: Aku tidak merasa Kanon-kun suka padaku... Dari sikapnya malah terlihat sebaliknya...  
Wina: ' _Udah tertulis di Characters cerita ini Pairingnya siapa, kan_?'  
Mitsu: Uhm, j-jati diriku yang sebenarnya...?

 **#albaficaaiko**  
Wina: Serang adalah ibukota Banten **#PLAK #Beda**  
Mitsu: A-Aku dan Kanon-kun...? *Nahan blush*  
Wina: Camus itu KAMUS BERJALAN XD  
Mitsu: Ngomong-ngomong Om Arnold kemana? Lagi syuting? *Watados*  
Wina: Makasih udah review Aiko-san~

 **#Ketrin'Shirouki**  
Wina: Yay~! Omedetou~ We missed you~  
Mitsu: Bukan. Bukan aku. (Memang bukan Mitsuki, tapi OC lain yang kemungkinan besar gak bakal dimunculin(?))  
Wina: Ah, Henna gak OOC keterlaluan kan? *Takut-takut*  
Mitsu: H-Henna-chan? Dimana? *Kangen mode*  
Wina: Arigatou~ Chapter selanjutnya ada Teru loh XD *Gk peduli*

Sekian~  
Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.  
Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC,_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Maaf juga Teru tidak jadi muncul, tapi setidaknya ada dibahas...  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~


	7. Unmasked - The Warrior from That Dream

Saya bangkit dari kubur ('-')/

Saya cuma bisa bilang maaf karena berbulan-bulan tidak _update_... Ada sedikit masalah dengan... " _Writer Block_ ". Dalam kasus ini, idenya ada tapi kehilangan motivasi untuk melanjutkannya. Yah, tapi intinya sekarang motivasi itu sudah kembali~

Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, _update_ kali ini tidak satu, tidak dua, tapi TIGA cerita XD (Walau dua cerita lainnya OMAKE doang sih)

 _Happy Reading~_

 **(DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada-sensei)**

* * *

Di ruang perpustakaan Mansion Kido, Saori sedang duduk dan membaca sebuah buku, sementara Kanon berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Athena, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Mengirimkan para _Bronze Saint_ ke Mitsuishi Gakuen di saat seperti ini?"

"Apa yang engkau khawatirkan, Kanon?" balas Saori tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada _Akumu_ yang menyerang Anda?"

Akhirnya sang Dewi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kanon. "Kanon, tolong jangan lupa kalau saya memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi diri saya sendiri. Dan, kalau pun kemungkinan terburuk terjadi... Akan ada seorang _Gold Saint_ yang melindungi saya, bukankah begitu?" jelasnya.

Kanon merasakan kebanggaan tersendiri mendengar pujian tak langsung itu.

"Lagipula," tambahnya lagi, "dengan berada di sekolah itu... Bukankah akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk menolong orang-orang?"

"Maksud Anda, Anda berpikir ada kemungkinan para _Akumu_ akan menyerang orang-orang tak bersalah?"

"Bukan kemungkinan. Saya tahu _Akumu_ _**akan**_ menyerang... Hanya saja, mungkin bukan sekarang dan tidak secara terang-terangan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena terlalu beresiko. Bisa-bisa itu menarik perhatian _mereka_..."

"Maaf... _Mereka_?"

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah sang Athena. "Jadi, kamu tidak tahu ya, Kanon...?" ucapnya sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

Saori berjalan mendekati salah satu rak buku di perpustakaan itu.

"Bukan hanya kita yang berusaha melindungi umat manusia, dari kekuatan yang tidak bisa dipahaminya."

Sambil mengatakan itu, Saori meletakkan buku「 _Legenda Raja Arthur_ 」yang dibacanya kembali ke rak tersebut.

* * *

Unmasked  
-The Warrior from That Dream-

.

.

Di kastil yang menjadi markas para Akumu, seorang pemuda dengan jubah hitam berjalan menyusuri lorong. Tudung jubahnya menutupi wajahnya sehingga ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca. Tak lama, ia mencapai sebuah pintu. Dengan perlahan, dirinya mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan itu ternyata adalah sebuah kamar berbentuk persegi, dengan sepasang jendela besar yang memperlihatkan langit merah di luar sana. Kamar itu penuh dengan kertas dan kanvas, semuanya berisi gambar seorang gadis yang sama.

Sang pemuda sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini, tetapi bukan berarti ia menyukainya. Dari lukisan-lukisan itu, pandangannya beralih kepada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di ranjang, sibuk menggambar. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut ungu yang begitu gelap, sehingga tampak berwarna hitam jika dilihat sekilas. Kepalanya tertunduk ke arah buku gambar di tangannya, tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret buku itu, membentuk lukisan gadis itu lagi. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan sang pemuda berjubah hitam.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak menghadiri rapat strategi, ya―" katanya kepada si pelukis. "―Murasaki...?"

Tangan Murasaki berhenti bergerak. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya yang bagaikan _amethyst_ terarah pada lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, Shino," sapanya. "Ya, aku sedang sibuk." Murasaki menjawab tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Menggambar _dia_ lagi...?" Shino mendesah pelan.

Sebuah senyuman cerah tersungging di wajah Murasaki. "Waktu itu, ketika bertarung di Mansion Kido... Dia ada di sana, kita begitu dekat... Akhirnya, sedikit lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Bagaimana aku tidak antusias?"

"Aku senang kamu merasa begitu. Tapi kamu harus mengingat posisimu," katanya dengan nada tajam. " _Doppelganger_ Murasaki, kau adalah anggota Dewan Sepuluh Komandan."

Senyumannya menghilang. "Sudah kuduga, kamu tidak mungkin datang hanya untuk mengobrol. Jadi, apa yang wanita ular itu mau dariku sekarang?"

"Medusa memanggilmu. Nampaknya ia punya sebuah pekerjaan untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Mitsuki berbaring telentang di tengah kamarnya, menatap ke atas langit-langit. Sang gadis melepaskan sebuah desahan panjang seiring dirinya memutar kembali kejadian yang terjadi selama seminggu terakhir.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama dari tahun ajaran baru di Mitsuishi Gakuen. Semua orang sibuk mengenal teman-teman baru mereka, bercengkrama, dan membagi cerita semasa liburan mereka.

Kelas 8-A terdiri dari 5 baris dan masing-masing baris terdiri dari 6 meja dan kursi. Mitsuki duduk di barisan paling depan, tepat di samping jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan depan sekolah. Sekarang ia memutar badan menghadap ke belakang, mengamati barisan belakang yang kini dipenuhi oleh murid-murid perempuan dan laki-laki yang mengerumuni sekelompok pemuda, para _Bronze Saint_.

Seiya dan kawan-kawan duduk pada dua baris terakhir di kelas. Dan kini mereka sedang berusaha meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepada mereka.

"Sebelumnya kalian sekolah di mana?"

"Kudengar kalian kenal dengan Kido Saori? Dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Kenapa kalian pindah ke Mitsuishi Gakuen?"

Mitsuki melepaskan desahan panjang.

Seseorang tertawa kecil dan mendekatinya. "Sepertinya Mitsu-chan tidak suka sekelas dengan kami, ya?"

Mitsuki menoleh. "Bukan begitu, Sophie-chan..." balasnya.

Sophie menduduki kursi di hadapannya dan menopang dagu, menunggu jawaban sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya merasa― Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti perasaanku."

Senyuman Sophie hilang seketika. "...maaf."

"Ti-Tidak! Sophie-chan tidak perlu minta maaf," balas Mitsuki dengan segera. "Aku juga, sebenarnya senang bisa sekolah dengan Sophie-chan."

Sophie terdiam sejenak. Mitsuki tersenyum cerah untuk meyakinkan Sophie bahwa kata-katanya itu tulus dari hatinya. Akhirnya, Sophie memilih untuk percaya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa sekelas dengan Henna-chan." Sophie mendesah kecewa.

Mitsuki mengangguk. "Aku terkejut ketika melihatnya mengenakan seragam SMA Mitsuishi Gakuen."

"Ya, ya. Aku juga malu karena Henna-chan sebenarnya lebih muda setahun dari kita."

Mitsuki hanya tertawa.

"Apa Henna-chan akan baik-baik saja? Ah, tapi Ikki-san ada bersamanya. Ia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Sophie menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Hmm, sekarang aku jadi khawatir apa Ikki-san bisa memahami pelajaran anak SMA... Yah, Henna-chan ada bersamanya, jadi pasti bisa. Henna-chan terlalu jenius."

"Sophie-chan, perkataanmu berputar-putar..."

Mitsuki melirik para _Bronze Saint_ dari ujung matanya.

"Apakah kalian sudah menentukan akan ikut klub apa?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"Maaf, tapi kami terlalu sibuk sepulang sekolah untuk kegiatan-kegiatan seperti itu," jawab Seiya.

"Eehh, begitu ya? Sayang sekali..."

"Klub, ya?" Suara Sophie kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Aku tidak bisa ikut klub yang berhubungan dengan olahraga... Apa mungkin aku masuk Klub Musik saja?" gumamnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Mitsu-chan?"

"Aku? Aku sudah menentukannya. Aku akan ikut Klub Memanah."

.

.

.

Mitsuki membuka matanya, tetapi bukanlah cahaya lampu kamarnya yang menyambutnya. Dia tidak melihat apa-apa. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan kosong. Sang gadis menatap ke bawah, melihat air yang menjadi tempat pijakannya.

"Jadi, aku kembali ke sini..." gumam sang gadis sembari mengamati pantulannya di permukaan air yang terlihat hitam.

Rambut _cream_ panjangnya dan mata biru safir-nya kehilangan warna mereka di dalam lautan gelap tersebut.

Mitsuki mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap jauh ke kegelapan yang seolah tak berujung.

Ya, dia pernah ke tempat ini. Bahkan sudah cukup lama, hampir setiap kali dirinya tertidur, ia akan terbangun di tempat ini.

 _Kosong..._

 _Gelap..._

 _Sunyi..._

Kombinasi yang cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Dia pikir dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, setelah sekian kali berada di tempat ini. Semua itu, kecuali...

Sebuah riak muncul di permukaan air, dibarengi dengan suara mengerang yang kian lama kian jelas.

Dengan enggan, Mitsuki menoleh ke belakang.

Dia tidak takut dengan hantu, karena _Pure Eyes_ miliknya, ia sudah dapat memberanikan diri untuk berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu. Tapi _makhluk_ seperti ini... berapa kalipun bertemu, kehadiran mereka selalu berhasil menguras darah dari wajahnya.

Selangkah, dua langkah, Mitsuki berlari dengan segala kemampuannya. Tetapi, secepat apa pun langkahnya, ia selalu dapat mendengar erangan tersebut tepat di belakang telinganya. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan hanya fokus berlari. Jauh di depan matanya, sang gadis dapat melihat setitik cahaya.

Kemudian, tepat ketika ia melihat cahaya itu, dirinya terjatuh. Bukan terjatuh karena terpeleset atau tersandung, tetapi karena ditarik.

Mitsuki berbalik dan menemukan sepasang tangan hitam sedang menggenggam kakinya.

Para makhluk kegelapan merangkak keluar dari bayangan. Wujud mereka pasti mengingatkan seseorang pada roh-roh gentayangan yang terperangkap di tepi sungai Acheron, tidak bisa menyeberang maupun kembali ke Dunia Atas. Hanya saja, tubuh mereka berwarna hitam pekat. Kulit mereka nampak seolah meleleh dan dapat lepas kapan saja. Mereka menumpuki satu sama lain, berlomba untuk mencapai sang gadis.

Tangan-tangan hitam lain muncul dari dalam air, kini mengekang tangan sang gadis dan menariknya ke bawah, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Mitsuki meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Sementara dia berusaha, makhluk-makhluk kegelapan yang mengejarnya telah merangkak mendekatinya.

Wajahnya memucat seiring tangan makhluk itu terulur ke arahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dengan keras dalam hati. Berdoa akan datang seseorang untuk menolongnya, atau membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini.

Saat itulah, ia dapat melihat sesosok kuda putih bersayap di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Sebuah cahaya putih bersinar memilaukan di tengah kegelapan tersebut.

Sang gadis dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang pemuda mengenakan zirah berwarna putih. Sang pemuda memunggunginya, cahaya putih menari-nari di sekitarnya.

Terdengar erangan kesakitan para makhluk kegelapan yang membenci cahaya. Dengan segera, mereka semua mundur, kembali ke dalam bayangan.

Cahaya putih itu masih bersina, tetapi kini lebih lembut. Perlahan-lahan, sang ksatria menoleh kepada sang gadis, dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

Lalu Mitsuki terbangun.

Kini cahaya menyilaukan yang ada di hadapannya berasal dari lampu kamarnya.

Ternyata, dirinya terlelap saat tengah mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi selama satu minggu terakhir ini.

Mitsuki berusaha mengatur napasnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke wajahnya dan menyentuh pelupuk matanya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Ia pun mengusap matanya dan memaksa tubuhnya bangun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah gonggongan dari luar kamarnya. Tersenyum kecil, ia membuka pintu geser kamarnya dan melangkahkan kaki ke lorong yang berhubungan dengan kebun rumahnya. Di depannya, ada seekor anjing.

Sang gadis berambut _cream_ tersenyum melihat anjing Akita putih di hadapannya. Ia duduk di ujung lorong dengan kakinya menyentuh rerumputan, dan seketika si anjing mendekatinya dengan ekor yang dikibaskan penuh semangat.

"Hei, Shiro..." Mitsuki menyapa si anjing.

Shiro membalasnya dengan sebuah gonggongan.

Sebuah tawa kecil terselip keluar dari bibir sang gadis. ' _Tidak ada gunanya juga aku terlalu memikirkannya..._ ' batinnya.

Tangan Mitsuki meraih Shiro dan dengan lembut mengelus punggung anjing tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Dan Shiro sekali lagi menggonggong.

.

.

.

"Memburu seseorang, ya...? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menerima tugas seperti ini," keluh Murasaki.

Terdengar tawa dari sampingnya, seorang perempuan tengah memeluk lengannya dengan manja. Perempuan itu adalah _Succubus_ Sonata.

"H-Hei, lepaskan. Kita sedang bekerja, ingat?" Murasaki berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sonata. Tetapi perempuan itu tidak bergeming.

Walaupun merasa terganggu, Murasaki berusaha untuk mendiamkannya. "Ngomong-ngomong... Apa kamu akan memberitahuku sebenarnya siapa target kita? Padahal Medusa memintaku melakukan ini, tapi tak ada yang mau memberitahuku apa-apa."

"Tenang saja~ Walaupun Murasaki-kun tidak tahu siapa buruan kita, aku tahu. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah sama sekali~"

Perubahan karakter yang mengerikan. Dari seseorang yang dapat membunuh tanpa penyesalan apapun, menjadi seorang gadis manja yang menempel terus pada orang yang disukainya... Lalu kembali menjadi serius.

"Dia datang." Sambil berkata begitu, Sonata menunjuk kerumunan orang yang berjalan di jalan seberang.

Sebenarnya, Murasaki tidak bisa melihat siapa di antara kerumunan orang itu yang menjadi target mereka. Namun, dia mulai berpikir bahwa itu tidak penting. Sang _doppelganger_ mengangkat tangannya, sehingga lengan atasnya sejajar dengan bahunya, sementara tangannya terangkat menunjuk langit. Kemudian, dia berbisik, " _Will-o'-the-wisp_." Seketika, terbentuk lima bola api biru di sekitar tangannya. Murasaki menurunkan tangannya, mengarahkannya ke tempat yang Sonata tunjuk. Kelima bola api itu langsung melesat ke arah jalan itu.

Sementara itu, Shiro berjalan sembari mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, sesekali menggonggong dengan riang. Mitsuki tertawa kecil melihat lagak anjing Akita-nya. Memang sudah lama ia tidak mengajak Shiro jalan-jalan.

Namun senyuman itu langsung menghilang. Sang gadis memeluk anjingnya dan melompat ke depan. Tepat saat itu, jalan tempat ia berdiri tadi meledak, melempar debu ke udara.

"A-Apa ini? Ledakan gas!?" Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai panik.

' _Bukan, itu..._ '

Menyadari sesuatu, ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya. "Shiro, lari." Setelah mengatakan itu, Mitsuki juga berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menjauhi tempat itu.

Di atap gedung seberang, Sonata mendecakkan lidah. "Cih, dia kabur."

Murasaki mengerutkan dahi. ' _Siapapun target kita ini, ia berhasil menghindar dari serangan mendadak Will-o'-the-wisp. Sebenarnya siapa dia...?_ '

"Kita harus mengejarnya," usul Sonata.

"Tidak perlu. Walaupun kita kehilangan satu _Will-o'-the-wisp_ , masih tersisa empat lainnya. Jika dia bisa mengalahkan mereka..." Murasaki terkekeh. "Berarti dia bukan orang biasa." Sang pemuda memberikan tatapan penuh arti kepada _succubus_ di sampingnya.

Sonata tak senang dengan implikasi kata-kata Murasaki. Ia mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya dan terbang pergi.

Rekannya yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa mendesah. "Memangnya dia tahu targetnya ada di mana?" ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik biasanya.

Mitsuki berlari menembus kerumunan orang. Ketika ia melihat ke belakang, ia bisa melihat cahaya biru yang mengejarnya. ' _Aku harus menjauhkan mereka dari orang-orang._ ' Itulah insting pertamanya. Sang gadis berbelok ke sebuah gang sempit. Tak lama, terdengar bunyi ledakan di belakangnya, ia kembali menengok ke belakang. Tepat saat itu, sebuah bola cahaya melesat ke arahnya. Sang gadis langsung tiarap ke bawah, membiarkan bola api itu menabrak dinding gang, lalu kembali berlari ke arah lain.

Dengan setiap langkahnya, dia berusaha memikirkan tempat dimana tak ada banyak orang. Saat itu, ia kembali mendengar gonggongan Shiro. Sang anjing sedaritadi dengan setia berlari di dekatnya. Melihatnya, sebuah tempat langsung muncul di otaknya. Saat itu hari masih siang, matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Pada waktu seperti ini, tak banyak orang yang datang ke taman.

Setelah mengetahui tempat tujuannya, langkah sang gadis semakin mantap.

Berbeda dengan Mitsuki yang berlari sekuat tenaga, Murasaki berjalan santai di antara kerumunan orang. Ia memiliki ikatan batin dengan _Will-o'-the-wisp_ yang digunakannya, jadi ia tahu di mana mereka berada. Dan dia juga tahu bahwa dua dari lima _Will-o'-the-wisp_ yang dipanggilnya telah lenyap. Langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mengetahui itu.

' _Satu lagi hilang. Sebenarnya siapa target kita?_ '

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seruan seorang gadis. Tak jauh darinya, ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang terlihat bahagia karena telah menemukan satu sama lain di antara kerumunan itu. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya.

Satu-satunya alasan ia menerima tugas ini adalah karena ia bisa keluar ke Dunia Manusia. Dengan begitu, dia bisa mencari _orang itu_. Sang pemuda tidak peduli dengan perburuan ini, lebih-lebih dendam Medusa. Satu-satunya alasan sang _doppelganger_ bermata _amethyst_ ini mengikuti sang _Gorgon_ adalah―

Murasaki tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ketika sampai di taman, Mitsuki langsung memisahkan diri dengan Shiro. Ia tidak mau membuat anjingnya itu terlibat―dan juga terluka― Kini mata biru safir-nya menatap tajam tiga bola api biru di hadapannya. Tak satu pun dari mereka bergerak. Sang gadis berusaha mengatur napasnya. Lalu, begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, salah satu dari ketiganya langsung melesat tajam ke depan.

Tentu saja, ia berhasil menghindarinya. Bola api itu menabrak tanah dan lenyap. Kedua yang lainnya kembali bergerak mengejarnya. Tetapi di tempat ini, dirinya lebih leluasa bergerak. Tak ada orang ataupun bangunan yang menghalangi ruang geraknya.

" _Three down, two to go_..." gumamnya kepada diri sendiri.

Satu _Will-o'-the-wisp_ kembali melesat ke arahnya. Dia kembali menghindar, dan bola biru tersebut menghantam lampu taman di belakangnya. Alih-alih terbakar, lampu tersebut langsung bengkok pada tempat _Will-o'-the-wisp_ telah menabraknya.

Melihat ini, sang gadis membuat hipotesa bahwa satu-satunya yang akan terbakar bila menyentuh api biru itu adalah dirinya―buruan mereka.

Ujung matanya melirik pepohonan di sisinya. Sekarang ia tak perlu takut akan pohon-pohon yang mungkin terbakar, jadi... Dia pun masuk ke dalam lautan pohon tersebut.

 _Doppelganger_ Murasaki sekarang berada di gang tempat _Will-o'-the-wisp_ kedua menghilang. Ada banyak orang berkerumun juga di sana, sementara polisi yang menyelidiki " _insiden ledakan gas_ " yang terjadi di gang tersebut barusan. Secara mendadak, ia meletakkan tangannya ke kepalanya. _Will-o'-the-wisp_ kelima sudah lenyap.

Intuisinya langsung menyerang. Siapapun yang mereka buru bukanlah manusia biasa. Seharusnya dia bisa menebaknya. Tak mungkin Medusa memerintahkan dua komandannya untuk mengejar seorang manusia biasa. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menentukan lokasi terakhir para _Will-o'-the-wisp_. Setelah menemukannya, tidak lagi berjalan, ia berlari menuju taman.

Di taman yang tengah dituju Murasaki, Mitsuki berjalan keluar dari pepohonan yang dimasukinya barusan. _Will-o'-the-wisp_ yang terakhir telah meledak setelah menumbangkan sebuah pohon. Akhirnya, ia bisa beristirahat. Setelah ini ia harus mencari Shiro, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Hee... Kamu berhasil mengalahkan lima _Will-o'-the-wisp_ , boleh juga." Sebuah suara dingin bicara padanya.

Perlahan Mitsuki mendongak. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada seorang wanita muda berkulit pucat. Paras wajahnya bisa dibilang cantik, namun matanya tajam menatapnya. Wanita tersebut mengenakan pakaian ketat dari kulit berwarna hitam, seolah untuk memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya. Begitu melihatnya, Mitsuki langsung tahu kalau dia tak mungkin bisa bersahabat dengannya... dan bahwa ia bukan manusia. Dengan _Pure Eyes_ yang dia miliki, walaupun saat itu bukan malam bulan purnama, ia bisa melihat sosok sebenarnya para makhluk supernatural yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Ia bisa melihat sayap kelelawar sang _Succubus_ , ekor, serta kukunya yang panjang dan tajam.

"Anda _apa_? Nampaknya Anda bukan manusia."

Sonata melepaskan tawa yang membuat tulang menggigil. "Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu..."

Mitsuki mengencangkan kepalannya. Ekspresinya berubah keras dan matanya tak melepaskan diri dari wanita di hadapannya. "Apa kau yang mengirimkan _Will-o'-the-wisp_ itu?" Dirinya sudah tidak memperdulikan kesopanan lagi.

"Bukan. Tapi memang akulah yang ditugaskan untuk memburumu." Sonata menjilat bibirnya.

Sang gadis berusaha agar keterkejutannya tak nampak pada wajahnya. Ia memposisikan diri pada kuda-kuda siaga. Kini sudah jelas sekali, wanita yang di depannya adalah musuh. Musuh yang kapan saja akan menyerangnya. Hanya satu hal yang tak dia mengerti, _Kenapa ada yang mau memburunya?_ Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang muncul.

Keduanya diam... tak ada yang berniat melakukan serangan pertama. Rasanya mencekam, begitu sunyi senyap. _Terlalu_ sunyi... Hari sudah mulai sore, seharusnya saat ini taman tersebut mulai penuh dengan orang. Tapi tak ada suara seorang manusia maupun hewan yang terdengar.

' _Aneh_.'

Sepertinya sang _Succubus_ bisa menebak apa yang Mitsuki pikirkan. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja tak ada seorang pun di sini... Aku sudah mengatasinya agar tak ada orang yang mengganggu."

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan...?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah tawa yang mengejek.

Tak memperdulikan Sonata, Mitsuki berlari melaluinya dan menuju pusat taman. Di sanalah ia menemukannya. Tubuhnya membeku melihat penampakan di hadapannya. Puluhan orang dan peliharaan mereka, semuanya terbaring di tanah. Ia mendekati salah seorang dari mereka dan memeriksa denyut nadi serta napasnya.

"Mereka masih hidup, hanya terlelap," jelas Sonata yang sudah berada tak jauh di belakangnya. "Tapi sayang juga, tak ada pria yang menarik perhatianku di antara manusia-manusia ini."

Mitsuki terdiam.

"Wanita... Sayap kelelawar... Kemampuan mengendalikan mimpi dan membuat orang jatuh tidur... Mencari seorang pria..." Sang gadis melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. "Kau seorang _Succubus_."

"Hmm... Akhirnya kau menyadarinya."

Sonata melepaskan samaran manusia-nya, memperlihatkan sayap, ekor, dan kuku yang telah sang gadis lihat. Ketika dirinya menunjukkan sosok sebenarnya, angin di sekitarnya berhembus liar, udara dan atmosfer rasanya membeku.

Mitsuki membaringkan kembali orang tadi dan berdiri di depan kumpulan orang yang ditidurkan sang _Succubus_.

"Apa kamu bermaksud melindungi mereka?"

Jawaban Mitsuki berupa sebuah tatapan tajam.

 _Kalau begitu_...

Sonata melambaikan tangannya dan seketika, _Cosmo_ -nya membentuk cambuk dari angin. Hembusannya begitu kencang menerpa Mitsuki, menyayat bajunya di sana-sini.

"Bodohnya..."

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempat ini― Aku tidak boleh! Melindungi orang-orang ini adalah kewajibanku!"

"Kalau begitu matilah, _Shrine Maiden_!"

 **Lilim's Claw!**

Cambuk angin itu lebih tepat disebut cakar sekarang. Kini, bukan hanya bajunya yang tergores, tubuh dan wajahnya juga tersayat oleh angin Sonata. Sebuah luka gores yang memanjang terbentuk di pipi kirinya, setetes darah mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"Sedikit angin tak akan mengalahkanku," komentar Mitsuki.

Sonata terdiam sejenak. Lalu tawanya meledak, seolah seseorang telah membisikkan lelucon kepadanya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku menyerangmu dengan angin biasa, kan?"

Mitsuki langsung mengerti maksud perkataannya ketika dirinya kehilangan rasa dari seluruh tubuhnya. "...angin beracun..." gumam sang gadis seiring tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah.

Sonata mendekati tubuh gadis yang terbaring dan mengangkat dagunya. "Tenanglah sedikit. Racun ini fungsinya melumpuhkan, bukan membunuh..." jelasnya.

"Nah, sekarang..." Sang _Succubus_ menatap mata biru safir sang gadis. "...aku akan menggali mimpi terburukmu."

Niatannya terhenti ketika seekor anjing putih menerjang ke arahnya. Karena kaget, sang wanita kelelawar segera mundur menjauhi Mitsuki.

" _Hmpfh_. Selamat, ksatria pelindungmu adalah seekor anjing." Nada sarkastik terdengar jelas dalam perkataannya.

Shiro kembali menggeram, bertekad melindungi majikannya. Sonata melangkahkan kaki ke depan. Di saat yang sama, Shiro langsung menggonggong keras.

"Tak bisakah anjingmu itu diam?" Perkataannya diabaikan oleh keduanya. "Karena inilah aku benci binatang."

Semakin Sonata mendekat, gonggongan Shiro semakin kencang. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menerjang Sonata dan menggigitnya. Sonata langsung mengumpat. Ia melempar Shiro ke tanah dan menendang perutnya. Ia menendangnya sekali lagi sehingga Shiro kembali berada di depan Mitsuki yang masih lumpuh.

Sang _Succubus_ kembali mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap untuk menyerang keduanya.

"Matilah bersama anjing sialanmu itu!"

Cambuk angin yang mendekatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi terpantul di bola mata Mitsuki, bersama dengan sosok anjingnya yang terbaring tak berdaya. Sebuah teriakan nyaring keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Ada sesuatu yang meluap dari dalam dirinya. Dan untuk pertama kali sepanjang ingatannya, Kamishiro Mitsuki membakar _Cosmo_ -nya.

Cahaya keperakan meluap-luap di sekitar tubuh gadis tersebut. _Cosmo_ -nya membelokkan serangan Sonata, angin tersebut berubah arah dan kini menuju dirinya sendiri. Keterkejutan menyerang Sonata secara beruntun―Terkejut akan ledakan _Cosmo_ buruannya yang mendadak, dan terkejut karena angin ributnya kini tertuju padanya. Sang wanita kelelawar melompat tinggi ke udara untuk menghindari serangannya sendiri.

Dengan _Cosmo_ yang masih mengalir, Mitsuki memaksa tubuhnya bangun. Setelah cahaya keperakan itu muncul, tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan kembali. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati Shiro. Tangannya mengelus surai putih anjing Akita itu, seketika, _Cosmo_ sang gadis ikut menyelimuti anjing itu. Dan begitu cahayanya redup, Shiro langsung berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya kepada sang gadis, kembali ceria seolah luka di perutnya itu tak pernah ada. Bibir sang gadis mengulum menjadi sebuah senyum. Ia tak menyangka dapat tersenyum dalam keadaaan seperti ini.

Namun senyuman itu juga lenyap ketika Shiro kembali menggeram. Mitsuki langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan dirinya dalam cengkraman sang _Succubus_.

Shiro menggonggong dan menerjang Sonata. Rahangnya terbuka siap menerkam wanita tersebut. Tapi dengan mudah Sonata menangkap moncongnya dengan tangannya yang bebas dan lagi-lagi melemparnya ke samping.

"Perubahan rencana, aku harus membunuhmu sekarang juga." Dia kembali menatap mata Mitsuki. "Tatap mataku..."

Jika dibilang begitu, tentu saja insting pertama seseorang adalah untuk menghindari kontak mata. Tapi, Mitsuki menemukan dirinya tak bisa menghindar. Entah bagaimana, pandangannya terlekat pada mata sang _Succubus_.

"...dan jatulah ke dalam kegelapan mimpi."

" _ **Nightmare Rhapsody**_ _..._ "

Seketika itu, bagi sang gadis, sekelilingnya seolah berputar dan bergeser, sampai akhirnya berubah total. Kini dirinya berada di sebuah lorong, di hadapannya adalah sebuah pintu. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya terbuka, sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan.

Ruangan di seberang pintunya adalah kamar sederhana berbentuk persegi, tak ada perabot apa pun selain sebuah ranjang besar. Seorang wanita berambut _cream_ panjang bergelombang terbaring di ranjang tersebut. Di satu sisi, dua orang lelaki berdiri menatapnya―seorang pria dan anak lelaki tidak lebih dari 5 tahun―keduanya memiliki rambut coklat bagaikan perunggu. Di sisi lain, seorang gadis kecil membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tubuh Mitsuki membatu saat itu juga. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar. Dia mengenal kejadian ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah saat-saat Ibunya meninggal... Jika begitu, gadis kecil yang sedang menangis tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Jika begitu, maka kedua lelaki yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang tersebut pasti adalah ayah dan kakaknya.

Sonata berhasil. Ia telah menemukan mimpi terburuk Mitsuki, kematian ibunya. Namun yang membuatnya menjadi mimpi buruk Mitsuki bukan hanya kenyataan bahwa ibunya meninggal di depan matanya, tetapi karena hal lain. Hal lain ini berubah menjadi trauma yang menghantui sang gadis sampai sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa, ia melupakannya. Itu adalah saat-saat terakhirnya bersama dengan ibunya, dan dia melupakannya―Wajah ibunya, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan wanita yang mendatangkannya ke Dunia saat dirinya meninggal.

Sambil berpikir apakah dirinya bisa melihat wajah ibunya jika ia mendekat, Mitsuki melangkah ke depan. Ketika berada di hadapan ranjang besar itu, ia mendongak dan berusaha melihat wajah wanita yang terbaring di atasnya. Kelambu membentuk bayangan yang jatuh tepat pada wajah wanita tersebut, sehingga Mitsuki tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas pada awalnya. Lalu perlahan-lahan matanya membiasakan diri dan dapat melihat menembus kegelapan bayangan itu, dan terlihatlah...

Ekspresinya berubah pucat dan ia tak bisa menahan teriakannya. Yang terbaring di ranjang itu, bahkan tak bisa lagi disebut dengan mayat seorang manusia. Tubuh itu telah membusuk dan menciptakan perpaduan menjijikan antara daging dan tulang.

Tangan sang gadis menutup mulutnya sebagai usaha untuk meredam teriakannya sendiri. Ia melangkah mundur, dan seolah-olah telah direncanakan sebelumnya, tubuh ayah dan kakaknya terjatuh. Namun, alih-alih daging, tubuh mereka tersusun dari pasir. Tulang belulang mereka begitu rapuh sehingga langsung hancur ketika berbenturan dengan tanah.

' _Ini cuma ilusi, ini cuma ilusi._ ' Mitsuki berusaha memberi sugesti kepada dirinya sendiri, dan otaknya menerimanya.

Tetapi bersama dengan tubuhnya yang berhenti bergetar, ada hal lain yang berhenti.

Suara tangisan dari gadis kecil―ilusi dirinya sendiri.

"Okaasan... Hei, kenapa Okaasan tidak mau bangun? Apa karena Okaasan sudah tidak menyayangi Otousan dan Niisan? Apa karena Mitsuki anak nakal...? Bukan..." Gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang meleleh dan membusuk setengah. Tatapan mata birunya dingin dan begitu menusuk.

Ini pasti strategi dari ilusi tersebut. Ketika targetnya telah menyadari bahwa ini adalah ilusi dan berhasil melawan rasa takutnya, ia akan menunjukkan ilusi lain, mengguncang mental dan menarik kembali rasa takut target.

' _Ya, pasti begitu..._ ' Sang gadis kembali berusaha melawan ilusi mengerikan itu.

Saat itu, ia menginjak sesuatu dan menimbulkan sebuah ciprakan. Mitsuki mengalihkan pandangan ke lantai, kini lantai tersebut digenangi oleh cairan kental berwarna merah. Persis, atau bahkan mungkin, adalah darah.

 _Hemophobia_ ―Rasa takut akan darah. Sejujurnya, hanya segelintir dari segelintir orang di Dunia ini yang tak takut pada genangan darah seluas ini. Namun, bagi mereka yang mengidap fobia ini, seperti Mitsuki, rasa takut tersebut dikalikan sepuluh kali dibandingkan ketakutan orang normal.

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat, wajahnya berubah pucat, keringat dingin mengucuri tubuhnya, pandangannya mulai mengabur, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang sehingga serasa seperti akan meledak saat itu juga.

Jika ia mendapat serangan di sini, apakah yang akan rusak? Tubuh fisiknya, ataukah mentalnya? Yang jelas, keduanya bukanlah pilihan. Mitsuki harus bisa melawan ilusi ini. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengabaikan darah yang mulai melumuri dinding kamar tersebut, seolah melelehkan mereka.

Ia harus melawan rasa takutnya sendiri. Tetapi ilusi ini tak akan membuatnya semudah itu. Secepat sang gadis bisa berpikir untuk melawan, ia kembali diserang. Kali ini, ada yang menggenggam pergelangan kakinya. Tangan yang menggenggamnya terasa kurus, keras, dan tajam. Ketika ia melihat ke bawah, yang ditemukannya adalah―

Saat kamu memiliki _Pure Eyes_ ―Terutama bagi yang mendapat kekuatan untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk supernatural― kamu dengan sendirinya belajar untuk tidak takut pada _mereka_. Tetapi tetap saja, praktek jauh dari teori sebenarnya. Selama 13 tahun hidupnya, dibarengi dengan penglihatan-penglihatannya, hanya ada satu hal yang berhasil menoreh trauma dalam pikiran Mitsuki. Satu-satunya _monster_ yang ia takuti, itu adalah...

―Roh gentayangan mereka yang mati karena perang.

Mengenakan pakaian tentara Perang Dunia kedua, dengan tulang belulang yang telah berubah hitam. Satu, dua, tiga... Satu per satu, semakin banyak hantu korban perang yang muncul dan menggerogoti tubuhnya, menariknya turun ke dalam genangan darah yang kini telah berubah menjadi lautan. Tanpa disadari, kamar itu telah menghilang, digantikan langit hitam yang kosong.

Dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah perlawanan yang sia-sia. Sang gadis memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri, namun jumlah tengkorak yang menyerangnya justru semakin bertambah. Kini mereka muncul dari atasnya, mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan mendorongnya semakin jauh.

Rasa ngeri mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya, alarm bahaya dalam otaknya berbunyi keras. Wajah-wajah tengkorak mulai memenuhi daerah penglihatannya. Mereka kian mendekatkan diri, sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Di saat-saat seperti itu, sebuah pikiran terlintas dalam benaknya,

' _Kau akan datang lagi, kan? Kau akan menyelamatkanku lagi, kan...? Wahai... ksatria berzirah putih_...'

.

.

.

"Fufufu... Mentalnya seharusnya sudah hancur sekarang," ucap Sonata sembari memperhatikan tubuh Mitsuki.

Sang gadis terkulai lemas di tanah, matanya masih terbuka, namun tatapannya kosong.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko..."

Sang _Succubus_ mengangkat tangannya, dan kukunya memanjang sepanjang lengannya sendiri. "Mati kau."

Seklise-klisenya, itulah yang terjadi. Tepat di saat terakhir, sebelum cakarnya bisa menyentuh tubuh Mitsuki, puluhan pukulan diselimuti cahaya seperti meteor menyerangnya. Dengan gesit ia menghindar, melompat sekitar 3 meter ke belakang.

"Menyerang seorang gadis yang tidak berdaya, sepertinya kamu perlu diberi pelajaran, ya?" kata musuh baru sang _Akumu_.

"Kau..."

"Aku, _Pegasus_ Seiya, akan mengajarkan sedikit tata krama kepadamu."

Seiya berdiri di depan tubuh Mitsuki, _Cosmo_ putih meluap-luap di sekitarnya. Untuk sejenak, sang pemuda menoleh untuk melihat keadaan sang gadis. Tak ada perubahan.

"Kenapa kamu menargetkan Mitsuki?"

Sebelum ia bisa mendapat jawaban, pertarungan telah dimulai.

Sang _Succubus_ menyerang Seiya dengan cambuk anginnya. Seiya seketika membangkitkan _Cosmo_ -nya, tangannya menelusuri udara menggambarkan rasi bintang _Pegasus_. Lalu, sang _Saint_ _Pegasus_ melancarkan jurus andalannya.

 _ **Lilim's Claw!**_

 _ **Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!**_

Sementara serangan keduanya beradu, cahaya mata Mitsuki perlahan-lahan kembali. Pandangannya masih kabur, namun jelas bahwa ia berhasil lepas dari ilusi buatan Sonata. Dengan pandangan kaburnya itu, ia melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

Matanya terbelalak.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat punggung tersebut, mengenakan baju zirah putih, diselimuti oleh cahaya putih yang bergelora.

"Ksatria... dari mimpiku...?" gumamnya dalam suara yang lebih pelan dari bisikan.

Tetapi sang pemuda tetap mendengarnya, atau mungkin―Ia hanya merasakan bahwa gadis yang tengah dilindunginya telah sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar?" katanya, "Syukurlah. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini." Dia mengatakannya sembari menoleh kepada sang gadis.

Walaupun dari jarak sedekat ini, Mitsuki tetap tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Bukan hanya karena pandangan matanya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, juga akibat dari cahaya _Cosmo_ sang pemuda yang membentuk bayangan, menyebabkan wajahnya tertutup bayangan tersebut.

Seiya kembali menghadap musuhnya, menambah jumlah pukulan yang dia lancarkan. Kini, angin _Succubus_ tidak bisa lagi beradu dengan _meteor_ sang _Pegasus_. Dirinya terpaksa membentangkan sayap kelelawarnya dan menerbangkan diri ke udara demi menghindari hujan meteor itu.

Dalam hatinya, Seiya menghitung mundur―Menghitung waktu yang paling tepat baginya untuk menjalankan tahap berikut dari serangannya. Secepat ia menghentikan pukulan meteornya, Seiya menolakkan diri ke depan dan melesat ke arah Sonata.

Sang wanita kelelawar baru saja berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Seiya yang terakhir. Konsentrasinya terbuyarkan sehingga tak menyadari bahwa sang pemuda berada tepat di bawahnya dan melontarkan diri ke arahnya. Menangkap kaki kanannya, Seiya menarik sang _Succubus_ dengan kekuatan begitu besar sehingga wanita tersebut terbanting ke tanah.

Sonata tidak membuang sedetik pun untuk membalas serangan. Ia langsung mengayunkan tangannya, berusaha untuk mencakar Seiya dengan kukunya yang setajam belati. Namun, tanpa menunjukkan usaha yang berarti, sang pemuda menangkap pergelangannya dan menahan serangannya.

"Aku tidak suka―"

Sonata mengayunkan tangannya yang satu lagi, mengirimkan sebuah cambuk angin. Kali ini sang _Saint Pegasus_ memiringkan kepalanya, kembali menghidari serangan darinya. Serangan tersebut bahkan tidak memotong sehelai pun dari rambut sang pemuda.

"Aku tidak suka menyakiti perempuan." Sang pemuda mengulangi perkataannya. "Jika bisa, aku mau kita selesaikan ini tanpa bertarung." Tatapannya jatuh pada musuhnya yang terlentang di tanah.

Ketika itu, sebagian besar tubuh Mitsuki sudah pulih dan ia berhasil memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Sang gadis melirik pemuda yang baru menyelamatkannya dan perempuan yang baru mencoba membunuhnya. Matanya terbelalak.

 _Succubus_ Sonata menyeringai.

"Jangan tatap matanya!"

Terlambat.

Seiya tersentak mundur, dia menemukan dirinya tertarik ke dalam mata dingin _Succubus_. Dan seketika, ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Sonata menyingkirkan tubuh sang pemuda dan bangkit. Sebuah senyuman kejam terulas di wajahnya, ia menendang perut sang _Saint Pegasus_. Tak ada perlawanan. Tentu saja, karena kini sang pemuda tengah tenggelam dalam ilusi mimpi terburuknya.

Tubuh Seiya terhempas sampai ke hadapan Mitsuki.

Dengan menyeret tubuhnya, Mitsuki menghampiri tubuh sang ksatria. Ia membalikkan tubuh sang pemuda, matanya kembali terbelalak ketika melihat wajah dari ksatria misterius dari mimpinya.

"Seiya-kun..."

Sebuah tawa dingin menyela. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan _Pegasus_ , tapi berbahagialah, akan kubunuh kalian berdua sekarang juga. Kalian bisa bermesraan sebebasnya di neraka."

Sunyi...

Dengan perlahan, sang gadis kembali membaringkan tubuh Seiya di tanah.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku...?" tanya Sonata jengkel.

Jawaban yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah tatapan lurus dari Mitsuki. Tak ada amarah, kebencian, atau niatan membunuh dalam bola mata biru safir tersebut, ada sesuatu yang lain―Sesuatu yang tak bisa Sonata gambarkan, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu pasti. Ia tidak menyukainya.

"Apa-apaan matamu itu...? Apa kamu menantangku!?"

Sang gadis bangkit dan berdiri memunggungi Seiya.

"Apakah kamu bersedia melepaskan Seiya-kun dari ilusi itu...?" tanyanya.

Sonata mendecakkan lidah dan membuat gerakkan mencabuk, satu lagi cambuk angin melesat dan menghantam tanah di depan kaki Mitsuki.

"...Kuanggap itu "tidak". Kalau begitu..."

.

.

Setibanya Murasaki di taman tersebut, ia segera mendatangi tempat terakhir _Will-o'-the-wisp_ terasa. Di tengah pepohonan, terlihat sebuah pohon yang tumbang dengan batang yang patah.

Saat itu, sebuah ledakan _Cosmo_ mencuri perhatiannya. Ia berbalik dan menatap langit mendung yang menaunginya. Kini tampak sesuatu seperti pilar cahaya― _Cosmo_ , tak jauh dari tempatnya. Akan tetapi, bukanlah _Cosmo_ besar itu yang membuatnya menahan napas terkesiap. Melainkan, _siapa_ pemilik _Cosmo_ tersebut.

Jika Murasaki tidak salah, dan hampir tidak mungkin itu terjadi, pemilik _Cosmo_ ini adalah _dia_...

Kaki sang pemuda melangkah secepat angin. Dalam hitungan detik, dirinya sudah keluar dari lautan pepohonan.

Tak jauh di sampingnya, terlihat Sonata. Dan di hadapan sang _Succubus_...

Sang _Doppelganger_ hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

.

.

 _Cosmo_ perak dan emas menari-nari di sekitarnya. Bahkan sang gadis sendiri tak tahu bagaimana ia berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan tersebut.

Sonata benci mengakuinya, ia mengutuk tubuhnya yang bergetar di hadapan cahaya tersebut. Ekspresinya kembali mengeras, ia ikut membakar _Cosmo_ -nya.

Jika dibandingkan, _Cosmo_ keperakkan Mitsuki nampak seperti cahaya yang keluar dari sebuah pedang suci sedangkan _Cosmo_ milik Sonata lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai angin prahara hitam yang bercampur dengan lidah-lidah api.

Pilar cahaya tersebut menipis sampai akhirnya terkonsentrasi di sekitar tubuh sang gadis berambut _cream_.

"Jangan sombong... Kau cuma manusia rendahan... GADIS SIALAN!" Amarah sang _Succubus_ telah mencapai batasnya.

"Dasar si bodoh itu!" umpat Murasaki dari kejauhan.

 _ **Midnight Tempest!**_

 _Cosmo_ hitamnya melecut liar seperti angin topan. Dan targetnya adalah... Kamishiro Mitsuki.

Mitsuki mengangkat tangannya ke depan seolah ia telah melakukannya ribuan kali. Selain _Cosmo_ -nya, kini ada cahaya lain yang menyelubunginya. Di sepanjang tangannya, muncul garis bercahaya yang tampak seperti sirkuit. Pada saat yang sama, dirinya berseru, " _ **Callisto!**_ "

Seketika muncul sebuah perisai berwujud lingkaran sihir di depan tangannya. Serangan Sonata menghantam perisai tersebut.

Akan tetapi, kemampuan sebenarnya _**Callisto**_ bukanlah menghalau serangan, melainkan, memantulkannya.

Di saat angin topan itu menghantam _**Callisto**_ , ia berubah arah dan melesat kembali kepada sang _Succubus_.

Terkejut dan bingung, _Succubus_ Sonata tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa untuk menghindari serangan itu.

「 _Senjata makan tuan_. 」

―Metafora yang cocok sekali.

Terhisap ke dalam pusaran angin hitam dan terlempar jauh ke atas, butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum tubuh wanita tersebut jatuh kembali ke tanah. Terbanting begitu keras sehingga terdengar suara sesuatu yang retak, dan lawannya―Mitsuki― yakin itu bukanlah suara tanah yang retak.

Untuk saat ini, sang gadis bisa menarik nafas lega. Syaraf-nya yang tegang mulai kembali relaks. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari musuhnya. Menerawang sekelilingnya―Pertama-tama matanya bertemu dengan Shiro yang terkulai pada undakan tak jauh darinya, kemudian ia berbalik kepada orang-orang yang masih terbaring di tanah tak jauh di belakangnya. Akhirnya, gadis berusia 13 tahun itu berjongkok untuk memeriksa keadaan pemuda yang telah melindunginya.

 _Pegasus_ Seiya masih dalam ilusi _Succubus_ , nafasnya terengah-engah, dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya.

' _Ternyata mengalahkannya saja memang tidak cukup_ ,' batin Mitsuki.

Dirinya begitu terfokus pada sang pemuda yang terkulai lemas, sehingga tidak memperhatikan musuhnya yang juga terkulai tak jauh di belakangnya.

Ia tidak menyadari asap hitam berupa sulur yang keluar dari tanah, dan mulai melilitkan diri pada tubuh Sonata. Lalu, seperti adegan dari sebuah film _horror_ , mata _Succubus_ Sonata terbelalak terbuka. Ia bangkit, asap hitam tadi bercampur dengan _Cosmo_ -nya, lalu kembali menyerang.

" _ **Midnight Tempest!**_ "

Mitsuki segera berbalik, garis seperti sirkuit kembali bersinar di tangannya―dia siap memanggil kembali _**Callisto**_. Akan tetapi, ternyata itu tidak diperlukan.

Murasaki terus mengamati pertempuran singkat itu. Dan ketika dirinya menyadari Sonata yang kembali bangkit, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah melompat ke depan Mitsuki dan Seiya.

Sang _Doppelganger_ membelokkan serangan Sonata semudah membalikkan tangan. Angin topan itu dialihkan kepada undakan di samping kanannya. Angin topan tersebut terus mengamuk sampai 5 meter jauhnya sebelum akhirnya reda, meninggalkan sebuah parit panjang dan kawah kecil.

Murasaki memandang Sonata dan berkata, "Cukup sampai di sana, Sonata. Kali ini yang kalah adalah kau, terimalah kenyataan itu."

Mata biru safir Mitsuki kini melekat pada Murasaki, otaknya masih memproses apakah dirinya harus memperlakukan sang pemuda sebagai teman atau musuh.

"Aku minta maaf atas perilaku rekanku. Walaupun," Murasaki terkekeh, "sebenarnya aku tahu meminta kalian memaafkannya adalah keinginan yang munafik."

Dia berbalik dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang gadis. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Tentu saja, tubuh Mitsuki bergerak untuk menghindarinya. Tetapi Murasaki kembali meraihnya dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada luka sayatan di pipi kiri Mitsuki.

"Aah, kau sampai terluka seperti ini..." katanya.

Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang tulus.

"Meskipun begitu... Sudah berapa tahun aku menunggu? Semua penantian itu telah terbayar dengan momen ini." Lalu dia tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali, akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Dewi..."

Tangannya bergerak turun dari pipi, menelusuri lengan sang gadis. Dengan perlahan, Murasaki mengangkat tangan gadis yang sampai tadi adalah target buruannya, lalu mengecup lembut pungggung tangannya.

Dengan sengaja, sang _Doppelganger_ mempertemukan iris _amethyst_ -nya dengan iris biru safir sang gadis, dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan.

Tepat pada saat itu...

Seolah menghiraukan rasa sakit bak seorang manusia, Shiro menggeram di samping Murasaki. Anjing Akita itu menggonggong bahkan lebih kencang daripada gonggongannya kepada Sonata tadi.

Bahkan Murasaki tahu itu isyaratnya untuk mundur. Ia tertawa dan berkata dengan nada sarkastiknya seperti biasa, "Aku tidak menyangka kau punya dua ksatria pelindung."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia bangun dan menghadap mitra _Succubus_ -nya. "Sonata, lepaskan _Pegasus_ dan orang-orang itu dari jurusmu," perintahnya.

Tentu saja bisa ditebak, Sonata menolak. Tapi setelah Murasaki memanggil namanya untuk kedua kalinya, ia langsung mematuhinya.

Rasanya hebat bagaimana _Succubus_ Sonata bisa menjadi gadis patuh di depan _Doppelganger_ Murasaki.

Sonata tampak tak melakukan apa-apa. Namun, dengan melihat Seiya yang menarik napas panjang seolah sedari tadi ia berada di bawah air dan orang-orang yang perlahan-lahan bergerak bangun, jelas bahwa sang _Succubus_ benar-benar melepaskan ilusinya.

"Sekarang kita mundur, Sonata."

Sama seperti tadi, gadis itu tidak bisa dibilang menyukai gagasan itu. Namun, sama seperti tadi, ia menjadi patuh jika di hadapan pemuda berambut ungu hitam itu.

"Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi kuharap... Semoga kita kembali bertemu dalam waktu dekat." Murasaki kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepada Mitsuki sebelum berjalan pergi.

Sonata melotot ke arah Mitsuki sebelum berlari menyusul Murasaki, memeluk lengannya ketika ia sudah berada di sisi pemuda tersebut.

Keduanya pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Mereka sudah pergi, ya?" Seiya berusaha mengangkat diri, walau akhirnya Mitsuki harus menopangnya agar tidak kembali terantuk ke tanah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya sang gadis, alih-alih dari pertanyaan "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Selain trauma dari ilusi si _Succubus_ dan sekujur tubuh yang sakit? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kamu bisa berjalan?"

"Y-Ya... Bisa kucoba."

Seiya kembali mencoba untuk berdiri.

Mitsuki tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Mansion Kido, Saori-san dan yang lainnya pasti khawatir. Lagipula, sepertinya kalian berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku..."

Mitsuki mengusap pipi kirinya yang kini kembali mulus, tanpa bekas luka.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang terasa cukup panjang―dengan Mitsuki membopong Seiya, keduanya sampai di Mansion Kido. Kedatangan mereka bertepatan dengan keluarnya Shun serta _Bronze Saint_ lainnya. Dengan _Cloth_ dan persiapan lengkap.

"Seiya! Kau sudah kem―" Kata-kata Hyoga terputus begitu dia sadar akan keberadaan Mitsuki.

Sontak, mereka panik. Sang gadis telah melihat mereka mengenakan _Cloth_ , bagaimana mereka akan membual untuk menutupi kebenarannya? Apa yang harus mereka katakan?

"Tenang saja, dia sudah tahu."

Perkataan Seiya pun menjadi rem yang menghentikan rangkaian pikiran panik rekan-rekan _Saint_ -nya.

Kini sang gadis yang angkat suara, "Bolehkah kami masuk? Seiya-kun harus dirawat, dan..." Matanya bertemu dengan Saori yang berada di belakang para pemuda. "Sepertinya ada banyak yang harus kita bicarakan."

Tempat yang dipilih Saori untuk pembicaraan ini tak lain adalah ruang kerjanya. Dari jendela, ia bisa melihat Tatsumi yang disibukkan dengan Shiro yang tak berhenti menggonggonginya.

"Darimana sebaiknya kita mulai?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dari awal?" balas Mitsuki.

Saori memejamkan matanya, mengisyaratkan " _Baiklah_."

"Apakah Anda tahu tentang _Saint_?"

Ia membuka penjelasan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ksatria dari mitologi yang bertugas melindungi Dewi Athena, bukan?"

"Ketika Athena turun ke Bumi, merekalah yang melindungi reinkarnasinya."

"Dan reinkarnasi Athena saat ini adalah「Kido Saori」."

Sang Athena mengangguk. Ia pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya, dari percobaan pembunuhan Saga 13 tahun lalu, _Galaxian Wars_ , pertempuran 12 Kuil, Poseidon, Hades, sampai akhirnya pada masalah _Akumu_ mereka saat itu.

Lalu penjelasannya selesai.

Yang lain terdiam menunggu reaksi Mitsuki, apakah ia akan tertawa dan menanyakan " _dimana kameranya_?" atau akankah ia pingsan karena tidak dapat menerima kenyataan?

Tapi dia hanya diam, lalu tersenyum.

"Kamu mempercayainya? Kamu tidak terkejut?" tanya Kanon.

"Yah, aku sudah tahu tentang keberadaan _Saint_." Ia melirik Seiya sembari mengatakannya. "Aku hanya tidak memperkirakan semua orang di sini adalah _Saint_. Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya. Bagaimana pun juga, kalian mengenal Sophie-chan dan Henna-chan."

"Kalau begitu, kamu sudah tahu?"

"Bahwa Henna-chan adalah titisan Gabriel dan Sophie-chan Putri Poseidon? Tentu saja, mereka sahabatku." Sang gadis kembali tersenyum, kini lebih manis dan lembut.

Sophie dan Henna tidak membalas senyumannya. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah Mitsuki akan memberitahu Saori dan para _Saint_. Ternyata sang gadis tidak mengatakannya.

"Tapi, melihat situasinya... Sepertinya tidak akan lama sampai _mereka_ mengambil tindakan. Bukankah begitu, Saori-san...?"

Hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

.

.

.

Langit berwarna merah padam ketika Mitsuki sampai di rumahnya. Sang gadis membuka gerbang dan membiarkan Shiro masuk duluan. Sementara dirinya tidak masuk, sebab sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya―Sebuah surat.

Ia mengambilnya, membolak-balikannya, sebelum akhirnya membukanya dan membaca isinya.

Tak butuh lama untuk membacanya sampai habis. Dan ketika dirinya telah selesai membaca, sebuah tawa hambar keluar dari mulutnya. "Terlambat, aku sudah tahu semuanya duluan dari Saori-san..." komentarnya.

Yah, namun ada hal-hal yang tampaknya belum diketahui pihak _Saint_. Sebaiknya ia memberitahu mereka jika mereka bertemu nanti. Pikir sang gadis.

Akhirnya, Mitsuki membalikkan surat tersebut untuk memeriksa apakah masih ada tulisan lain. Ya, ada. Di balik surat itu, di tengah-tengah kertasnya, tertulis: 「 _P.S: Aid will come._ 」

' _Bantuan...?_ ' batinnya. Sang gadis menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang langit merah di atasnya, dihiasi matahari yang akan terbenam dan bulan yang telah memunculkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bandara, seorang pemuda menarik kopernya dan berjalan sembari berbicara lewat telepon. Seiring ia berjalan, banyak perempuan yang berhenti untuk menatapnya sejenak. Rambut pendek berwarna coklat perunggu, tubuh tinggi dan gagah, fisik bak seorang model. Walaupun ia mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi matanya, paras rupawannya tak dapat ditutupi.

"Ya, aku sudah di _Heathrow_. Sekarang aku berjalan ke terminalku... Ya, aku mengerti, begitu aku sampai ke Jepang aku akan menghubungi."

Dengan begitu, ia mematikan teleponnya. Sang pemuda berhenti sejenak dan mendekati jendela bandara. Setelah melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, bola mata merah bagaikan rubi miliknya menatap langit malam melalui jendela. Bulan yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh awan akhirnya keluar, memancarkan cahaya pada langit hitam.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang, Mitsuki..."

* * *

 **「つづく。。。」**

Wina: Sudah selesai satu _Chapter_. Nazo-sensei, kritiknya?  
? : ' _Dia lebih bersemangat dari biasanya..._ ' Yah, sudah kutuliskan... Silahkan baca sendiri  
Wina: _Ha'i_!  
Saga, Aiolos: Selagi Author membaca kritiknya, ayo balas review

 **#Shimmer Caca**  
Aiolos: Ahaha, saat _Galaxian Wars_ berarti... masa-masa Mitsuki pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, ya?  
Saga: Kenapa kamu bisa tahu hal seperti itu?  
Aiolos: ? Mitsuki yang cerita  
Saga: Kapan? Kalian dekat?  
Aiolos: Oh, kami-  
Wina: *buru-buru bekep Aiolos* Jangan spoiler isi Chapter yang masih jauh!  
Saga: Memaafkan Kanon, ya? Memaafkan... apa harus?  
Wina, Aiolos, ALL: Maafkan sajalah

 **#Neo TsukiRin Matsushima29**  
Saga: Karakter Leviathan ini termasuk ke _Overprotective_ huh?  
Aiolos: Atau mungkin _Merciless_?  
? : Bagaimana kalau _Sadistic_?  
Wina: Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan kenapa Nazo-sensei ikutan? *Sweatdrop*  
Kanon: *nongol* Kok malah pada kasihan dengan aku nganterin Mitsuki?  
Wina: Err, sepertinya bukan itu yang mereka omongin deh

 **#albaficaaiko**  
Saga: Kanon dan Mitsuki...? _For God's sake_ , usia mereka terlalu berbeda jauh!  
Teru: *nongol* Akhirnya ada yang setuju-  
Wina: Oi, kau munculnya nanti aja pas udah muncul beneran (?)  
Mitsu: Ah, ya, semoga Paman Arnold bisa kembali secepatnya *senyum polos*  
Aiolos, Teru: Paman Arnold?  
Wina: LANJUUTTT~

 **#Tsuki**  
Wina: Terima kasih sudah mau baca, saya juga maaf semaaf-maafnya baru _update_ sekarang...  
? : Aku karakter di luar cerita yang berperan memberikan kritik terhadap cerita yang dituliskan oleh Wina  
Wina: Karena itu panggilannya "Nazo-sensei"~  
? : Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu...  
Wina: Diam-diam Nazo-sensei senang kan~?

 **#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Err, gak maksa harus _review_ kok...  
? : Kamu bilang begitu, padahal sebenarnya kamu menantikan _review_ dari para pembaca, bukan?  
Wina: Diam, ah *blush*  
Aiolos, Saga: *chuckle*  
Wina: Menyentuh, ya... Ah, kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak menduga _Chapter_ itu berhasil menyentuh hati pembaca  
Aiolos: Tapi ternyata begitulah kenyataannya. Berbahagia saja, Wina  
Saga: Yah... ' _Memang benar, mana mungkin aku dan Kanon bertengkar di depannya..._ '  
Wina: Aku jadi penasaran sama sikapmu terhadap calon adik iparmu nanti, Saga  
Aiolos: Terima kasih atas _review_ -nya

Sekian~  
Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.  
Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC,_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Maaf karena _hiatus_ panjang saya...  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~


	8. OMAKE: For Their Special Someone

Lagi-lagi OMAKE... Maaf karena di OMAKE ini tak ada karakter asli Saint Seiya yang muncul. Maafkanlah Author yang OC Mania ini :v

 _Happy Reading~_

* * *

「Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menemuimu lagi... Walaupun itu berarti―」

* * *

For Their Special Someone...

.

.

Murasaki berjalan di lorong kastil yang menjadi markas _Akumu_. Lalu, dari arah yang berbeda, ia menemukan sosok yang sudah lama tak ia temui, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh? Akhirnya kamu dikeluarkan, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik seperti biasa. "...Leviathan...?"

Pemuda tampan di hadapannya memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"...Kamu pasti anak hasil pertalian dari _Doppelganger_ dan _Shape-shifter_ yang kudengar," ucap Leviathan. "Yang disebut-sebut sebagai favorit si wanita ular itu."

Sang _doppelganger_ mendengus. "Ternyada ada gosip begitu?" Dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Yah, walaupun aku tidak bisa menyanggahnya. Itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bisa menjadi satu dari Dewan Sepuluh Komandan... Padahal, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan menyerahkan posisiku kepadamu."

"Kalau kamu melakukan itu, aku pasti akan menolaknya..."

"Tapi di sinilah kamu sekarang, menjadi salah satu Komandan."

"Heh." Leviathan ikut mendengus. Ekspresinya kembali mengeras dan dia kembali melangkah pergi.

"Kamu pergi ke mana?" tanya sang pemuda bermata _amethyst_ kepada sang pemuda berambut biru pucat. Dia bertanya dengan nada serius, nada sarkastiknya barusan menghilang dalam sekejap seolah hanya ilusi.

"...Eropa. Lebih tepatnya, Inggris."

"Oh?" Sang pemuda berbalik dan menatap Leviathan yang berjalan menjauh. "Langsung ke jantung musuh, apa kamu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan remehkan aku. Lagipula... justru itu tujuan Medusa mengirimku ke sana. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh, sehingga tak akan ada bala bantuan yang bisa dikirim untuk mengganggu rencana balas dendamnya."

Beginilah rencana para _Akumu_. Delapan dari sepuluh Komandan akan memimpin pasukan mereka dan menyebar ke berbagai sudut Dunia, lalu membuat kekacauan, kepanikan, dan ketakutan di atas manusia. Dengan begitu, _mereka_ akan disibukkan dengan kerusuhan tersebut. Sehingga, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan Medusa dan _Akumu_ yang menetap di Jepang, melawan para _Saint_. Inilah cara Medusa membalaskan dendam pribadinya kepada Athena dan dendam para monster kepada manusia.

"Tentu saja..." Murasaki menyeringai. "...Tujuanmu _hanya_ itu dan bukan untuk menemui _seseorang_ , kan...?"

Langkah sang naga laut terhenti. Ia berbalik dan berkata kepada sang _doppelganger_ , "Sepertinya, kita punya lebih banyak kesamaan daripada yang kita kira."

Keduanya tersenyum kepada satu sama lain.

"Ya, kita berdua sama. Kita berdua sama-sama mencintai seseorang yang bukan berasal dari Dunia kita," balas Murasaki. "Tapi aku ikut bersedih, karena kamu juga harus berjumpa dengannya sebagai musuh..."

Keduanya terdiam, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pada akhirnya, Leviathan kembali berjalan menjauhi sang pemuda. Kenangan pertemuannya dengan gadis itu kembali berputar di pikirannya. Janji yang mereka utarakan, yang terpaksa dia ingkari.

Mengingat senyuman gadis itu―

―Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampannya...

.

.

.

「Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menemuimu lagi... Walaupun itu berarti, aku harus menjadi musuhmu... Walaupun itu berarti, kamu akan membenciku... 」

* * *

 **「** **Omake -** **完」**

Wina: Bagian dua dari Parade Update XD  
? : "Parade Update"?  
Wina: Ah, karena kedengaran lucu, kan?  
? : ... *beralih ke fic-nya* Lagi-lagi OC, ya...  
Wina: Err, ya, maaf... Eh- Kenapa tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan?  
? : Kita tidak perlu membalas review, jadi kenapa tidak menutupnya sekarang?  
Wina: Uh, Okay...?

Sekian~

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.  
Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC,_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Jika bersedia, silahkan meninggalkan _review_  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~


	9. OMAKE: Supporting Performance

Wina: Karena di _chapter_ - _chapter_ yang lalu lebih fokus ke OC... Untuk OMAKE ini saya akan memberikan _spotlight_ pada karakter Saint Seiya, sudah begitu, karakter sampingan yang tidak sering dibahas~  
? : ...Ekspresimu seolah mengatakan, "Puji aku."  
Wina: Oh, ya? *giggle* Ah, untuk cerita kali ini, saya coba menggunakan _style_ menulis yang berbeda... Mungkin Nazo-sensei dan _readers_ sekalian bisa memberikan pendapat tentang _style_ ini?  
? : Hee, pertama-tama ayo kita mulai baca  
Wina: _Happy Reading~_

 **(DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada-sensei)**

* * *

Supporting Performance

.

.

Siang itu lebih panas dari biasanya, tapi masih ada siswa yang dengan semangat bermain bola pada jam istirahat.

"Shun! _Pass_!" seru Seiya.

Pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu melakukannya, Seiya langsung menggiring bola menuju gawang. Ketika ia sampai pada jarak yang menurutnya sesuai, sang _Saint Pegasus_ bersiap untuk menembak.

"Bersiaplah, Hyoga! _Pegasus Meteor Shoot_!"

Walaupun Hyoga ingin sekali mengkritik penamaan "Jurus Tendangan" Seiya, dia lebih dulu disibukkan oleh bola yang dengan kecepatan tinggi melayang ke arahnya. Hyoga melompat ke sisi kanan gawang sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas. Namun, dia gagal menangkap bolanya.

" _GOOLLL!_ "

Tim Seiya dan beberapa siswa lainnya bersorak girang, dibarengi dengan sorakan lain dari para siswi yang menonton. Satu per satu, mereka mulai memanggil nama para _Bronze Saint_ yang ikut bermain.

Dalam waktu singkat semenjak mereka masuk ke Mitsuishi Gakuen, para _Bronze Saint_ langsung menjadi populer di antara para murid―terutama perempuan. Bahkan, tidak aneh jika mereka punya klub penggemar. Yah, setidaknya _sebagian_ dari mereka populer...

Di atap sekolah, empat _Bronze Saint_ lain sedang menikmati makan siang mereka―Geki, Ban, Nachi, dan Ichi.

Dengan jengkel Geki melirik ke bawah, ke teman-teman populernya yang asyik bermain bola sepak.

"Aku mengerti kalau dalam pertarungan kita menjadi karakter sampingan, tapi menjadi karakter sampingan di dunia nyata itu..." _Saint_ _Ursa Major_ itu melepaskan helaan napas panjang, seperti dibuat-buat untuk menekankan kejengkelannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," kata Nachi sambil membalik halaman buku komik yang tengah dibacanya. "Dalam _manga-manga shounen_ , Seiya dan yang lainnya itu termasuk ke dalam tipe-tipe _ikemen_." Akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil kepada kawan-kawannya.

Kawan-kawannya memberikan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan: _"Aku tidak mengerti apa pun yang kamu katakan, tapi ok."_

Nachi mulai menjelaskan. "Lihat saja, pertama-tama Shiryu yang kalem dan pintar di atas rata-rata. Hyoga yang penampilannya sudah seperti―memang dia sebenarnya, sih― bule. Lalu ada lagi Shun, wajah manis dan sikapnya yang kelewat baik itu, pantas saja dia gampang dekat dengan cewek-cewek. Malahan, aku tidak terkejut kalau ternyata ada cowok yang naksir juga sama dia."

Ichi menyeruput jus kotaknya sebelum berbicara. "Bagaimana dengan Ikki? Kalian berdua sekelas dengannya, kan?" tanyanya kepada Geki dan Ban.

"Yah... Sikap cuek dan penyendiri itu malah dianggap keren."

Nachi menggumamkan sesuatu seperti " _Senpai keren_ " sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Suara sorakan dari lapangan di bawah kembali terdengar. Geki dan yang lainnya kembali melongok ke bawah. Ternyata Seiya baru saja berhasil kembali membobol gawang tim Hyoga. Walaupun tidak mengerti istilah-istilah yang dipakai oleh Nachi, sebenarnya, tanpa harus dijelaskan pun mereka tahu kenapa rekan _Bronze Saint_ mereka itu populer. Bukan cuma karena penampilan mereka.

"Seiya juga... Begitu-begitu dia pemimpin alami, walaupun dia lebih menggunakan insting ketika bertindak. Sudah begitu dia mudah bergaul, mudah didekati orang..."

Mereka kembali mendesah.

"Kalian terlalu mempersoalkannya." Sebuah suara menarik perhatian mereka. Jabu baru saja datang, namun sedari tadi telah mendengar keluh kesah rekan _Bronze Saint_ -nya.

"Kami tidak mau mendengarnya darimu! Padahal kamu tidak termasuk _Bronze Saint_ yang bertarung dalam Pertempuran 12 Kuil, Poseidon, atau Hades, tapi diam-diam punya penggemar!"

Jabu hanya menjawab, "Hee..." Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia punya penggemar, meskipun dalam hati itu membuatnya cukup senang.

' _Tapi apa hubungannya pertarungan itu dengan kehidupan sekolah kita_?' batin sang _Unicorn_.

"Mengesampingkan itu," katanya lagi, "seperti yang kubilang barusan, kalian terlalu mempersoalkannya. Kelima yang kalian sebutkan tadi, semuanya sudah punya pacar. Aku yakin mereka bahkan tidak terlalu memperdulikan fakta bahwa mereka punya penggemar di sekolah ini."

Jabu sudah sering melihat reaksi Seiya dan yang lainnya ketika menerima surat cinta atau surat penggemar atau semacamnya―Kalian akan terkejut betapa banyak surat yang mereka terima, padahal belum sebulan mereka bersekolah di Mitsuishi Gakuen. Dia menunggu reaksi teman-temannya, tapi untuk beberapa saat mereka masih terdiam.

"Ah, Jabu, jadi kau sudah mengakui kalau Seiya dan Ojousama berhub―"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Ichi? Tentu saja "pacar" Seiya yang kumaksud itu teman masa kecilnya dari Panti Asuhan, Miho." Jabu "tersenyum" ketika mengatakannya.

' _Ternyata Ojousama Complex-nya belum sembuh_...'

Beberapa saat setelah itu, bel yang menandakan jam istirahat selesai, berbunyi nyaring. Bersama dengan kerumunan orang di lapangan yang membubarkan diri, kelimanya juga turun dari atap dan kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas, Ban dan Geki mampir terlebih dahulu ke kelas 8-A. Bertepatan dengan kedatangan mereka, Seiya dan yang lainnya sampai ke kelas.

"Oh, hei, Geki, Ban," sapa Seiya. "Sayang sekali kalian tidak ikut main tadi. Kalau kalian yang menjaga gawang, pasti tim Hyoga tidak akan kebobolan."

"Jangan ngomong macam-macam." Hyoga membalas dengan jengkel. "Lagipula apa-apaan tendanganmu itu? " _Pegasus Meteor Shoot_ "? Kau pikir ini _anime_ olahraga? Dan juga..." Ia mengecilkan suara sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Diam-diam kau pakai _Cosmo_ , kan? Dasar curang."

"Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu, kok!" Seiya tertawa.

Tapi mereka tidak ikut tertawa...

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan datang kembali."

Suara kasir _minimarket_ menyertai para _Bronze Saint_ yang berjalan keluar. Nachi, Ichi, Geki, Ban, dan Jabu baru saja membeli camilan dari sebuah minimarket di daerah pertokoan.

" _Haruskah_ kalian membeli camilan _sebanyak itu_?" tanya Jabu.

"Hei, aku makan ketika frustasi, oke?" balas Ban.

"Jadi kalian masih kesal, ya? Sudah kubilang ―untuk ketiga kalinya― jangan terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Lebih baik kalian memikirkan persoalan kita, seperti _Akumu_...? Apa kalian masih ingat?" Ucapannya dipenuhi nada sarkastik, terutama pada kalimat yang terakhir.

...Seharusnya Jabu tidak mengatakan itu...

Tak lama setelah kelimanya memasuki daerah perumahan―jalan pintas yang mereka ketahui dari Kanon, dan yang Kanon ketahui dari Mitsuki― mereka menemui sepasang wanita yang sedang mengobrol di depan sebuah rumah. Lalu, tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut dan memeluk salah satu wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

Sambil menangis, anak itu berkata, "Mama! Ada raksasa seram!"

Ibunya dan teman ibunya langsung kebingungan dan berusaha menenangkannya, tapi sang anak terus saja menangis sambil menunjuk ke arah ia melihat "raksasa" tersebut.

Bagi orang biasa, mereka pasti hanya menganggapnya sebagai imajinasi berlebihan seorang anak kecil. Tapi, Geki dan lainnya bukan orang biasa.

Setelah bertukar pandang sejenak, mereka memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya... tanpa Jabu.

Geki dan Ban melemparkan kantong berisi camilan yang mereka beli tadi kepada sang _Saint Unicorn_. Otomatis, yang dilempari kebingungan.

"Jabu, kamu kembali duluan ke Mansion. Kami berempat akan menangani ini sendiri," katanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Jabu bahkan tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk protes. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia berjalan kembali ke Mansion Kido dengan langkah enggan.

.

.

.

.

Geki, Ban, Ichi, dan Nachi masih menyusuri gang-gang, sampai mereka merasakan tanah bergetar di bawah kaki mereka. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang _Cyclops_ berjalan sambil membawa pentungan yang ukurannya lebih besar dari Nachi dan Geki digabungkan.

"Perintah Medusa, terong manusia," gumam si _Cyclops_.

"Terong?" Ichi mengulangi perkataan raksasa bermata satu itu.

"Mungkin maksudnya _teror manusia_?" balas Nachi.

Ban memberi isyarat agar keduanya diam, atau setidaknya memelankan suara.

Di antara mereka berempat, Geki-lah yang paling tenang. Semenjak melihat _Cyclops_ tersebut, ia belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Matanya terpaku pada raksasa itu dan dia seolah sedang memikirkan strategi penyerangan. Namun mungkin, yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan adalah bahwa ini bisa menjadi kesempatan mereka membuktikan diri, bahwa mereka bukan cuma karakter sampingan dari sebuah _manga_.

Geki bangkit dan berjalan menuju sang _Cyclops_ , mengabaikan teman-temannya yang memanggilnya dan menanyakan apakah dia sudah gila. Ya, mungkin saja dia sudah gila. Terutama karena tindakan selanjutnya adalah meneriaki si raksasa yang mau terong manusia.

 _Cyclops_ itu memutar badannya, menoleh kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya pandangannya turun kepada sang _Saint_. Sang _Cyclops_ mengendus-endus. "Bau _Sein_! Kata Medusa, _Sein_ buruk! Bunuh _Sein_!"

Ketiga _Bronze Saint_ lainnya telah menghampiri Geki ketika sang _Cyclops_ mulai berbicara tentang " _Sein_ ". Firasat mereka mengatakan kalau _Sein_ ini adalah versi salah pengucapan si _Cyclops_ dari " _Saint_ ".

Oh ya, merekalah _Sein_ bau dan buruk itu.

Sang _Cyclops_ mengangkat pentungan maha besarnya dan kembali berseru, "Bunuh _Sein_!"

"Mungkin maksudnya "Burung Sein"?" kata Nachi.

"Dan itu membuatnya lebih masuk akal!?"

Pentungan itu diayunkan ke bawah dengan kekuatan penuh. Geki dengan sigap mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menahan agar pentungan itu tidak meremukkan dia dan teman-temannya. Selagi itu, Nachi dan Ban berinisiatif untuk menyerang kaki si raksasa bermata satu.

Sang raksasa kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke belakang. Hebatnya, aspal tempatnya terjatuh tidak retak, meskipun baru saja dihantam oleh makhluk yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada rumah-rumah di dekatnya.

Keempat _Bronze Saint_ mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bersembunyi ke gang kecil di dekat sana.

"Otaknya sih tidak pintar-pintar amat, tapi ukuran tubuh itu saja sudah jadi masalah..." komentar Ban.

"Andai saja kita membawa _Cloth_ ," tambah Nachi.

"Kalau _Cloth_ , aku bawa." Ichi menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan menunjukkan bagian lengan dari _Cloth Hydra_ miliknya. "Untuk berjaga-jaga."

"I-Ichi... kau membawa zirah berisi taring beracun ketika pergi berbelanja dengan kita...?"

"...Tidak, ini mungkin menguntungkan kita. Aku punya ide." Geki tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan strateginya.

.

.

Sang _Cyclops_ sudah kembali bangkit dan mengangkat pentungannya, sekarang dia kembali mencari _Sein-sein_ untuk diburung.

Geki kembali berlaku nekad dan meneriaki si raksasa, "Oi, mata satu! Ada _Sein_ di sini!"

Sang _Cyclops_ berputar, sama seperti tadi, dan mengayunkan pentungannya kepada Geki. Dan, sama seperti tadi, Geki menahannya. Yang berbeda adalah, kali ini teman-temannya memainkan peran baru.

"Sekarang, Ichi!"

Ichi melompat ke atas pentungan yang ditahan Geki. Lalu melalui pentungan itu, dia berlari di atas tangan sang _Cyclops_ dan menerjang matanya yang terletak di atas hidungnya.

Sebuah taring beracun menancap di matanya.

Sang raksasa berteriak kesakitan, tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Yah, mereka sudah memperkirakan ini.

Sekarang Nachi dan Ban berlari ke arah sang raksasa yang masih meraung, dan hampir bersamaan, melancarkan serangan terkuat mereka.

Sang _Cyclops_ terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Kini giliran Geki memainkan perannya. Dengan segala kekuatan yang dia punya, _Bear_ Geki mengangkat pentungan si raksasa. Ternyata pentungan itu lebih berat dari dugaannya, terlalu berat untuk dia angkat seorang diri.

Namun, dia punya teman-teman untuk membantu.

Ban, Nachi, Ichi, dan Geki bersama-sama mengerahkan _Cosmo_ mereka untuk mengangkat pentungan _Cyclops_ itu. Dan tepat sebelum sang _Cyclops_ mencabut taring Ichi dari matanya, mereka mengayunkan pentungan itu dan memukul perut raksasa tersebut.

Alih-alih terhempas ke samping, sang raksasa langsung terbuyarkan menjadi debu.

Keempatnya langsung kejatuhan hujan abu bekas _Cyclops_. Badan mereka menjadi abu-abu dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Menjijikan," komentar Ichi.

Setelah terdiam untuk sedetik, mereka mulai tertawa.

Mereka berempat berjalan kembali ke Mansion Kido dengan tubuh masih ditutupi oleh debu. Ketika mereka sampai, Seiya, Saori, serta _Bronze Saint_ yang lainnya sedang menunggui mereka di depan gerbang Mansion.

Seiya adalah orang pertama untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Kudengar kalian melawan monster sendirian? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Yah, bukan masalah yang tidak dapat kami atasi." Nachi membusungkan dada dengan bangga ketika mengatakannya.

 _Bronze Saint_ lainnya mulai mendatangi mereka satu per satu, sehingga mereka berempat pun mulai menceritakan bagaimana mereka mengalahkan _Cyclops_ tadi―dengan melebih-lebihkan setiap kenyataan yang ada.

Di tengah cerita mereka, sebenarnya menjelang akhir, Saori yang sedari tadi berdiam di depan gerbang Mansion melangkah mendekat. Ia menggenggam tangan pemuda yang juga merupakan _Saint_ pelindungnya dan menatap mereka dalam-dalam.

"Kalian benar-benar baik saja?" Setiap kata yang diucapkannya dibubuhi dengan kekhawatiran yang tulus.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, sang Dewi menunggu jawaban mereka.

Geki menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Bibir keempat _Saint_ yang baru saja melawan seorang _Cyclops_ kini melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman. Mereka bertukar pandang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang Athena.

Di belakang mereka semua, Jabu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. ' _Wajah kalian seolah mengatakan, "Setidaknya ada seorang yang menghargai kami"..._ '

"Itu terlalu menyedihkan," gumamnya kepada langit merah di atas kepalanya.

* * *

 **「** **Omake -** **完** **」**

Wina: Selesai sudah bagian terakhir dari parade _update_ kali ini~  
? : Ah... Lagipula, kenapa harus tiga _chapter_ sekaligus?  
Wina: Karena ini hari terakhir dari bulan Maret? *senyum*  
? : ...Oh?  
Wina: Eh- Nazo-sensei tidak ingat? TvT  
? : ' _Tentu saja aku ingat_ ' *menahan senyum* Lebih penting dari itu, ayo kita tutup. Jangan terlalu banyak berbicara yang tidak perlu  
Wina: Uuh... _Ha'i_...  
? : *chuckle*

Sekian~

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.  
Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC,_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Sekali lagi, maaf karena _hiatus_ panjang saya...  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~


	10. Under The Same Sky

? : Haha, dan dengan begitu 3 bulan pun berlalu...

S-Saya minta maaf... _So_ _without further ado, I present the next chapter of Lumen Arcadia_

 _Happy Reading~_ (PS: Teru mendapat _spotlight_ di _chapter_ kali ini~)

 **(DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya milik Masami Kurumada-sensei)**

* * *

" _Kalau kamu adalah bulan, maka aku akan menjadi matahari_ ―"

" _Eh...? Aku tidak mau. Matahari dan bulan tidak pernah bertemu satu sama lain, kan? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada kita!"_

" _...Kalau begitu..." Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya. "Bagaimana kalau Apollo dan Artemis?"_

" _Apollo dan Artemis...?"_

" _Ya, mereka adalah Dewa Kembar. Artemis merupakan Dewi Bulan, dan Apollo adalah Dewa Matahari. Meskipun matahari dan bulan terpisah... Ikatan mereka sebagai saudara tak dapat diputus. Aku akan menjadi Apollo, maka kamu akan menjadi Artemis. Bagaimana?"_

" _Baik... Tapi, ikatan seperti itu tetap saja tidak cukup. Kita harus tetap menghubungi satu sama lain, ya?"_

" _Tentu saja." Elusannya yang lembut dibarengi oleh sebuah senyuman. "Aku akan selalu menulis surat. Selama berada di sana, saat belajar, olahraga, makan, sebelum tidur, aku akan selalu memikirkanmu."_

" _Kalau begitu aku juga. Aku akan berdoa setiap malam."_

 _Ia tertawa._

" _Janji, ya?"_

 _Tanpa ragu ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya. "Ya. Aku berjanji, Mitsuki..."_

「 _Walaupun kita terpisah jauh, aku tidak akan takut. Karena sejauh apapun jarak kita, kita akan selalu berada di bawah langit yang sama..._ 」

* * *

Under The Same Sky

.

.

Suara desingan memotong udara seiring sebuah anak panah dilepaskan dari busurnya. Seorang pemuda telah berhasil menancapkan anak panahnya pada target sasaran, 28 meter jauhnya dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sebuah tepuk tangan menyambutnya. Pemuda tersebut berbalik dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan gadis tersebut berbicara, "Seperti biasa, kamu hebat, Seto-kun. Gerakanmu mulus sekali, terutama saat kamu menarik busur... begitu anggun."

Akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pujian berlebihannya. Jadi, kenapa Ketua OSIS sepertimu repot-repot datang ke sini?"

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan surat titipan adik kelasku yang manis." Ia berjalan mendekat dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Seto.

"...Mitsuki-chan? Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak datang."

"Ya, hari ini dia meminta izin pulang... Dia harus ke bandara untuk menjemput seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah _Kyūdōjin_ itu, dengan terang-terangan mengimplikasikan bahwa ia tahu _seseorang_ yang dimaksudkan adalah siapa. "Kamu harusnya berbahagia, Minami-chan. Akhirnya, kamu bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi."

Rona merah muda menghiasi wajah Minami, namun senyuman di wajahnya menyatakan bahwa ia tidak tersipu malu. Dengan perlahan ia berpaling pada langit biru cerah yang menaungi _dojo_ tersebut. "Akhirnya... orang itu sudah kembali..."

.

.

.

"S-Saori-san...? Aku berterima kasih Anda telah melakukan ini, tapi..."

"Jangan sungkan, Mitsuki. Bukankah sudah seharusnya teman membantu satu sama lain?"

' _Tapi... Bukankah tumpangan dengan limosin itu berlebihan!?_ ' sang gadis berambut krem berseru dalam hati.

Bola matanya melirik keluar, tampak pejalan kaki di sisi-sisi jalan berhenti sejenak untuk memandang mobil mewah yang baru melewati mereka. Seketika itu juga, ia mengalihkan pandangan. Lantai mobil itu entah kenapa tampak menarik sekarang.

Kanon, yang juga di sana untuk melindungi keduanya, hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara. Sebagai cucu dari _CEO_ perusahaan yang kekayaannya bahkan menyamai _Graude Foundation_ ,Kamishiro Mitsuki seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal "mewah" seperti ini. Seharusnya begitu... namun...

"Apa kamu tidak suka perlakuan istimewa seperti ini, Mitsuki?" tanyanya dengan nada bergurau. "Hee, ternyata kamu pecinta kesederhanaan."

Mitsuki menarik napas panjang dan mendongak. "Walaupun kekayaanmu setara dengan para raja di masa lampau sekalipun, bukanlah tindakan tepat untuk menunjukkannya dalam segala aspek kehidupanmu. Sejujurnya? Itu hanya akan menambah masalah."

...Apa itu cuma perasaannya?

Untuk sejenak, kata-kata sang gadis seolah terdengar bagaikan cerita dari pengalaman yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

Sisa perjalanan mereka singkat dan senyap. Dalam hitungan menit yang terasa berabad-abad, limosin itu menepi di depan bandara.

Bandar udara itu sibuk seperti seharusnya. Kerumunan orang berlalu lalang membawa koper dan tas-tas lainnya. Mitsuki berjalan di depan, sedangkan Kanon dan Saori mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Athena, mungkin ini sudah terlambat, tapi... Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya sang _Saint Gemini_ dengan suara pelan.

Saori berbalik ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum, dan berkata, "Bukankah lebih baik menanyakan hal itu pada Mitsuki?"

Langkah Mitsuki terhenti. "Untuk menjemput seseorang," katanya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum kecil kepada keduanya.

Kanon cukup yakin ia telah berbicara dengan suara pelan, namun tampaknya masih cukup kencang untuk didengar gadis yang berjalan 2 meter di depan mereka. Secara tak sadar, ia berharap Mitsuki tidak mendengarnya memanggil Saori, "Athena".

Selagi mereka mengkhawatirkan itu...

Sebuah tangan melingkarkan dirinya pada wajah Mitsuki, menutupi matanya. Pemilik tangan itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat perunggu. Pemuda yang kini mencium puncak kepala gadis tersebut.

Seketika, wajah Saori menunjukkan rona merah yang langka. Sedangkan untuk _Gold Saint_ yang berdiri di sampingnya... Matanya terbelalak kaget dan mulutnya ternganga. Hampir dengan segera, Kanon meneriaki pemuda tersebut.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak tahu mencium gadis sembarangan itu tidak―"

Ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Setetes air mata mengalir turun ke pipi Mitsuki. "Niisan...?" gumamnya.

Mitsuki melepaskan diri dari genggaman pemuda itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap lurus kepada mata bagaikan batu _ruby_ milik orang tersebut. Kini tangannyalah yang memeluk pemuda itu. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

"Aku pulang, Mitsuki..." bisiknya sembari memeluk tubuh adiknya yang bergetar.

Kamishiro Teru―Putra sulung dari anak laki-laki Kamishiro Sonosuke, kakak Mitsuki yang selama 3 tahun terakhir berada di London dalam sebuah program _exchange student_. Dan orang yang mau dijemput oleh gadis tersebut di bandara ini.

Kanon kembali terbelalak. Ia teringat kata-kata Mitsuki, bahwa ia punya seorang kakak laki-laki, kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah dia lihat selama 3 tahun terakhir...

Melihat kakak-adik itu bertemu kembali, ia tidak bisa menahan senyum ―Walaupun ada rasa getir di hatinya. Wajah Saga muncul dalam benaknya. Hubungan persaudaraan mereka telah kandas 13 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia bersiasat untuk membunuh Athena, dan membangkitkan sisi jahat dari kakak kembarnya. Sampai sekarang, ia masih bertanya-tanya... Apakah dia benar-benar dimaafkan?

" _Tentu saja ia memaafkanmu!_ "

Rasanya ia bisa mendengar suara dari seorang gadis berambut merah.

' _Aku tidak yakin, apa itu benar...?_ '

Orang yang bersangkutan belum mengatakan kata-kata itu... Perbuatannya memang sulit dimaafkan, memang mustahil dimaafkan. Ia tidak terkejut jika dirinya dibenci selama-lamanya karena itu.

Selagi dirinya tenggelam dalam pikiran sendu, suara langkah kaki seseorang mengembalikannya pada kenyataan.

"Jadi kamu " _Kanon-kun_ " itu, ya...?"

Mata hijau Kanon beradu dengan mata merah delima itu.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan adikku, Mitsuki, ketika dia hampir tertabrak truk waktu itu." Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda tersebut ketika mengatakannya. "Dan juga... kudengar kamu mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah keesokan harinya...?"

Tapi senyuman itu berubah dalam sekejap mata. Aura hitam ―yang mengingatkan Kanon pada Hades― meliputi pemuda berambut coklat itu. Tak ada yang menyadarinya selain dirinya sendiri, apa niatan membunuh itu hanya ditujukan kepadanya seorang?

Namun detik berikutnya, perhatian Teru berganti kepada Saori ―melegakan Kanon.

"Dalam situasi ini, "Senang bertemu denganmu" sepertinya kata-kata yang sesuai, ya, _Saori-chan_?" kata Teru dengan nada setengah menggoda.

Gadis tersebut tampaknya tidak terlalu menyukai nada bicara sang pemuda.

"Salam kenal, Teru-san. Dan saya kurang menyukai panggilan seperti itu."

Ia mengatakannya dengan terus terang.

Teru tertawa. Sang pemuda memosisikan tangannya seolah bertopang dagu, tetapi tangannya berada di depan mulutnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya menyentuh hidungnya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku memanggilmu apa? "Saori"? "Saori-san"? Atau..."

Ia terdiam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menanyakan apakah kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Lupakan saja."

Sang pemuda memasang senyum cerah dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kalian repot-repot mengantar Mitsuki ke sini? Aku harus berterima kasih kepada kalian."

"Saya hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu sebagai seorang teman." Saori melirik Mitsuki di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

Teru pun menatap mereka berdua bolak-balik. Jika senyuman cerahnya tadi tampak seperti sebuah pengalih perhatian yang telah dilatih sebelumnya, kini senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus.

' _Akhirnya kalian kembali berteman, huh..._?'

Sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Niisan...?"

Adiknya memandangnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma lamunan pribadi." Ia menepuk kepala Mitsuki dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ah, kalau begitu akan saya antarkan..."

Tangannya terhenti. Sekali lagi, dia menoleh kepada Saori dengan firasat tidak enak. "Walaupun aku senang dengan tawaranmu... Tolong jangan katakan kalau mobilmu―"

Sebuah tawa jahil yang langka keluar dari bibir sang Athena...

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari bandara ke kediaman Kamishiro hanya memakan waktu beberapa puluh menit. Namun perjalanan tersebut terasa lebih lama, terutama bagi kedua bersaudara yang tampaknya saling mewarisi ketidaksukaan terhadap gaya hidup mewah.

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di depan kediaman Kamishiro. Teru sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Saori, yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum dan perkataan, "Tidak usah sungkan". Mitsuki berpamitan dengan Saori dan Kanon. Dan Kanon sekali lagi menerima senyuman mengerikan dari Teru, sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi.

"Barang-barangku seharusnya sudah sampai hari ini..."

"Sudah, kok. Barang-barang Niisan sampai ke sini tadi pagi."

"Baguslah... Ayo cepat masuk."

Tangannya membuka gerbang rumah seperti yang dia lakukan ribuan, bahkan mungkin jutaan kali, sebelum ia pergi 3 tahun yang lalu. Sensasi besi di tangannya dan suara ketika gerbang itu terbuka mengirimkan gelombang nostalgia kepadanya.

"...aku pulang," bisiknya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda!"

Dan tanpa disangkanya, bisikan itu mendapat jawaban dari puluhan pelayan yang menyambut mereka di pintu depan. Tangannya yang menggeser pintu rumah terjatuh lemas ke sisi tubuhnya. Pikiran, " _Lagi!?_ " terlintas dalam benaknya.

Seorang pelayan lanjut usia―sang kepala pelayan, yang telah bekerja untuk keluarga Kamishiro bahkan sebelum ayah Mitsuki dan Teru lahir― berjalan mendekati mereka dan membungkuk hormat.

"Tuan besar tengah menunggu kehadiran Anda di ruang keluarga, Tuan muda..."

"Si kakek?"

Baaya ―Itulah panggilan Mitsuki dan Teru untuk kepala pelayan yang sudah seperti nenek kedua mereka― menuntun mereka ke ruang tamu. Setelah memberitahukan bahwa keduanya telah hadir, menggeser pintu, dan membungkuk hormat, Baaya meninggalkan ruangan.

Teru masuk dan segera duduk dalam posisi bersila di hadapan kakeknya, Kamishiro Sonosuke.

"Aku pulang, kek."

Kakeknya menyesap _sake_ -nya sebelum membalas. "Selamat datang kembali, Teru... Dalam waktu 3 tahun yang singkat kamu banyak berkembang..."

Mitsuki, yang awalnya menetap di depan ruang keluarga, akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kakak dan kakeknya sendirian.

"...Semakin dewasa, kau semakin seperti cerminan ayahmu..."

"Hee..." balas Teru, "jadi aku mirip dengan laki-laki yang menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan keluarganya itu...?"

Langkah sang gadis terhenti. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, ke ruang keluarga yang tampak bercahaya putih dibandingkan dengan langit sore yang merah...

' _Niisan... kau masih menyimpan dendam tentang itu..._?'

.

.

.

Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya. Sekitar sejam telah berlalu sejak Teru dan Kakek Sono memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Mitsuki kembali mendatangi ruang keluarga, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ruangan itu kosong.

"Baaya, kemana Ojiichan dan Niisan?" tanyanya kepada Baaya yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tuan muda sudah kembali ke kamarnya, sepertinya ia tengah merapikan barang-barangnya..."

"Kamarnya" berarti―

Sang gadis berterima kasih kepada kepala pelayannya dan bergegas menyusuri lorong mengarah ke kamarnya.

―Ya, jika ia tidak berganti kamar, maka kamar Teru masih berada di sebelah kamar Mitsuki.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dan ketika sang gadis mengintip ke dalam, terlihatlah. Di antara kardus-kardus dan koper, seorang pemuda dengan pulas berbaring. Tampaknya Teru tertidur ketika tengah membereskan barang-barangnya.

Melihat ekspresi damai kakaknya, sebuah senyuman membentuk diri pada wajah Mitsuki. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya, lalu kembali dengan membawa selimut.

Berjongkok di sisi Teru, sang gadis pun menyelimutinya. Kemudian, ia berbaring di samping pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah lama kita tidak tidur seperti ini..." bisiknya kepada diri sendiri.

Kilasan masa lalu muncul satu per satu―Malam dengan badai dan kilat, saat Mitsuki kecil terlalu takut untuk tidur sendiri... Malam ketika gadis kecil itu bermimpi buruk... Ia akan selalu bergeser ke kamar Teru dan tidur bersama kakaknya.

Ia kembali tersenyum.

Kenangan lain muncul―Ketika Mitsuki baru menjadi siswa Sekolah Dasar, pada malam dengan badai dan kilat, pada malam ketika ia bermimpi buruk... Kini ia tidak mau merepotkan kakaknya. Sang gadis berusaha menelan rasa takutnya. Meskipun begitu, Teru akan membuka pintu geser yang memisahkan kamar mereka dan dia akan menemani adiknya yang ketakutan.

" _Tenanglah, jangan takut, aku akan selalu melindungimu..._ "

Kata-kata sang kakak bergema di lubuk hatinya...

Mitsuki pun menutup mata.

' _Selamat tidur, Niisan..._ '

.

.

.

.

"Gadis sialan itu, gadis sialan itu, gadis sialan itu... !"

Dinding di hadapannya seketika hancur.

"Sonata, kau boleh kesal... Tapi bisakah jangan dindingku yang kau hancurkan?" Seseorang mengatakannya dari sisi lain dinding tersebut.

Sang _Succubus_ hanya diam mengatur napasnya.

Raksasa di balik dinding itu, monster laut yang dikenal sebagai _Cetus_ pun mendekatinya. Berjongkok pun tidak cukup untuk menyamai tinggi mereka.

"Apakah kamu kesal karena dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia, atau karena Murasaki menyukai gadis manusia itu?"

Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan kata-kata tersebut.

Amarah Sonata yang mulai mereda kembali mengamuk. _Cosmo_ hitam bagaikan badai milik sang _Succubus_ berkoar-koar, meretakkan dinding, langit-langit, dan lantai tempatnya berdiri.

"Hoi, hoi! Sudah kubilang jangan mengamuk di tempatku!"

Namun hal yang ditakuti _Cetus_ malahan sesuatu yang berbeda, hanya masalah sepele.

"Kenapa Murasaki-kun memilih gadis manusia itu...? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang bagus dari dia!"

"Ya, ya... Aku mendengarmu, aku mendengarmu..."

Ekspresi _Cetus_ menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak tertarik pada curahan hati seorang gadis.

"Lagipula, gara-gara gadis sialan itu... Sekarang Murasaki-kun harus berada di ruangan _"_ penjinakan _"_..."

Sonata menggertakkan giginya.

Untuk sekali itu, _Cetus_ menyeringai. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik.

"Jadi, karena itu...? Karena seorang manusia, dia dimasukkan ke _ruangan itu_ , ya?"

"...Hei, Sonata, mau kubantu masalah percintaanmu ini?"

 _Ruangan itu_ yang dimaksudkan adalah ruangan gelap, dengan lubang kecil sebagai pencahayaan, yang memberikan cahaya merah pada "siang hari" dan cahaya biru remang pada "malam hari". Ruangan berisi alat-alat penyiksaan, _Iron Maiden_ , _Iron Boot_ , _Head Crusher_ , _Brazen Bull_ , _Cat's_ Paw, mahkota besi dengan paku-paku untuk "mengebor" kepala korban, alat-alat siksaan ciptaan para _Akumu_ sendiri, dan alat penyiksaan lainnya. Semuanya terkumpul dalam ruangan kotak itu.

Dan di ruangan "penjinakan" tersebut, Murasaki diikat pada rak yang digunakan untuk menarik tubuh manusia ke arah yang berlawanan, sampai tubuhnya terbelah dua. Tapi untuk saat ini, alat itu hanya digunakan untuk mengekangnya.

Tidak, tidak, Murasaki adalah pion yang terlalu berharga untuk dibuang begitu saja. Setidaknya, begitulah pemikiran pemimpin mereka―Medusa.

Bunyi cambuk memecah udara dalam ruangan.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Dan sekali lagi, suara cambuk kembali memecah kesunyian. Seorang―atau seekor, yang memegang cambuk tersebut adalah makhluk yang rupanya seperti manusia, hanya saja ia memiliki ekor. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh senyuman yang menunjukkan kepuasan.

' _Kali ini ia pasti kesakitan_ ,' pikirnya.

Yang menjadi korban cambukan-cambukan itu, juga memiliki rupa manusia. Rambut ungu pekatnya, yang tampak berwarna hitam untuk sekilas, kini dihiasi oleh warna merah gelap. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka cambukan, ada yang tampak baru... ada yang tampak lama...

Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tak bersuara.

' _Gawat. Apa dia mati?_ '

Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan pemuda itu, jadi dia memilih untuk diam. Seiring sang pemuda mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak cocok untuk seorang korban penyiksaan.

"6 jam _penjinakkan_ , sepertinya sudah mau habis, ya..." katanya sambil menguap.

Itulah kata-kata pertamanya. Bahkan, seakan mengejek lawan bicaranya, ia mengatakannya dengan nada dan ekspresi santai.

Tidak mau menerima itu, si _penjinak_ kembali mencambuknya. Ia menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal. _Kenapa dia tidak tersiksa? Kenapa dia tidak tunduk?_ _Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa melenyapkan senyuman itu_...

Sebuah ide muncul dalam pikirannya. _Ah_ , _ini pasti berhasil_...

"Kamu boleh saja tampak santai seperti itu, Murasaki... Aku mau tahu sampai kapan kamu bisa seperti itu."

Murasaki mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudku, kau tahu, 'kan? Tidak lama lagi... kamu tidak akan sendirian di ruangan ini. Aku mau tahu," Ia tertawa agar kata-katanya terdengar lebih dramatis, "bagaimana ekspresimu ketika aku menyiksa gadis manusia kesayanganmu itu?"

Setelah itu, tawanya makin membesar. Atau setidaknya, seharusnya begitu. Sebab sebelum ia bisa melakukannya, sebuah tangan telah mencengkram lehernya. Menahan segala udara keluar, maupun masuk.

Murasaki, dengan mudahnya, telah melepaskan tangan kirinya dari belenggu dan menyekik _penjinak_ -nya.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, yang akan kupatahkan bukanlah lehermu saja." Murasaki mengencangkan cengkramannya, sebuah pandangan dan senyuman tak manusiawi muncul di wajahnya.

Dalam beberapa saat, cengkramannya bisa menghancurkan tulang leher lawannya.

"Hentikan."

Namun suara itu menghentikannya.

"Apa kamu benar-benar berniat untuk mengotori tanganmu hanya untuk membunuh satu _Cercopes_?" lanjut sang pemilik suara.

Sang _Doppelganger_ menoleh, memperhatikan tamu baru mereka. Jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dari atas sampai ke bawah... itu pasti Shino.

Murasaki akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya, dan sang _Cercopes_ terbatuk-batuk―menarik napas dengan rakusnya.

Shino melangkah maju. "Aku kemari untuk menjemputnya. Waktu 6 jam-nya telah berlalu 34 detik yang lalu."

Sang _Cercopes_ tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk mengurusi rasa sakit yang menetap pada lehernya. Bahkan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat sang _Shinigami_ begitu menyakitkan.

"Ayo, cepat, Murasaki."

Ketika itu, ekspresi sang pemuda telah kembali seperti biasa―santai dan penuh sarkasme. "Ya, ya," katanya sembari melepaskan diri―dengan menghancurkan ketiga belenggu yang tersisa.

Tanpa memperdulikan _Cercopes_ yang masih meringkuk di tanah, mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Shino menyerahkan sebuah kemeja bersih kepada Murasaki, dan membiarkannya mengganti baju sembari mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Kuharap kamu sudah belajar untuk tidak melanggar perintah lagi."

"Hm."

"Kau beruntung. Tapi, keberuntungan itu juga akan habis pada waktunya."

"Ya..."

"...Apa kamu benar-benar mendengarkanku? Oi, Murasaki―"

Ketika berbalik, Murasaki tidak lagi berjalan di belakangnya. Pemuda tersebut berbelok ke lorong lain.

"Hei, kamarmu kan lewat sini?"

"Ya, tapi aku bukan mau ke sana."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Murasaki kembali menyusuri lorong satu lagi. "Kamu mau ikut?" Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

 _Hmm_...

Tidak diperlukan pertimbangan panjang. Shino harus mengikutinya. Untuk berjaga-jaga agar kawan satunya itu tidak berbuat macam-macam dan kembali dilempar ke ruang _penjinakkan_.

Lorong itu kosong, hanya ada jendela di sisi kiri, menampakkan langit hitam dan tanah hitam di bawahnya. Lalu di ujung lorong tersebut, ada sebuah pintu. Dan di balik pintu itu, terdapat tangga melingkar ke atas. Tangga tersebut membawa mereka ke salah satu menara kastil. Jika ini Dunia Manusia, pemandangan yang terlihat dari tempat ini pasti menakjubkan.

' _Manusia mendapat hiburan dengan melihat pemandangan dari atas. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memahami mereka_ ,' batin Shino.

"Yak,"

Shino berbalik ketika mendengar suara Murasaki. Sang _Doppelganger_ melompat ke atas dan menangkap sesuatu, sebuah pintu kecil. Setelah membukanya, ia menarik dirinya ke atas dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah berada di atap.

' _Untuk apa_?' batin sang _Shinigami_.

Ia ikut melompat ke atas dan keluar melalui pintu tersebut.

Sekarang, yang ada di hadapannya, adalah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak dapat ia percaya.

Langit malam, dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang yang menyala redup. Di kejauhan, terlihat kota dengan gedung-gedung tinggi dan lampu berwarna-warni. Sang _Shinigami_ memerhatikan sekelilingnya, mereka berada di semacam bukit.

"Dunia Manusia, huh..."

"Begitulah..." Murasaki menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang, membaringkan diri pada rerumputan.

Shino mengambil tempat duduk di sisinya dan bersama-sama, mereka menatap langit.

"Tak kuduga ada pintu tersembunyi yang menghubungkan kastil itu dengan Dunia Manusia... Apa ada pintu lain?" tanya Shino.

"Entahlah, dan aku tidak peduli... Asalkan aku bisa menggunakan pintu ini dan ke sini."

Shino mendesah pelan. "Kamu benar-benar menyukai Dunia Manusia, ya..." gumamnya.

"Tidak juga. Yang kusuka adalah..." Suaranya terhenti. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah sang pemuda. Meskipun dipenuhi lebam dan bekas luka, ketampanannya masih terlihat dengan jelas.

"Berada di bawah langit yang sama dengan _dia_... Melihat bintang-bintang yang sama dengan dirinya..."

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Muda."

Langkah Teru diiringi dengan sapaan dari para pelayan. Untuk mempertahankan kesopanan, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Beberapa pelayan muda tersipu dan berlalu sembari cekikikan.

Sang pemuda memasuki ruang tamu. Tangannya meraih _remote_ yang tergeletak pada meja dan menyalakan televisi. Walaupun mengganti-ganti _channel_ , semua berita yang dilaporkan kurang lebih sama.

Fenomena misterius yang diberitakan sebagai bencana-bencana alam yang dapat dijelaskan dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Mereka menutup sebelah mata pada fakta bahwa "bencana-bencana" yang mereka sebutkan itu terjadi hampir serentak di seluruh dunia dan fakta bahwa "bencana-bencana" tersebut dibarengi dengan kejadian-kejadian lain... pembunuhan misterius, orang-orang yang menghilang... Semuanya dicap sebagai "hanya kejadian alami" yang memiliki penjelasan "masuk akal", hanya untuk memuaskan ego mereka, hanya untuk menutupi ketidaktahuan mereka.

Layar televisi kembali hitam. Sang pemuda mendesah dan meletakkan _remote_ tersebut kembali ke tempatnya.

"Baaya, bukankah seharusnya Mitsuki sudah pulang sekarang?" tanyanya kepada sang kepala pelayan yang memasuki ruangan.

Baaya meletakkan segelas teh ke meja dan menjawab, "Nona sudah pulang. Namun beliau langsung keluar untuk mengajak Shiro jalan-jalan..."

' _Shiro?_ _Ah, anjing yang dia pungut itu..._ '

"Biasanya mereka jalan-jalan ke mana?"

Mitsuki mengajak Shiro berjalan-jalan ke taman tempat ia bertarung dengan _Succubus_ Sonata tempo hari. Meskipun begitu, sudah tidak tampak lagi tanda-tanda pertarungan tersebut pernah terjadi.

Tanah yang retak... Parit yang terbentuk pada undakan di sisinya... Lampu taman yang bengkok akibat hantaman _Will-o'-the-wisp_... Pohon yang tumbang...

 _Mereka_ telah memperbaiki semuanya.

Manik biru safir sang gadis menelusuri sekeliling taman. Semuanya benar-benar kembali seperti semula. Bahkan tidak ada _miasma_ yang tersisa dari pertarungan tersebut di udara.

"Eh, Mitsuki? Kebetulan sekali..."

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, sang gadis pun berbalik. Di belakangnya berdiri Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, dan Shiryu.

"Ah, selamat siang, Seiya-kun, Shun-kun, Hyoga-kun, Shiryu-kun." Ia menyapa mereka satu per satu.

Berbeda dengan Mitsuki yang tersenyum, Shiro mengambil posisi siaga. Telinga dan ekornya terangkat naik, ia mulai menggeram.

"Ayolah, Shiro! Apa kamu tidak mengingatku?" Seiya mendekati Shiro yang menggeram. "Hei, hei, aku yang melindungi majikanmu kemarin itu loh."

Secara logis, tidak mungkin anjing dapat memahami bahasa manusia sepenuhnya.

Seiya merentangkan tangannya kepada Shiro. Pada detik-detik pertama, Shiro telah menunjukkan taring anjingnya. Kemudian dia mengendus tangan Seiya, dan geramannya pun berhenti. Anjing putih itu duduk manis dengan lidah terjulur keluar dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya penuh semangat.

Dan dalam beberapa menit ia dan para _Bronze Saint_ sudah bermain bersama.

Mitsuki duduk dan memerhatikan mereka bermain dari kejauhan.

"Apa kamu keberatan kalau aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan tersenyum kepada sang pemilik suara. Ia menepuk kursi di sisinya, sebagai isyarat bahwa ia mengizinkan sang lelaki ― _Gemini_ Kanon― duduk di sisinya. Dan Kanon pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa kamu juga ke sini untuk memeriksa keadaan taman ini?" tanya Kanon, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis, ia melanjutkan, "Tapi... tak kusangka taman ini diperbaiki secepat ini... Dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang bertanya-tanya? Seolah-olah pertarunganmu dengan Sonata hanya sebuah mimpi saja."

Sebuah tawa pelan menyelinap keluar dari bibir sang gadis.

"...Sebenarnya aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Mitsuki."

Kata-kata Kanon berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis. Manik biru safirnya kini terpaku pada manik hijau Kanon.

Kanon mengacak-acak rambutnya, berusaha memaksa kata-kata yang ingin dia katakan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Gara-gara berteman dengan kami... Kamu jadi incaran _Akumu_. Kamu jadi terlibat dalam masalah ini... Aku ingin minta maaf―"

"Jangan."

Kali ini, Kanon lah yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kedua bola mata biru itu.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Kanon-san..."

Nada suara Mitsuki terdengar memohon, tapi tatapan matanya lurus dan tegas.

"Ba-Baiklah... Tapi, aku jadi kehilangan bahan pembicaraan."

Tatapan matanya melunak dan sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kita bisa memikirkan sesuatu. Aku sadar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kanon-san, maupun Saori-san, Seiya-kun, dan yang lainnya... Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dalam pikiranku."

"Tanyakan saja. Jika itu adalah pertanyaan yang bisa kujawab, akan kujawab."

Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu memanggilku "Kanon-san" lagi, ya..."

Tangan Mitsuki langsung menutup mulutnya, matanya terbelalak ketika menyadarinya. "Oh, maaf! Tampaknya aku belum cukup terbiasa... Maaf, Kanon-kun."

"Sekarang kamu yang meminta maaf," Kanon terkekeh.

Mitsuki ikut tertawa. "Tindakanku berkontradiksi dengan perkataanku," candanya.

Untuk sejenak, keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan tadi?" tanya Kanon.

"Hm... benar juga..." Mitsuki berpikir sejenak. Ia meletakkan tangannya di depan mulutnya, dengan sikap seolah bertopang dagu, ujung jaring telunjuknya menyentuh bagian bawah hidungnya. Melihat ini, Kanon mau tidak mau berpikir betapa mirip sebenarnya Mitsuki dengan Teru. Mereka benar-benar saudara, seperti kembar, bahkan.

 _Ah, ini tidak baik_... Memikirkan tentang persaudaraan selalu membangkitkan perasaan mengganjal di hati sang lelaki.

" _Gemini_ Kanon. Apa itu berarti, zodiak Kanon-kun juga _Gemini_?"

Untuk sekarang, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Ya. Aku dan Saga lahir pada 30 Mei, jadi zodiak kami _Gemini_."

"30 Mei...? Ternyata lebih dekat dari dugaanku..." gumam Mitsuki.

"Lebih dekat? Dengan ulang tahunmu?"

Pada awalnya, kata-kata itu hanya dimaksudkan sebagai candaan. Namun, sang gadis mengangguk.

"Memangnya ulang tahunmu kapan?" Kali ini Kanon yang bertanya.

"Ulang tahunku... pada hari pertama rasi bintang kembar."

Senyuman sang gadis seolah mengatakan, " _Apa kamu bisa menebak kapankah itu?_ "

"Hari pertama rasa bintang kembar," gumam Kanon. "Itu―"

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang sudah akrab?"

Kata-kata tersebut datang dibarengi hawa pembunuh yang amat kentara. Kanon langsung melompat ke dalam kuda-kuda siaga, bersiap untuk melindungi Mitsuki. Namun, ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan Teru "tersenyum" kepadanya... Untuk sesaat, dia berpikir mungkin sebaiknya ia bersiap untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri tadi.

"Niisan..." Mitsuki berjalan menghampiri kakaknya.

"Aku menunggumu pulang sekolah... Tapi ternyata kamu langsung pergi lagi." Kekesalan ―mungkin lebih seperti jengkel, terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Maaf," balas adiknya.

Teru mengelus kepala Mitsuki, "Aku tidak marah padamu."

Teru melirik ke samping. "Bocah-bocah itu juga ada, ya? Kebetulan sekali." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kanon.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Saori. Kamu tidak keberatan mengantarku ke Mansion Kido, kan? " _Kanon_ - _kun_ "...?"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka kini sudah berada di halaman depan Mansion. Perjalanan mereka sedikit terhambat karena terlebih dahulu singgah ke Kediaman Kamishiro, untuk mengembalikan Shiro ke kandangnya. Itu adalah kali pertama Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, dan Shiryu melihat rumah Mitsuki... dan mulut mereka ternganga lebar ketika melihatnya―Sebuah reaksi yang sering ditemui Mitsuki, namun tidak pernah berhasil terbiasa dengannya.

Entah sejak kapan, langit di atas mereka dilingkupi awan kelabu.

Tiupan angin perlahan bertambah kencang.

Lalu, terdengar suara percikan air―Suara jernih seperti lonceng, berbeda dengan bagaimana percikan air hujan seharusnya terdengar.

Sebagian dari mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah yang lain mendengar suara tersebut?

Tetapi, suara tersebut bukanlah pertanda baik. Sebab, _**dia**_ datang bersamaan dengan suara itu.

Raksasa besar, monster laut yang dulu dikirim Poseidon untuk melahap Andromeda― _Cetus_.

Melompat keluar entah dari mana, tawanya menggelegar seiring dirinya meluncurkan diri pada kawanan tersebut.

"Gawat!"

Kelima _Saint_ segera mengambil kuda-kuda siaga. Lalu, wajah mereka berubah pucat ketika menyadari keberadaan teman baru mereka, Mitsuki dan Teru.

 _Di antara kita semua, Teru lah yang berada dalam bahaya jika diserang...!_

Setidaknya seorang dari mereka berpikir begitu.

Tawa _Cetus_ kembali menggelegar, dan mimpi terburuk mereka menjadi kenyataan. Tinju monster laut tersebut terarah pada Mitsuki, yang berada di sisi Teru.

"Lari! Sekarang!" seru Kanon.

Ia ingat akan keberadaan "Kabut"―Tabir gaib yang menutupi wujud asli makhluk-makhluk supernatural, sehingga manusia fana melihat hal lain. Tapi, apakah yang dilihat oleh mata merah delima itu sebegitu tidak berbahayanya, sehingga ia tampak setenang itu?

Teru merentangkan tangannya ke samping―ke arah _Cetus_. Dan sama seperti ketika Mitsuki melawan Sonata, pada lengan kirinya muncul garis bercahaya yang tampak seperti sirkuit. Namun, yang muncul di ujung telapaknya bukanlah tameng... melainkan pusaran api.

" _ **πύρρα χορός**_ " bisiknya.

― _pýrra chorós_ , bisa diterjemahkan sebagai "Dansa Api".

Melawan monster laut, itu adalah tindakan bodoh. _Cetus_ bisa dengan mudah mematikan api itu dengan menggunakan serangan airnya. Ya, andaikan itu api biasa. Sang raksasa mengerang seiring tubuhnya dilalap api, begitu keras sehingga tanah bergetar untuk sesaat. Tetapi, erangan tersebut pun perlahan menghilang... bersamaan dengan api yang lenyap, dan tubuh _Cetus_ yang kini tinggal abu...

Para _Saint_ terbelalak.

Shun mengingat betapa ia kesulitan untuk melawan _Cetus_ saat pertama kali mereka bertarung. Tapi...

' _Dia mengalahkan monster raksasa dengan begitu mudahnya, ia bahkan tidak meneteskan satu pun keringat... Orang ini, sebenarnya siapa!?_ '

"Jangan melihatku begitu... Kita beruntung karena punya elemen kejutan, karena itulah dia bisa kalah dengan mudah." Teru mengatakannya setelah menyadari pemikiran para _Saint_.

Kata "Kita" sedikit menenangkan mereka, sebab itu menandakan ia ada berada di sisi yang sama dengan mereka...

"Nah, ayo cepat masuk. Melihat serangan mendadak ini, sepertinya situasinya lebih parah dari yang kukira. Aku harus cepat mengantarkan _itu_ kepada Saori."

.

.

.

"Maaf aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Sayangnya, waktu bukanlah teman kita saat ini."

Sekarang mereka semua―Para _Bronze Saint_ , Kanon, Mitsuki, Sophie, Henna, Teru, dan Saori telah berkumpul di ruang kerja Mansion Kido.

"Saya tidak keberatan, maupun terganggu. Jadi, apakah urusan genting ini?"

Sang Athena membalas dengan suara setenang air.

"Ini," kata sang pemuda sembari menyerahkan sepucuk amplop putih kepadanya.

Saori menerima surat tersebut, dan menelaah bagian luarnya sebelum membukanya. "Saya menduga, ini dari _mereka_?"

Teru mengangguk.

"Ah, begitukah..." Saori pun mengeluarkan isi surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"...Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Saori-san...? Sebenarnya siapa " _mereka_ " ini?" Seiya bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana dia..."

Mata sang _Pegasus_ beralih ke pemuda berambut perunggu di hadapannya. Ingatan singkat tentang bagaimana Teru memanggil pusaran api dan mengalahkan _Cetus_ kembali berputar di otaknya.

"Itu... Bukan _Cosmo_ , ya?"

"Memang bukan, yang kugunakan tadi adalah 「 _Mana_ 」."

...?

Suasana tegang tadi seketika hilang seperti embun pagi, digantikan oleh kesunyian yang... canggung.

" _Magical Energy_ ―Kalau kukatakan begitu, apa kalian mengerti?"

Ah...

Teru melepaskan desahan panjang.

"Jadi, tadi itu... Sihir?" ucap Shiryu.

Tapi Seiya membalas, "Oh, ayolah... Sihir? Kau pasti bercanda."

Teru mendengus. "Kalian melawan monster, beradu dengan Dewa-Dewi, bertarung dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang di luar akal manusia... Tapi begitu dihadapkan dengan sihir, kau kesulitan menerima fakta bahwa sihir itu nyata? Pemikiranmu sempit juga."

Seiya sudah melangkah maju ke depan, siap menghantam wajah tampan pemuda itu dengan tinjunya, jika tidak untuk Shiryu yang berhasil menahannya.

Sang _Saint_ naga menatap Teru. "..." _Masalah_ " yang kamu katakan... itu tentang _Akumu_ bukan? Bisakah kamu menjelaskan semuanya? Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara _Akumu_ , sihir, dan " _mereka_ " yang kalian sebut-sebut itu?"

Mata merah delima itu menelusuri sekeliling ruangan. Sepertinya semua orang memiliki permintaan yang sama dengan Shiryu.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Tapi, sepertinya aku harus mulai dari yang paling dasar, ya...?" Teru mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya, berusaha menyusun penjelasan yang paling mudah dimengerti. "Jika tidak, kalian akan sulit mengikuti penjelasannya," tambahnya.

Kesepuluh pemuda dan Kanon berusaha untuk menerima kata-kata tersebut bukan sebagai sindiran.

Sebenarnya, mereka tidak perlu berusaha untuk melakukan apa-apa. Meskipun terlihat enggan pada awalnya, dalam seketika sikap Teru berubah. Ekspresinya berubah keras dan serius, tampak bagaikan ia tidak mengenal kejenakaan sejak ia lahir.

"「Mana」― Secara sederhana adalah energi, sama seperti apa yang kalian sebut _Cosmo_." Sang pemuda memejamkan matanya, membuat penjelasannya tampak lebih serius. " _Cosmo, Mana, Ki, Qi, Prana, Ka, Chakra, Youki_... Nama-nama mereka boleh saja berbeda, tapi mereka semua memiliki satu kesamaan―mereka adalah energi. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah _untuk apa mereka digunakan_ , penerapan mereka. Yah, ini hanya pendapatku sendiri, sih." Ekspresinya melunak dan sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk dari bibirnya.

" _Mana_ , seperti yang kubilang barusan, digunakan dalam sihir..." lanjutnya, " _Magic_ ―Sihir adalah kemampuan untuk mempengaruhi Dunia, internal maupun eksternal, menggunakan kekuatan yang tidak dapat dikomprehensi oleh manusia dengan merealisasikan 「 _Misteri_ 」dan memanggil 「 _Keajaiban_ 」."

...Lagi-lagi, tak ada respons. Sebagian besar dari mereka masih tampak berusaha keras untuk menerima penjelasan Teru barusan.

Ia pun mendesah. "Kalian pasti punya gambaran sendiri tentang sihir, kan? Pakai saja itu dan kita lanjutkan penjelasannya. Kalau tidak kita tidak akan kemana-mana dengan penjelasan ini."

Mata merah delimanya menelusuri ruangan. ' _Tidak ada protes. Bagus._ ' Lalu, ia kembali menjelaskan.

Sihir dibagi menjadi dua, yang pertama adalah 「 _Divine Magic_ 」. Seperti yang diimplikasikan namanya, ini adalah sihir yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh 「 _Divine Entities_ 」, seperti Dewa-Dewi dan Malaikat.

"Mungkin pertanyaan pertama kalian adalah... Apakah manusia atau orang-orang dengan darah Dewa mengalir dalam tubuhnya, seperti _Demigod_ ," Teru melirik Sophie, "bisa melakukan _Divine_ _Magic_?"

"Jawabannya adalah tidak. Selama ia manusia, selama ia bukan sepenuhnya seorang _Divine Entities,_ dia tidak akan bisa melakukan _Divine Magic_."

Yah, _Divine Magic_ memiliki―apa yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai "cabang turunan", yaitu _Lesser Divine Magic_. Pada umumnya berupa artefak, relik, atau objek lainnya yang diciptakan para _Divine Entities_ tadi, pada tingkatan yang kurang lebih dapat dikendalikan manusia. Akan tetapi, bahkan bagi mereka yang memiliki darah Dewa yang pekat, butuh sebuah _Keajaiban_ hanya untuk mengaktifkan _Lesser Divine Magic_ ini.

"Bagaimana dengan reinkarnasi para Dewa-Dewi, ataupun Malaikat...?" Shiryu menyela penjelasan sang pemuda.

Teru tersenyum. "Pertanyaan bagus. Ketika turun ke Bumi, kekuatan mereka dibatasi sedemikian rupa sampai ke tingkat tertentu... Setidaknya sampai sekarang, belum ada catatan maupun rekaman titisan Dewa-Dewi yang menggunakan _Divine Magic_. Heh, mengingat konsekuensinya, itu berarti tidak ada yang cukup gila untuk melakukannya."

"Konsekuensi? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia fana berusaha menggunakan _Divine Magic_?"

"...musnah. Mereka dihancurkan dari atom ke atom, satu per satu. Karena itu, aku sama sekali tidak merekomendasikan kalian untuk iseng dan mencoba-coba."

Kesunyian kembali menggantungi ruangan tersebut, kini lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang ada dua... lalu, apa sihir yang satu lagi?" tanya Kanon.

"「 _Mundane Magic_ 」."

Dalam kata lain, sihir yang bisa digunakan oleh manusia fana. Sihir tersebut dibagi kembali menjadi dua, _Psychic_ dan _Magecraft_.

"Kutebak, itulah yang kamu lakukan barusan?" Kanon kembali bertanya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat perunggu itu berbalik dan memandang sang _Gemini_ , sebelum kembali menjelaskan. "Ya, yang kulakukan tadi adalah _Magecraft_... _Magecraft_ memiliki bidang-bidangnya sendiri, tapi intinya, orang-orang yang meneliti dan mempraktekkan sihir itu disebut 「Magus」―Sepertiku, dan Mitsuki..."

Teru pun mengakhiri penjelasannya untuk sementara.

"Eeeh... Jadi, dari penjelasan panjang lebarmu barusan," kata Seiya, "Kau mau menjelaskan kalau sihir itu nyata dan kamu itu seorang penyihir?"

Untuk sesaat, tubuh Teru tampak bergetar, walaupun ia terlihat tetap santai, tangannya terkepal dan alisnya berkedut.

"Seiya-kun," Mitsuki yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengangkat suara, "tolong jangan samakan kami dengan makhluk rendahan yang menyakiti orang tidak bersalah sehingga julukan monster tampak seperti sebuah pujian itu, ya~?" ucapnya dengan sebuah "senyuman manis". Mereka berusaha mengabaikan aura hitam yang meraung-raung di belakangnya.

Tepat saat itu, Seiya dan lainnya membuat sebuah catatan mental: " _Ingat. Magus tidak suka disamakan dengan penyihir_."

Yah, perselisihan antara penyihir dan Magus itu sendiri memiliki sejarah yang panjang. Dan itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dijelaskan sang pemuda saat ini―

Lalu, Ikki mengingatkan mereka kembali akan apa yang sebenarnya berlangsung―sebelum komentar Seiya mengundang maut. "Aku tidak melihat apa hubungan antara penjelasanmu dengan situasi kita saat ini."

―Namun, harus tetap dilakukannya.

"Yah, itu ada hubungannya dengan mengapa sebelum saat ini, kalian tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaan Magus." Ia kembali menjelaskan, "Dalam dunia mistik, masa di Dunia ini dibagi menjadi dua―"

"Kami sudah tahu itu," potong Ikki. "Zaman Para Dewa dan Zaman Manusia, bukan? Zaman Manusia ditandai dengan perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan, dan Dewa-Dewi, monster, serta hal-hal mistik lainnya dianggap menjadi isapan jempol belaka. Benar begitu, 'kan? Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

Teru memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Ya, benar. Kalian mengetahui ini mempermudah penjelasanku..."

Memasuki Zaman Manusia, dengan perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan, manusia lebih memilih untuk bergantung padanya. Para Dewa-Dewi, para monster, sihir, semuanya dikesampingkan dan diperlakukan hanya sebagai cerita yang orang tua akan ceritakan kepada anaknya agar mereka berlaku baik. Tetapi, seberapapun manusia menolaknya, walaupun mereka terus menganggapnya 「 _tidak nyata_ 」, tak akan merubah kenyataannya... kalau mereka ada. Nyata. Berada di antara kita.

Terus... Terus mengawasi...

"Saat itu, sekelompok pengguna sihir menciptakan sebuah peraturan. Sebuah " _kode etik_ " kalian boleh bilang..."

"Untuk tidak pernah menyakiti manusia hanya demi sihir, untuk tidak pernah melibatkan orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak terlibat. Untuk melindungi umat manusia dari misteri yang mereka tidak siap ketahui."

Teru dan Mitsuki mengatakannya pada saat yang bersamaan, meskipun mereka tidak merencanakan maupun berlatih sebelumnya.

"Akan kusederhanakan untuk kalian, mereka yang mengikuti kode inilah yang disebut 「Magus」 dan mereka yang tidak adalah apa yang kalian kenal sebagai 「Penyihir」."

"Para Magus terus melindungi umat manusia sepanjang sejarah dari balik bayangan... Tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya seperti itu selamanya. Untuk benar-benar melindungi umat manusia dari hal-hal supernatural yang lebih baik mereka tidak ketahui, para Magus harus terorganisir."

Dan dengan begitu, terlahirlah organisasi para Magus. Organisasi yang melestarikan sihir, menjaga kerahasiaannya dari manusia fana, dan melindungi manusia dari misteri-misteri yang ada di Dunia ini.

 _Mageia_ ―Organisasi yang mengendalikan segala Sihir di Dunia ini.

"Walaupun markas mereka tersebar di seluruh Dunia, markas pertama dan utama mereka berada di―"

"Avalon, kutebak?" ucap Kanon.

"...Ya. Dan ironisnya, nama " _Avalon_ " menjadi sama artinya dengan " _Mageia_ ", bahkan lebih populer..." candanya. "Dan dari sanalah surat ini berasal."

Sang pemuda menunjuk surat yang kini berada di tangan Saori.

"Berarti benar, masalah yang kau sebut adalah tentang _Akumu_..."

"Ya." Mata Teru dan Saori bertemu, dan mereka menatap satu sama lain dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan untukmu... _Awalnya permasalahan Akumu ini adalah urusan antara Anda dan Medusa. Tapi, sekarang manusia tidak berdosa telah tertarik ke dalamnya... Karena itu, kami tidak bisa mendiamkannya lagi. Kami menawarkan bantuan― Tidak, kami mengajak Anda, reinkarnasi Athena, Kido Saori, untuk bekerja sama dengan kami untuk menangani permasalahan ini. Dan, maaf, tapi Anda tidak mempunyai hak untuk menolak._ "

Entah disengaja atau tidak, namun suaranya menyimpan nada bagaikan ancaman.

"Bagaimana, apa kamu bersedia bekerja sama, Saori?" tanya Teru dengan senyuman cerah.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Namun, yang menjawab bukanlah Saori, melainkan Seiya.

"Apa? Kamu― Kalian masih tidak bisa mempercayaiku?" tanya Teru.

"Benar sekali. Kalian bilang kalian melindungi umat manusia... Lalu kemana kalian ketika Poseidon hampir menenggelamkan Bumi, atau ketika Hades hampir membunuh seluruh umat manusia dengan _Greatest Eclipse_!?"

Teru diam mendengarkan amarah Seiya dengan ekspresi tenang. Dan ketika sang _Pegasus_ selesai, ia pun berkata, "Apa kalian menonton televisi?"

"Eh?"

"Televisi... acara berita, apa kalian menontonnya?"

"T-Tentu..."

Teru mendengus. "Air bah yang menenggelamkan seluruh dunia, gerhana matahari pembawa kematian... Pernahkah, sekali pun, mereka membahasnya?"

Semuanya terdiam. Sebab mereka tahu jawabannya, tidak pernah. Tidak sekalipun.

"Bencana paling mematikan yang bisa menghancurkan Bumi beserta isinya, tapi tidak ada yang memberitakannya... Apakah kalian tidak menganggapnya aneh? Terutama pada zaman teknologi ini."

"Jangan bilang... Kalian menutupinya?"

"Hmm, " _menutupi_ " mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. Sepanjang pengetahuan manusia, kejadian-kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi."

"Kita semua memiliki peran masing-masing yang harus kita jalankan." Teru kembali menjelaskan, "Walaupun kalian berjuang untuk mengakhirinya, kenyataan bahwa banjir tersebut telah melanda dunia dan gerhana tersebut telah terjadi tidak berubah. Selama kalian bertarung untuk menghentikannya, kami melindungi manusia yang kalian berusaha lindungi itu, agar mereka tidak musnah, sebelum kalian berhasil menyelamatkan Dunia."

Perhatian mereka semua terpusat pada Teru. Karena itulah, tidak ada yang menyadari seseorang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mitsuki, tanpa suara membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Yang menyadari kepergiannya hanyalah kedua sahabatnya, Henna dan Sophie. Melihat temannya pergi begitu saja, secara instingtif, Sophie berniat untuk mengejarnya. Namun Henna segera menghentikannya. Ia memberi isyarat sunyi kepada sang Putri Poseidon, lalu melirik ke sisi lain ruangan. Sophie mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan melihat Kanon berjalan mendekati pintu.

Kanon juga menyadari Mitsuki meninggalkan ruangan. Meskipun, kemungkinan besar, masih ada yang akan Teru jelaskan setelah ini, ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti sang gadis.

' _Hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya_.' Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Selama sebagian besar penjelasan tadi, sang gadis hanya berdiam diri. Kanon sesekali melirik Mitsuki, dan menemukannya tertunduk, tanpa senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajah gadis tersebut. Selama ini, hanya ada satu ekspresi Mitsuki yang para _Saint_ ketahui―Senyuman.

Jika seseorang yang selalu tersenyum tiba-tiba berhenti tersenyum, tentu saja orang akan menganggapnya aneh.

Lagipula, jika Mitsuki meninggalkan ruangan di tengah penjelasan Teru, berarti Teru telah selesai menjelaskan hal-hal yang penting dan perlu diketahui oleh para _Saint_. Lagi-lagi, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Mungkin saja, ia hanya mencari alasan untuk membenarkan tindakannya mengikuti sang gadis.

Kanon berjalan menyusuri lorong, tapi sosok sang gadis tidak kunjung terlihat. Mansion Kido luasnya bukan main, Kanon sendiri tidak malu untuk mengakui kalau dirinya masih tersesat sesekali. Tapi, dalam selang waktu yang singkat antara Mitsuki keluar dari ruangan dengan Kanon keluar dari ruangan, tidak mungkin gadis itu pergi jauh, bukan?

 _Wahai bunga bersemi_

 _Ah, kumohon beritahu diriku_

 _Mengapa manusia menyakiti sesama, tak hentinya bertikai?_

Saat itulah ia mendengarnya.

Di lorong yang sunyi itu, nyanyian tersebut seolah bergema.

Dengan suara tersebut sebagai panduan, Kanon pun menemukan Mitsuki sedang bernyanyi di salah satu balkon Mansion Kido.

Sang _Gold Saint_ menunggu gadis tersebut berhenti menyanyi sebelum berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak kusangka, kamu juga bisa membuat wajah seperti itu," katanya.

Sang gadis berbalik menghadapnya.

Kanon tersenyum kecil, dan akhirnya sang gadis membalas senyumannya.

"Nah, itu Mitsuki yang kita kenal." Ia terkekeh.

"...Apa Kanon-kun tidak marah? Aku meminta kalian memberitahuku rahasia kalian, tapi aku sendiri menyimpan rahasia dan... Sejujurnya, aku tidak berniat memberitahu kalian."

"Hmm..."

Kanon berdiri di samping Mitsuki. Sikunya bertumpu pada balkon, lalu ia menengadah menatap langit.

"Sejujurnya, kami― Setidaknya aku, tidak berniat untuk memberitahumu juga... Sama seperti "kode etik" kalian Magus, kami juga tidak mau melibatkan orang luar dalam pertempuran kami. Tapi, meskipun kami merahasiakannya, marabahaya tetap saja mendatangimu. Karena berteman dengan kami, _Akumu_ menjadikanmu target mereka juga."

Mitsuki kembali diam mendengarkan penjelasan Kanon.

"Intinya... Kita sama-sama menyimpan rahasia. Anggap saja kita sudah impas, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya melemparkan senyuman kepada satu sama lain, lalu kembali diam. Mereka hanya berdiri di sana dan menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus.

...Sebenarnya, masih ada yang belum Mitsuki katakan kepada lelaki tersebut. Setelah menjelaskan maksud mengapa ia kembali ke Jepang, Teru telah memberitahu adiknya apa langkah mereka selanjutnya. Setelah menemui Saori, langkah selanjutnya adalah... pergi ke Sanctuary. Namun, sang kakak juga menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapa pun―termasuk Sophie dan Henna. Saori juga pasti akan mengetahui tentang hal ini dari surat yang ia terima―Sang Athena pasti akan memberitahukan hal ini pada _Saint_ -nya. Yang berarti, Kanon juga akan mengetahuinya nanti. Tapi―

Mitsuki melirik lelaki di sampingnya.

' _Apa sebaiknya aku memberitahu Kanon-kun...?_ ' batinnya.

Sang gadis, sebenarnya, enggan pergi ke Sanctuary. Sebab hari keberangkatan mereka, akan bertepatan dengan _hari itu_. Hari yang tidak ingin diingatnya, namun hari yang tidak bisa―tidak boleh dilupakannya...

Kanon menyadari tatapan Mitsuki dan menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa." Sang gadis kembali tersenyum. "Aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya Niisan masih akan lama di sini... Tapi, aku sudah ingin pulang ke rumah..."

"Oh? Mau kuantar lagi?" Kanon menyeringai.

Mitsuki tertawa kecil. "Nanti Niisan akan marah dengan Kanon-kun lagi..."

Kanon ikut tertawa. "Wah, ternyata kamu tidak sepolos yang kuduga."

Sang gadis hanya bisa memiringkan kepala...

.

.

.

.

Tirai malam telah dibuka. Teru sudah pulang sejak tadi sore. Sisa dari hari mereka biasa-biasa saja. Mandi, makan malam... Sekarang sang pemuda tengah terlelap di kamarnya, berlawanan dengan adiknya yang kini terjaga.

Mitsuki menggeser buka pintu kaca yang memisahkan bagian dalam rumah dengan kebun, lalu mendongak menatap langit―Sesuatu yang menjadi kebiasannya sejak sebulan lalu.

Sang gadis mendesah perlahan.

"Hari ini bulannya indah, ya?"

Sebuah suara merusak kesunyian malam.

Mitsuki menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda duduk bertengger pada dahan pohon sakura di kebunnya. Sang _Doppelganger_ , Murasaki.

"Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kamu lebih indah dari bulan..."

Sang _Doppelganger_ tersenyum kepada sang gadis.

Sang gadis langsung memasuki mode siaga. Matanya menatap tajam musuh di hadapannya.

"Aah, jangan menatapku seperti itu... Aku bukan ancaman, kok. Lihat, buktinya pelindung rumahmu tidak bereaksi. 'kan?" katanya lagi.

"...Kamu tahu tentang _kekkai_ yang melindungi rumah ini?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Murasaki menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Dan tampaknya _kekkai_ ini tingkat tinggi, ya...? Bukan menyingkirkan semuanya, tetapi menghalau hanya yang berpotensi menjadi ancaman, kah...?"

Sang pemuda kembali menatap ke bawah, ke sang gadis. "Meskipun begitu, lihat, aku masih bisa masuk. Ini membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah ancaman, bukankah begitu?"

"Kamu tahu banyak tentang sihir..." balas Mitsuki.

"Ya, dan aku tahu lebih banyak lagi tentangmu, Dewi." Ia melanjutkan, "Kudengar kamu akan ke _Sanctuary_...?"

Seketika, wajah sang gadis berubah sepucat mayat. "Kalau kamu mengetahui itu, berarti _Akumu_ juga―"

"Tidak, mereka tidak tahu. Dan aku juga tidak berniat memberitahu Medusa..."

Sang pemuda memberikan senyuman tulus kepada gadis yang seharusnya adalah musuhnya.

"Sebenarnya, itulah alasanku datang ke sini. aku harus bertemu denganmu, bagaimana pun juga, sebelum kamu pergi."

Manik _amethyst_ -nya bertemu dengan manik biru safir sang gadis.

"Dewi, apa kamu mau berkencan denganku?"

* * *

 **「つづく。。。」**

Wina: Wahaha, lebih baik saya kabur sebelum ada yang mengamuk~ * _Author_ kabur dari TKP*  
Camus: _Chapter_ kali ini... cukup panjang, ya... (6,998 _words,_ itu untuk cerita-nya saja)  
Milo: Si _Doppelganger_ itu nekat juga! Ngomong-ngomong, gadis berambut merah!? Itu Shizen, ya!? Waaiii, Shizen! Pantesan si Wina ngundang kita! *Milo kegirangan*  
Camus: Kata kuncinya adalah "kita", _Scorpio_ Milo...  
Milo: Shizen~! *melambaikan tangan*  
Camus: Ugh, a-ayo... kita balas _review_ saja... Nazo-sensei  
? : Tidak kusangka, bahkan kamu juga memanggilku begitu, _Aquarius_ Camus...

 **#Gianti-Faith**  
Milo: Oh, si Mitsuki baik-baik aja kok, Soph. _Keep calm_ aja  
Camus: Lebih banyak yang mengomentari tentang hubungan Murasaki dan Mitsuki, padahal _pairing_ sebenarnya...  
? : Yah, kita harus menyalahkan sang penulis untuk itu *Sigh*  
Milo: Makasih _review_ -nya! * _peace sign_ *

 **#Shimmer Caca**  
Mitsu: Aku baik-baik saja kok, Shizen-chan *Senyum malaikat* Ah, dan Wina-chan minta maaf karena seenaknya memasukkan Shizen... walau, hanya sebagai...  
? : *berbisik ke Camus* Ide bagus, menggantikan _Scorpio_ Milo dengan Kamishiro Mitsuki  
Camus: Yah, aku tidak mau dia membuat kehebohan di sini...  
Mitsu: Hmm... diburu kapan saja, ya...? *Senyum* Kalau berani datang saja. Akan kuladeni dengan senang hati.  
ALL: *mundur 10000 langkah*  
Wina: *nongol* Ngomong-ngomong~ Gimana Teru-nya~? Cukup disorot, kan? Ahaha. Dan, kalau Kanon yang menyelamatkan Mitsu, ya? Hm hm... sebenarnya~ Ah, tapi itu untuk _Chapter_ yang akan datang jauh di masa depan(?)  
Camus: ...karena itu kah kamu memilih Seiya sebagai penolongnya, bukan Kanon?  
Wina: Gimana, ya~

 **#yuukanda92**  
Wina: _Next_ telah tiba :3  
? : Setelah 3 bulan  
Wina: Ugh..

 **#Tsuki**  
Wina: Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan sekali lagi, _Author_ minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa _Update_ lebih cepat

Sekian~

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir.  
Seperti biasa, saya minta maaf atas segala _typo, OOC,_ dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...  
Seperti biasa, maaf karena _hiatus_ panjang saya...  
Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
